Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais
by White Assassin
Summary: Edward et Envy se sont combattus, mais l'alchimiste ne peut se décider à tuer son adversaire. Il le ramène alors chez lui pour le soigner. Blessé, Envy veut s'enfuir... Les plans ne tournent pas toujours comme prévu! / Edvy - Traduction
1. Chapitre 1

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais**

**Base** : _FMA_

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ni même cette fanfic. Il s'agit d'une traduction de l'anglais de celle de **DarkYaoi**, qui a bien voulu me donner son accord pour le faire.

**Genre** : Romance – Yaoi (Edvy)

**Résumé** : Edward et Envy se sont battus l'un contre l'autre. Le combat achevé, l'alchimiste ne peut se décider à tuer son adversaire. Ainsi, il le ramène chez lui pour le soigner, sous les yeux de Roy et d'Alphonse qui le croient devenu fou. Blessé, Envy souhaite néanmoins s'en aller, mais il sait qu'il en sera incapable si les deux frères ne cessent de le surveiller. Les plans ne tournent pas toujours comme prévu! Attention, yaoi!

**Note** : Après les deux derniers OS que j'ai traduis, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une fic, yeah! Celle-ci n'est pas tout à fait finie... Mais au moins, ça vous donnera tout de même pas mal de chapitres à lire ;3 Il me reste donc juste à faire comme pour les traducteurs de mangas : rattraper la parution! -pour ceux qui connaissent cette torture, cela veut dire qu'au bout d'un moment, l'attente devrait se rallonger. C'est sadique? Meuh non. C'est la vie, les enfants.-. J'ai donc choisi une œuvre de **DarkYaoi**, un Edvy de plusieurs mois déjà, en rating M. En gros : innocents, passez votre chemin. Fic mignonne, je vous prierai cependant de bien vouloir pardonner les phrases un peu entrecoupées -sinon, pour véritablement tout lier, il faudrait que je réécrive tout. J'ai donc opté pour un style plus anglais et davantage « haché ». -, voire même... Quelques euh... Hem... Erreurs de traduction, ou de syntaxe. Enfin bon, ça, c'est comme tout, ça se corrige. Alors si vous en repérez, signalez-les moi s'il vous plait, ce sera ainsi plus agréable à lire pour les prochains lecteurs ;p Merci! :D

**Note 2** : … Euh... Bonne lecture?

**Note de l'auteur : **_On m'a fait remarquer que ce n'était pas très clair de mettre les pensées des personnages entre guillemets. Alors, dorénavant, celles-ci seront indiquées en gras. J'espère que je n'oublierai pas de le faire..._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Envy gisait, inerte, au sol. Edward sourit d'un air satisfait.

**« Je l'ai finalement battu. Je n'étais pas plus faible que lui. J'étais plus fort. J'étais... »**

**« … J'étais quoi? »** Pensa Edward.

Il fut soudainement prit de pitié, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir un peu en le voyant ainsi.

« Allez, Ed! On y va! » l'interpela Alphonse.

Ed ne souhaitait pas le tuer immédiatement certes, mais il n'avait pas non plus le cœur de le laisser agoniser là jusqu'à ce qu'il mourût. Il était figé. Il agissait bizarrement, il n'était plus lui-même. Soudain, il se pencha, et prit l'homonculus dans ses bras.

« Ed? s'étonna le frère de celui-ci.

- On ne peut quand même pas le laisser mourir ». Edward Elric, en tant qu'alchimiste, ne pouvait envisager de tuer quelqu'un.

« ... » Alphonse ne dit mot, et se tourna en direction de la porte. Edward le suivit de près. Une fois sortis, tous deux montèrent dans la voiture de Roy Mustang qui était garée à l'extérieur.

« EST-CE QUE JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL FOUT ICI? », cria Roy à Edward alors que celui-ci s'asseyait et plaçait Envy entre lui et son frère.

« ...

- Répondez-moi, Fullmetal!

- ...

- ELRIC!

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir », répondit Edward d'une petite voix. Il se surprenait lui-même. Avant leur combat, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à le tuer mais maintenant, en le voyant comme ça; inconscient et battu, couvert de sang et meurtri... Il ne pouvait pas, c'était tout.

« ET POURQUOI PAS, BON SANG? LUI, IL T'AURAIT TUE! » beugla Roy tout en conduisant.

Edward ne répondit pas à sa question, et le reste du voyage jusqu'à la maison où Al et lui habitaient se passa dans un silence pesant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, les deux frères eurent à peine le temps de descendre de voiture que Roy repartit aussitôt à toute vitesse, furieux.

A ce moment précis, ils remarquèrent qu'Envy commençait à reprendre conscience. Ed commença à paniquer.

« **Que va-t-il penser en se réveillant? Que devrais-je faire?** »

« Nii-san. Je pense que tu devrais emmener Envy à l'étage et l'allonger avant qu'il ne se réveille », conseilla Alphonse à Edward. Il déverrouilla la porte de la maison et aussitôt, le blond se rua au premier. Il étendit Envy sur son lit, qui fort heureusement, semblait dormir encore.

« Hey, Al! Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter quelques bandages, des vêtements et de l'eau chaude? Je vais soigner les plaies d'Envy! cria Edward à son frère depuis l'étage.

- Je t'apporte ça tout de suite! » lui répondit-il en retour.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit son frère, il lui donna les vêtements, et posa l'eau et les bandages sur la table de nuit qui jouxtait le lit.

« Nii san? se risqua Alphonse.

- Hmm?

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué?

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je ne pouvais pas, c'est tout. Je suis désolé, Al, murmura Edward d'une voix douce.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu? Tu n'es pas capable de tuer quelqu'un. Où est le mal à ça? »

Edward jeta un regard sur le visage endormi de l'homonculus. Il aurait presque semblé serein. Les deux frères s'occupèrent ensuite des plaies de l'androgyne. Une grande et profonde blessure se trouvait sur le côté de son torse, l'un de ses bras était cassé, tout comme deux de ses côtes. Envy avait beau être un homonculus, là, ses blessures mettraient probablement quelques jours à guérir, voire même une semaine. Pour l'instant, rien n'était sûr.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, les deux alchimistes sortirent de la pièce.

Alphonse se rendit à la cuisine afin de préparer le repas, tandis qu'Edward partit en direction de la salle de bain pour retirer tout le sang qui se trouvait sur lui.

Il laissa l'eau brûlante couler le long de son corps, et soupira. Pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas tué ce stupide homonculus? Il aurait dû, pourtant. Il n'aurait pas dû l'amener ici. Même si Roy avait accepté de garder ce secret pour l'instant.

Au bout d'un moment, il sortit de la douche et descendit retrouver Alphonse, qui avait déjà préparé tout un assortiment de plats.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'on va pouvoir manger tout ça? Demanda le blond à son frère.

- Non. Envy a sûrement besoin de manger aussi, répondit le plus jeune.

- Oh. Tu as raison. Je vais lui en apporter un peu. » Edward plaça alors de quoi manger sur un plateau, puis s'apprêta à monter à l'étage lorsque son frère l'interpela.

« Nii-san. Est-ce que tu sais seulement s'il est réveillé? »

Edward se stoppa et fit volte face.

« S'il ne l'est pas encore, je le réveillerai moi-même. Je ne tiens pas à garder cette nourriture jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Edward grimpa enfin les escaliers puis ouvrit violemment la porte, réveillant d'un seul coup l'homonculus.

« QU'EST-CE QUE...! » s'exclama Envy à l'adresse du nouvel arrivant, qui loin de s'en formaliser, lui mit le plateau entre les mains.

- Mange, Ordonna le blond.

- POURQUOI SUIS-JE TOUJOURS VIVANT?

- Parce que je ne t'ai pas tué, Rétorqua l'alchimiste.

- POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS TUE, ALORS, CREVETTE?

- QUI APPELLES-TU UN NAIN TELLEMENT PETIT QUE SA TETE NE PARVIENDRAIT MÊME PAS A DEPASSER UNE TABLE? » Maintenant, Edward criait aussi.

* * *

_**DarkYaoi**_

Premier chapitre fini! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour le prochain, qui est déjà en cours de traduction ;p

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	2. Chapitre 2

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais**

**Note de la traductrice** : Deuxième chapitre, comme je l'avais annoncé :) En vérité, cela fait un moment que je l'avais traduit, mais jamais posté. J'espère cependant que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur et serez au rendez-vous pour les prochains chapitres qui devraient suivre désormais à un rythme plus régulier, je l'espère u.u'  
PS : Pour vous tenir au courant des éventuelles publications, je vous recommande de jeter parfois un coup d'œil sur mon DeviantArt (lien disponible via mon profil). Ça vous permettra aussi de voir des dessins, des cosplays (Edvy !... parfois.) et j'en passe. Si, ça c'est bien de la pub gratuite, mais je l'assume xD Enfin bref bonne lecture :D -j'en profite pour rappeler que je ne suis que la traductrice... Je découvre l'histoire en même temps que vous, je ne l'écris pas x)-

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« Je t'ai demandé... » reprit Envy avec calme, bien que stressé, « … Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué? »

« PARCE QUE JE N'EN AVAIS PAS ENVIE! », s'emporta Edward.

« C'est ça. » Envy regarda avec méfiance ce que le blond lui avait apporté, puis, après un étrange silence, se décida à manger.

Edward commença à se sentir peu à peu mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ce qu'Envy faisait. Habituellement, il se serait braqué et aurait commencé à crier.

Envy s'étendit sur le lit après qu'il eût mangé, mais ruminant toujours sa défaite face à ce chibi. Ce bâtard de petit blond lui avait pété plusieurs os, et maintenant, il le maintenait ici pour l'humilier. Lui et son frère se conduisaient gentiment envers lui, mais dès qu'il serait guéri, ils l'enverraient à tous les coups chez les militaires afin d'en faire un rat de laboratoire. Oh non.

« **Ça ne m'arrivera pas** » pensa avec fureur l'androgyne. Il devait réfléchir à un plan rapidement. Un plan, un plan... Un plan. Il n'avait jamais été très créatif de ce côté là. Il allait devoir y réfléchir à tête reposée.

Il resta éveillé encore un moment jusqu'à finalement trouver un plan. « **C'est ça... Je dois sortir d'ici, et le chibi devra m'aider, moi ainsi que les autres homonculi, dans notre plan qui consiste à faire de nous des humains (enfin, « notre »... C'est plutôt celui de Lust et des autres. Moi, j'aime bien mon pouvoir). Ça va être amusant...**». pensa l'homonculus tout juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Edward revint le lendemain matin afin de changer les bandages du brun. Il fit de son mieux pour enlever les anciens et les remplacer rapidement, priant pour qu'Envy ne se réveille pas avant qu'il eût fini.

L'homonculus sentit de rapides et doux gestes sur son torse. Ses bandages étaient soulevés. Des mains chaudes et précautionneuses les lui retirèrent puis nettoyèrent ses plaies. Il estima qu'il était temps de mettre à exécution son plan. Il allait devoir jouer le rôle.

Il ouvrit ainsi les yeux et reporta son regard sur Edward qui appliquait les bandages sur son torse. En constatant que l'androgyne ne dormait plus, le blond sursauta.

« 'Jour. » L'homonculus tenta de se montrer timide. Il mettait en place son plan. Il essaya de s'asseoir.

Cependant, l'alchimiste le maintint allongé en positionnant sa main sur le bas de sa poitrine et en le plaquant contre le matelas. Edward, réalisant soudainement de l'endroit où se trouvait sa main, retira vivement celle-ci et détourna la tête, tentant de dissimuler le rouge qui lui montait peu à peu aux joues.

« **Il est en train de rougir, là? Ce sera encore plus facile que ce que j'avais pensé **», se dit intérieurement Envy.

Edward s'activa pour terminer sa tâche, faisant de son mieux afin d'éviter de croiser le regard d'Envy.

Ce fut juste à l'instant où le blond s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce que le brun fit entendre sa voix.

« Ed? » l'interpella l'androgyne d'une voix teeeeerriblement innocente et timide.

Edward fut troublé en entendant ceci. Envy trouvait pourtant toujours le moyen de se moquer de sa taille en s'adressant à lui.

« Quoi? Répliqua-t-il, ennuyé.

- Je... Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de te remercier. Hmm... Tu sais, euh, pour ne pas m'avoir tué et tout ça. Alors... Euh... Merci. Je suppose. » L'androgyne jouait tellement son rôle à la perfection qu'Edward ne pouvait rien suspecter.

« Ok... » L'alchimiste resta pensif un moment.

Envy ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Je t'aime bien, Ed. » Il marqua une pause en voyant Edward le fixer d'un air perplexe. « Bien plus que je ne devrais ». L'homonculus se détourna de son interlocuteur, carrément choqué de la véritable timidité qui le gagnait petit à petit.

Pour toute réponse, Edward resta planté là quelques secondes, puis sortit de la pièce, courant presque.

Envy soupira.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis devenu si timide, d'un seul coup? J'ai chaud et je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise... J'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça. » L'homonculus resta plongé dans ses pensées, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire par la suite.

Les jours suivants, Edward tenta d'éviter le moindre contact avec Envy, mais ce jour là, Al avait dû sortir.

Envy errait dans la maison, tandis qu'Ed, assis sur le canapé, lisait avec attention son livre d'alchimie.

Le brun vint alors s'asseoir à ses côtés, mais l'alchimiste s'écarta de lui, mal à l'aise.

« Je suis désolé, fit Envy à mi-voix.

- Pour quoi? Demanda le blond, même s'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

- Pour tout.

- Envy... Pourquoi? Je pensais que tu me détestais.

- Je ne sais pas », fit l'autre. Il jouait bien son rôle. Le chibi ne s'était pour l'instant rendu compte de rien. « **Et crois-moi, chibi. Je te déteste vraiment. **» Ça, c'était ce qu'Envy mourrait d'envie de lui déclarer, mais il se retint.

« Ed? Je peux t'embrasser? demanda l'androgyne en se penchant vers lui.

- QU'EST-CE-...! » commença Edward, avant d'être coupé par Envy lorsque celui-ci l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Ce fut comme si un véritable choc venait de traverser leurs corps. Le brun voulut approfondir le baiser, mais Edward se débattit et repoussa Envy qui se vit obligé de le laisser partir.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS, ENVY! lui hurla l'alchimiste.

- Je suis... Je suis terriblement désolé, Ed. » Envy se força à trembler et pleurer. Putain. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas faire pour se tirer d'affaire.

Edward n'était pas préparé à tout ceci, surtout de la part d'Envy. Envy qui pleurait? Ça semblait tellement irréel.

« Envy? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. J'ai juste été... Eh bien... Un peu surpris, disons. » L'androgyne releva la tête.

Le blond passa son bras autour de lui et lui offrit à son tour un baiser. Un petit. Et presque aussitôt, Edward se recula un peu, mais sans pour autant rompre l'étreinte.

Envy se réjouit que tout se passât sans la moindre encombre.

Soudain, ils entendirent un cliquetis dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Aussitôt, ils se séparèrent et allumèrent la télévision.

« Salut. Je viens juste de revenir. Nii san, tu pourrais m'aider à préparer le repas, ce soir? C'est plus compliqué, maintenant que je dois préparer presque deux fois plus de choses, et j'ai toujours du mal à me débrouiller avec ce nouveau four électrique que TU t'es cru obligé d'acheter, déclara Alphonse tout en posant ses achats sur le sol.

- Ouais. J'arrive tout de suite. » lança Edward à Alphonse qui se rendait à la cuisine. Le blond jeta un bref coup d'œil à Envy. Celui-ci lui adressa alors un petit sourire avant qu'il ne partît rejoindre son petit frère.

Tandis qu'Alphonse et Edward préparaient le dîner, Envy remonta dans la chambre d'Edward (que ce dernier lui avait gracieusement prêtée en guise de chambre) et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit. Il aurait l'occasion de piéger plus tard le chibi lorsqu'Alphonse sortirait à nouveau.

* * *

_**DarkYaoi**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	3. Chapitre 3

**I killed you because I love you**

**Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais**

**No****te de la traductrice** : Allez, on enchaîne, chapitre 3 ! Tout ça me fait penser que j'ai d'autres traductions sur le feu, il faudrait que je m'y attelle... En attendant, bonne lecture à tous :) Normalement, je publierai le chapitre 4 demain... Si je peux u.u'

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Edward appela finalement Envy pour qu'il descende. A vrai dire, il commençait à avoir faim et à s'impatienter. Cependant, il devait continuer à jouer son rôle pour gagner la confiance du chibi. Avant de tenter quelque chose de plus poussé.

Ils dînèrent en silence. Alphonse ne s'était décidément toujours pas habitué à la présence d'Envy à leur table.

Après le repas, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'attarder. Envy s'assit donc sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. Il vit Edward hésiter un moment à le rejoindre, mais l'alchimiste préféra tourner les talons, s'emparer de son livre d'alchimie et s'y replonger tandis qu'Alphonse faisait la vaisselle.

Ce dernier, après avoir fini, s'assit dans un fauteuil. Alors qu'il commençait à s'assoupir, il redressa la tête puis se leva.

« Bonne nuit, Ed, fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Il bailla.

- 'Nuit », fit Edward en retour, le nez toujours plongé dans son livre.

Alphonse monta à l'étage. Lorsqu'Envy entendit le bruit de l'interrupteur et vit la lumière s'éteindre, il s'approcha de l'alchimiste.

« 'C'que tu lis? demanda-t-il en penchant son visage au-dessus du livre.

- Rien qui t'intéresse », répliqua Edward en relevant la tête. L'homonculus savait pertinemment qu'en plaçant son visage juste au-dessus du livre, il se retrouvait dans la position parfaite pour embrasser le blond.

Edward regarda Envy et Envy regarda Edward. Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Le blond ne bougea pas d'un cil, contrairement à l'androgyne qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'alchimiste savait que ça allait forcément arriver, mais cela le surprit quand même. Envy était tellement différent par rapport à avant...

Celui-ci caressa le visage du plus jeune, dont le livre glissa le long de ses genoux et retomba au sol. Ne sachant que faire, Edward resta immobile.

L'androgyne s'écarta alors en lui lançant un regard déçu, et retourna regarder la télévision.

«** J'aurais dû lui rendre son baiser **» se reprocha mentalement Edward en revenant soudainement à la réalité. « **Et merde.** »

« Je vais me coucher », annonça Envy. « 'Nuit. » rajouta-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

«** Ed a juste besoin d'être un peu bousculé** », pensa-t-il. «** Mais si je m'y prends trop rapidement, la seule chose qu'il va faire est de foncer dans la direction inverse. **» marmonna Envy, frustré. « **Il est tellement compliqué.** »

Edward, lui, était toujours vissé sur sa chaise, pensif. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Je suis trop con, j'aurais dû réagir. » se murmura le blond à lui-même. « Je ne resterai pas « déconnecté », la prochaine fois. » Il resta muet un moment. « Attends... QUOI? La prochaine fois? Comme s'il y allait en avoir une! » Edward soupira. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment possible que je ressente quelque chose pour lui? »

Envy entendit Edward monter les escaliers et se rendre dans la salle de bain dont il ferma la porte. La douche se mit en marche. L'homonculus attendit.

Un peu après, le bruit de l'eau se stoppa, et Envy s'assit au bord du lit, attendant qu'Edward revienne.

Il se décida finalement à aller dans le couloir, et se posta en face de l'alchimiste.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait lâcher ton livre, déclara-t-il d'une voix timide.

- Tu es toujours en train de t'excuser pour quelque chose, Envy. Arrête, répondit Edward.

- Mais...

- Chut », lui intima le plus jeune tout en le serrant fortement contre lui. Envy ne s'était pas préparé à ça et fondit presque dans ses bras. Cette chaleur qui l'entourait... Un sentiment de sécurité.

« Mon chibi, murmura-t-il.

- Hein? Est-ce que tu viens bien de dire « mon chibi »? s'amusa Edward.

- Rien qu'à moi », renchérit l'homonculus.

«** Je n'étais pas censé faire ça. A la base, je devais me contenter de gagner sa confiance et de l'utiliser, mais je suppose que... C'est une autre façon de le faire, même si c'est un peu à double tranchant** », pensa Envy en tentant de ne pas prêter attention au nœud qui s'était formé dans son ventre.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue, et pressa fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

L'androgyne se colla davantage au blond, le forçant ainsi à passer ses bras autour de lui pour ne pas tomber.

Edward sentit la langue d'Envy effleurer sa lèvre inférieure. Entrouvrant les lèvres, la langue de l'homonculus se faufila entre elles. Lorsqu'elle rencontra celle de l'alchimiste, toutes deux combattirent dans l'espoir de dominer l'autre.

La main de l'androgyne cherchait à rapprocher toujours plus près de lui le blond, tandis que les bras de ce dernier étaient passés autour de son cou.

Edward gémit en sentant Envy le plaquer contre le mur, réduisant ainsi encore un peu le nombre de millimètres qui les séparaient.

Le brun se détacha néanmoins de lui après un second baiser, craignant que s'il continuait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il ne soit plus en mesure de s'arrêter.

Tous les deux étaient envahis par une chaleur peu commune et respiraient avec difficulté lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Edward regarda Envy et piqua un fard mémorable. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin, traversa le couloir, et retourna se coucher.

Edward était heureux. Il connaissait à présent un nouveau bonheur. Le corps d'Envy contre le sien, ses lèvres sur les siennes... Le seul fait d'être avec lui. Il se décida à le suivre.

Il entra dans la pièce et s'allongea aux côtés du brun, en face de lui. Envy ouvrit un œil.

« Hey, chibi. Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi? remarqua l'androgyne dans un sourire.

- La ferme » lança Edward tout en se collant à lui. Envy passa ses bras autour de lui et s'endormit.

Tout était paisible, une fois enveloppé par la chaleur des bras d'Envy, de son corps, de ses lèvres... Tout le rendait heureux. Edward ne put s'empêcher de contempler à nouveau le visage endormi de l'homonculus. Il ne semblait jamais serein d'habitude, mais là, si.

Edward se blottit contre son torse, et sombra aussitôt dans le monde des rêves.

« NII SAN! OU ES-TU? » La voix d'Alphonse pouvait s'entendre à l'autre bout de la maison.

« Fait chier » jura Envy. Il poussa Edward sur le sol et jeta une couverture sur lui.

BAM! La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, réveillant instantanément l'alchimiste.

« NII SAN! Ah... Tu es là. Bon sang... Tu aurais pu me répondre. » reprocha Alphonse à son frère, qui était toujours au sol. « …. Pourquoi tu dors là? »

- Oh. Hem... Tu... tu... Eh bien... ronflais, la nuit dernière, alors je n'arrivais pas à dormir, bafouilla rapidement Edward.

- Oh. Désolé, grand frère. Tu ferais mieux de descendre prendre ton petit déjeuner. Tu dois aller au boulot, aujourd'hui.

- Merde. J'avais oublié! » s'exclama le blond en se précipitant au rez-de-chaussée.

Envy le suivit tout en se demandant quand est-ce qu'ils auraient à nouveau l'occasion d'être seuls tous les deux. Il s'étonna de la vitesse à laquelle Edward mangea puis se rua à l'étage, pour finalement redescendre, changé, avant de partir aussi sec hors de la maison.

« **Ça c'est mon chibi** », pensa-t-il. « **Oula... « Mon » chibi? C'était juste quelque chose que j'ai dit l'autre fois pour le berner... Pas vrai? Bordel, j'ai vraiment besoin de déstresser. Tout se passera comme sur des roulettes aussi longtemps que son frère ne s'en mêlera pas. **»

Envy prit la décision de sortir et de voir ce que le chibi pouvait bien faire.

Un peu plus tard, il le trouva en train de ranger de la paperasse pour ce bâtard de Roy Mustang. Envy le haïssait.

« **Ça a l'air bien chiant** », pensa le brun. « **Je vais sûrement devoir remonter le moral au nabot lorsqu'il sera rentré à la maison**. » Un sourire malveillant éclaira son visage. «** J'espère que son frère sera parti à ce moment.** »

L'homonculus finit par vite s'ennuyer à regarder Edward faire son boulot, et décida de s'amuser un peu. Il sauta à l'intérieur du bâtiment par le biais d'une fenêtre ouverte, et se métamorphosa de manière à ressembler à n'importe quel militaire qui officiait dans le QG. Il erra alors un peu en renversant quelques poubelles, ou s'arrêtait pour mettre quelques papiers au hasard dans la déchiqueteuse.

La cloche retentit soudain, annonçant à tous la fin de leurs heures de travail.

« Enfin! » soupira l'androgyne.

De retour à la maison, Envy réfléchit à un moyen d'en faire partir Alphonse pour quelques heures.

« Où étais-tu passé? lui demanda ce dernier alors que le brun passait la porte d'entrée.

- J'étais tout simplement parti espionner le chi... Ed. » Il s'en était fallut de peu qu'il l'appelle « chibi ».

« Humph. Tu ne devrais pas, tu sais. Mon frère piquerait une crise, s'il le découvrait, l'avertit Alphonse.

- Ouais, et après? »

Edward entra à son tour dans la maison quelques minutes après.

« Bienvenue à la maison, nii san », fit Alphonse aussitôt.

Envy, pour sa part, se contenta de lui sourire, heureux de le voir de retour. Cette boule refaisait de nouveau surface.

« 'Jour Al, Envy. » fit-il en réponse. « Hey, Al. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous trouver quelque chose à manger pour ce soir, pendant que je m'occupe d'examiner les plaies d'Envy? Je voudrais m'assurer qu'elles sont toutes guéries, demanda Edward à son frère.

- Ça marche » répondit Alphonse, tandis qu'Edward et Envy se précipitaient à l'étage.

Ils n'étaient même pas arrivés dans la chambre qu'Envy s'empara déjà des lèvres d'Edward dans un baiser passionné.

« Envy », gémit Edward. « Je dois vérifier tes blessures ». Il rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque l'homonculus se mit à embrasser son cou.

Cependant, il le repoussa, et ferma la porte.

« Allonge-toi », lui ordonna-t-il en pointant le lit du doigt.

Envy s'exécuta et retira son haut. Edward regarda son torse.

« Tu es parfaitement guéri, je crois, mais je dois m'en assurer », murmura-t-il d'une voix lascive tout en baissant sa tête au niveau du ventre de l'homonculus.

Le blond se mit à le lécher. Doucement tout d'abord, puis, au fur et à mesure, il remonta le long de son torse. Il déposa de nombreux baisers sur la peau du brun au passage.

Ce dernier gémit lorsque les mains de l'alchimiste se déplacèrent lentement sur son torse. Puis, soudain, Edward profita que les lèvres de l'androgyne furent entrouvertes pour les capturer dans un baiser enflammé.

Cependant, ils ressentirent vite une légère frustration car...

« Nous devrions redescendre. Al va finir par se demander où nous sommes passés », fit remarquer Edward.

Envy était déçu. Il aurait voulu qu'Ed aille bien plus loin, même s'il n'était pas prévu, dans son plan original, que tout se passât de cette manière.

Finalement, ils descendirent, et se retrouvèrent face à Alphonse qui préparait des ramens instantanés.

« Désolé, nii san, mais il ne nous reste que des trucs instantanés, déclara-t-il tout en les regardant tous les deux.

- Ça fera l'affaire », répliqua le blond.

Edward et Envy s'assirent sur le canapé et allumèrent la télévision. Le petit alchimiste mourrait d'envie de se rapprocher de l'homonculus pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur ses genoux, et y rester jusqu'à ce que le dîner soit prêt... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec Alphonse si près.

* * *

_**DarkYaoi**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	4. Chapitre 4

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais**

**Note de la traductrice **: Eh bien voilà, le chapitre 4 ! Ce sera probablement le dernier posté... Cette semaine. Peut-être aurai-je le temps de m'attaquer au chapitre 5, mais rien n'est moins sûr. De plus, il n'y aura aucune publication d'ici Octobre, parce que je pars au Japon et que... Que... J'aurais autre chose à faire que de traduire, je pense u.u'' Voilà pour les infos ! Cependant, comme ce chapitre est... Particulier, disons -suffit de lire la note de l'auteur x)-, j'espère que ça suffira à me faire pardonner pour la future attente xp

_**Note de DarkYaoi**__ : Coucou les gens! Voici mon premier lemon, alors j'espère qu'il sera potable. […]_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Ils s'assirent finalement à table pour le dîner, qui se déroula dans un silence et une lenteur habituels.

« Vous semblez un peu nerveux, tous les deux, fit remarquer Alphonse.

- Ouais. Je veux vite retourner lire, répliqua Edward en pointant du doigt son livre d'alchimie adoré.

- Et moi, je suis crevé. J'irai me coucher juste après », rajouta Envy.

Ils restèrent silencieux le reste du repas. Envy se leva de table et alla se doucher avant d'aller au lit. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'Edward était revenu de son boulot. Il rentrait chaque jour sacrément tard chez lui, et parallèlement, Alphonse, lui, allait se coucher tôt, car toujours trop fatigué de faire le ménage, de cuisiner et de sortir.

Alphonse nettoyait la cuisine, et Edward, assis dans le fauteuil son livre à la main, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Envy qui, montant les escaliers, disparut peu après de son champ de vision. Il irait le rejoindre plus tard, quand Alphonse dormirait.

Le blond regarda à l'horloge. Neuf heures moins vingt. Alphonse irait sans doute bientôt se coucher. Edward pouvait entendre Envy faire couler l'eau de la douche, et sourit à cette pensée. Envy, douche, nu. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Alphonse, mais il n'en fit pas la remarque.

L'homonculus laissa les gouttes d'eau rouler le long de son dos et mouiller ses cheveux. Il se demanda comment cela aurait pu être, et ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait embarqué Edward dans la douche avec lui. Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur son visage. Il savait ce qui se serait passé. Il savait qu'Alphonse aurait tout entendu, parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'être silencieux lorsqu'ils le feraient, ce qui devrait sans nul doute arriver.

Il se sentit durcir.

« Et merde », maugréa-t-il à mi-voix tout en tournant rapidement le mitigeur de la douche du côté froid. L'eau glacée était certes très désagréable, mais ça lui permit de résoudre son problème. La prochaine fois, Edward pourrait sûrement s'en occuper. Il n'était pas vraiment un adepte des douches froides.

L'androgyne ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'alchimiste. Ses cheveux dorés qu'il ne lâchait jamais. Ils étaient toujours relevés et attachés. Mais Envy s'occuperait de changer tout ça.

Sortant de la douche, il se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait encore attendre avant que le chibi ne vînt dans son lit. Il prêta l'oreille. Il semblait qu'Alphonse avait fini de s'occuper de la vaisselle. Il irait sans doute bientôt prendre une douche, puis se coucher. Ensuite, Edward monterait.

Cette stupide boule qui avait commencé à grandir en lui depuis leur premier baiser se faisait de plus en plus présente. Elle essayait d'intensifier ces « sentiments » qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis d'Edward. Le brun s'acharnait perpétuellement à la repousser, mais à chaque fois qu'il était aux côtés d'Edward, une étrange chaleur se répandait dans tout son corps. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas que cette sensation disparût, mais de l'autre, il ne pouvait pas envisager de ressentir véritablement quelque chose pour le petit blond.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Alphonse venait juste de finir de ranger dans le placard les quelques assiettes qui restaient, et commença à monter les escaliers. Envy l'entendit lui marmonner un vague « bonne nuit » avant qu'il n'entrât dans la salle de bain à son tour, tandis que lui en sortait.

Edward tendit l'oreille jusqu'à entendre la douche s'arrêter de couler, et Alphonse rejoindre son lit. Aussitôt, il monta à l'étage.

Il prit une douche, puis erra un peu dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre de son frère. Convaincu qu'il était endormi, il se rendit dans sa propre chambre, où Envy l'attendait.

Il trouva ce dernier étendu sur le dos, fixant le plafond d'un air ennuyé.

« Enfin! T'en as mis un de ces temps! » se plaignit l'homonculus.

Pour toute réponse, Edward se glissa sous les couvertures, permettant ainsi à Envy de passer ses bras autour de son chibi.

« Dis, Envy. J'ai juste une question, annonça le blond.

- Vas-y.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous sommes un couple, maintenant? » demanda l'alchimiste, incertain. Envy rigola.

« C'était ça, ta question? Alors comment tu nous vois? Comme des potes qui restent l'un avec l'autre pour le sexe? » répliqua Envy, sans pour autant s'arrêter de rigoler. Edward rougit. « Bien sûr qu'on en est un. Tu es MON chibi, et je ne te laisserai jamais partir », déclara le brun d'une voix étouffée par les cheveux d'Edward, qui étaient, comme de bien entendu, mouillés, mais surtout relevés.

« Je te crois », murmura le blond. Envy fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la natte d'Edward dont il retira l'élastique, laissant les cheveux de celui-ci retomber.

« C'est plus joli comme ça. Sexy, même », susurra l'androgyne, faisant rougir le plus jeune davantage. « En plus, ça sèche plus vite. »

Edward enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'homonculus, et s'endormit.

« **Il a l'air si paisible...** », pensa ce dernier avant de rejoindre son chibi dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

Le lendemain, Envy se réveilla avant Edward et s'assit sur le lit. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Dis, Envy. Est-ce que mon frère est i... » commença Alphonse avant de s'interrompre lorsqu'ils les vit.

« ... » Envy le fixa. Alphonse lui fit signe de le suivre dans le couloir.

« Quoi? lâcha l'androgyne une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la chambre.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas jouer avec les sentiments de mon frère, parce que si tu lui fais du mal... » Alphonse laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme une menace, même s'il était embarrassé par la situation.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, et je ne « joue » pas avec lui », rétorqua le brun. Alphonse fourrait son nez dans des choses qui ne le concernaient en rien.

« Ed a détaché ses cheveux. Il le fait rarement, et rien que de penser qu'il l'a fait face à toi...

- Écoute, Al. Je ne vais pas abandonner mon chibi. Si tu penses que je ne devrais pas être avec lui, va en parler à ton frère. Pas à moi », persifla Envy, sur la défensive.

- Ed ne m'écouterait pas si j'essayais. En tout cas, s'il t'aime vraiment », répliqua Alphonse en regardant ses pieds. Envy resta muet, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Edward... L'aimait. C'était vrai?

Le brun se retourna, prêt à retourner dans la chambre.

« Ne le blesse pas », avertit Alphonse une dernière fois.

Envy traversa la chambre jusqu'au lit où il s'allongea, puis regarda le visage endormi d'Edward. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait vraiment? Et lui... Est-ce qu'il aimait Ed? Les choses commençaient à se faire confuses, et cela devenait difficile de suivre son plan. Utiliser Edward pour s'enfuir d'ici sans que les militaires fussent après lui... L'alchimiste pouvait l'aider, c'était certain, mais à présent, cela lui semblait mal de l'utiliser à ses fins.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui reposait sur le visage du blond, puis laissa ses doigts courir sur ses joues et retracer ses lèvres. A cet instant, il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Néanmoins, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'Edward le frappât en se réveillant s'il le faisait. L'androgyne soupira. Au moins, il restait quelques minutes avant qu'il ne dût se lever pour aller au travail.

Alphonse, quant à lui, était au rez-de-chaussée et faisait les cent pas. Que devait-il faire? Que pouvait-il faire? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis d'Envy. Edward l'aimait, n'est-ce pas? Mais est-ce que l'homonculus l'aimait en retour? Il lui avait affirmé qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Edward, mais quand même...

Edward se réveilla et reporta son regard sur le visage d'Envy.

« 'Jour, fit-il en s'asseyant.

- Bonjour chibi, répondit Envy d'une voix étrangement gaie.

- Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, remarqua le dit « chibi ».

- Oh, pas grand chose. Juste que ton frère a débarqué dans la chambre alors que tu dormais et... Eh bien, maintenant, il sait tout, expliqua le brun.

- QUOI? beugla l'alchimiste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise d'autre? Que tu avais fait un cauchemar et que tu m'avais demandé si tu pouvais dormir avec moi? Ah, c'est clair que ça aurait été drôle. Tes cheveux étaient lâchés... C'était un indice de trop, continua Envy, avant d'embrasser furtivement son chibi.

« N'essaie même pas de m'embrasser alors que je t'en veux, lança Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi es-tu énervé contre moi et pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas t'embrasser? s'enquit l'androgyne tout en se penchant afin de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Parce que mon frère à tout compris! s'exclama Edward en repoussant Envy.

- Oh, mais tu vas pas en faire un drame, chibi. Il n'est pas fâché, répliqua le brun avant de lécher les lèvres du blond d'une manière plus que suggestive, ce qui le fit rougir.

- Envy. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en rende compte de cette façon. Enfin, je veux dire... Ça fait pas longtemps...

- Et pourtant, tu m'embrasses sans problèmes, même si ça fait peu de temps, rétorqua Envy avec un sourire.

- Je voulais lui en parler personnellement, mais un peu plus tard.

- Mais maintenant, il sait, et on ne peut plus rien y faire, fit l'homonculus, tout en enfourchant les hanches de l'alchimiste.

- E... Envy? bégaya Edward, nerveux.

- Chut. » Envy se pencha et apposa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune, tandis que ses mains caressaient son visage. Sa langue toucha les lèvres d'Edward, que celui-ci entrouvrit docilement. Leurs langues s'effleurèrent légèrement avant de finir complètement enlacées, luttant toujours l'une contre l'autre pour avoir le dessus.

« Envy... » La voix d'Edward trembla un peu. « … La porte.

- C'est vrai », Envy s'écarta de lui, descendit du lit, ferma la porte et la verrouilla.

Il revint vers Edward pour reprendre leur baiser, mais le blond, qui n'était pas décidé à se laisser dominer, résista, et fit basculer l'homonculus en arrière. Celui-ci avait anormalement chaud et se sentait de plus en plus serré.

Edward ressentait la même chose. Il se frottait contre la bosse qu'il sentait au travers des vêtements d'Envy. Un gémissement leur échappa à tous deux lorsqu'il le fit, faisant grimper le désir un peu plus haut. Le brun glissa sa main sous le haut de l'alchimiste et le lui retira, tandis que celui ci exécutait les même gestes de son côté. Chacun détailla l'autre un moment puis Envy, lassé d'être dessous, inversa leurs positions.

Retraçant le cou et le torse d'Edward de baisers, il le fit doucement gémir. Sa main descendit jusqu'à la bosse qu'il sentait sous le pantalon de celui-ci, et la frotta vigoureusement. Edward s'arqua sous le coup du plaisir.

« En... vy. Je te... Je te veux... Maintenant. » haleta le blond avec difficulté.

L'homonculus n'avait pas besoin d'une seconde invitation : il agrippa le pantalon de l'alchimiste et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes en même temps que son boxer. Sa main glissa jusqu'au membre tendu d'Edward, qui sursauta.

« Envy... se plaignit le plus jeune.

- Shh... Patiente encore un peu », lui susurra l'interpellé au creux de l'oreille. Il se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements.

« Ed, tourne-toi », lui intima Envy, un peu nerveux.

Edward s'exécuta et s'allongea sur le ventre, frémissant nerveusement lui aussi.

« Lèche-les », conseilla l'androgyne au blond en glissant ses doigts dans sa bouche.

Edward fit à nouveau ce qu'Envy attendait de lui, puis ce dernier retira ses doigts, mais pour les introduire dans l'intimité de son partenaire presque aussitôt. Mal à l'aise, celui-ci bougea cependant un peu lorsque le brun commença à faire aller ses doigts dans un mouvement de va-et-vient.

« Tu es prêt? demanda Envy à son amant tout en retirant ses doigts.

- Oui, Envy. Mais merde, dépêche! » haleta-t-il. En moins d'une seconde, ces mots avaient davantage excité l'androgyne.

Envy se positionna puis pénétra dans le corps d'Edward aussitôt. L'alchimiste hurla de douleur, mais il lui appuya la tête dans l'oreille pour taire le cri.

« Ed... Ton frère va t'entendre...! » dit Envy tout en essayant d'étouffer un gémissement. Edward acquiesça de la tête, puis inspira profondément pour récupérer son souffle lorsqu'Envy relâcha l'emprise sur sa tête.

Il remua un peu, essayant de s'habituer à la présence d'Envy. C'était étrange et surtout, douloureux.

« Envy, bouge », ordonna-t-il tout en serrant les dents. L'homonculus se rendit compte qu'il était resté jusqu'à lors complètement immobile.

Il bougea lentement tout d'abord, dans un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il gémit, et Edward inspira à nouveau profondément en le sentant se mouvoir en lui. Le brun posa sa main sur la virilité du plus jeune et, par des caresses, lui appliqua le même rythme que celui de ses propres coups de reins.

Il commença à accélérer ses mouvements. Leurs gémissements fusaient dans la pièce, et ils ne pensaient plus à rien d'autre qu'à leur amour.

Lorsqu'il toucha la prostate d'Edward, celui-ci eut un sursaut et s'arqua.

Il continua à heurter cette zone de plaisir certain, tandis que des gémissements de plaisir, ainsi qu'un étrange cri perçant, lui parvenaient de la part de son partenaire.

« Envy... gémit-il.

- Répète, Ed.

- Envy! répéta-t-il, mais plus fort.

- Plus fort, Ed! lui intima l'homonculus en pénétrant à nouveau en lui, mais aussi fort qu'il en était capable.

- ENVY! » Edward avait pratiquement hurlé. Envy se libéra en lui, puis se retira. L'alchimiste jouit à son tour, le fruit de son extase se répandant à la fois sur les draps, mais aussi sur les mains de l'homonculus qui l'essuya sur les draps.

Edward se retourna, et sourit à Envy. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Cette boule qu'il ressentait depuis un moment l'étreignit alors complètement, lui faisant ressentir un amour débordant pour son chibi.

« Je t'aime, Ed, s'entendit dire l'homonculus.

- Je t'aime aussi. » Edward bougea un peu de manière à se retrouver complètement face à son partenaire, qu'il embrassa aussitôt.

« Ed... » fit Envy en rompant le baiser. « C'était vraiment super mais... Je pense que tu devrais aller bosser, maintenant.

- Mais Envy... J'ai mal. Et puis j'ai envie de rester avec toi », ronronna le blond.

L'androgyne soupira. « Ok. Laisse moi me rhabiller, et je vais aller voir Al pour qu'il téléphone à ton boulot en leur disant que tu es malade, ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Merci.

- De rien, nabot, lança Envy, cassant quelque peu l'ambiance.

- QUI C'EST QUE TU APPELLES « NABOT »? ESPECE DE PALMIER! cria Edward en se jetant sur Envy.

- Alors maintenant, je suis un « palmier »? Eh bien pour un palmier, je trouve que je t'ai quand même fait jouir en beauté... », lança l'androgyne avec un sourire en coin. « ...Vu que t'es encore dur. » Edward s'écarta d'Envy, tentant vainement de dissimuler le fait que, effectivement, il était à nouveau excité.

« Très bien, chibi. Tu t'occupes de résoudre ton petit problème, et quand je reviens, je te filerai un coup de main », déclara le brun tout en rassemblant ses affaires. Il les enfila, puis rajouta, tout en sortant de la pièce : « Retrouve-moi dans la salle de bain ».

* * *

_**DarkYaoi**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	5. Chapitre 5

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais**

**W.A.** : Et voilà, le chapitre 5, comme annoncé sur le profil!

**DarkYaoi** : _Review! Review! __Review! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si je devrais continuer. Ma charge de travail n'était pas très importante, alors j'ai eu du temps pour écrire... LES PENSEES DES PERSONNAGES SONT EN __**GRAS **__!_

* * *

Envy descendit au rez-de-chaussée et y trouva Alphonse, sur le canapé, maintenant un coussin de chaque côté de sa tête. Envy tapota son épaule, et Alphonse sursauta.

« Euh... Ahem. Désolé pour ça », fit Envy, en frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

« Vous n'auriez pas pu être plus bruyants, encore ? » lâcha Alphonse, dégoûté.

« Tu aurais pu quitter la maison.

- Mais je voulais m'assurer que tu ne faisais pas de mal à nii-san.

- C'était le cas, et pas qu'un peu », lança Envy en souriant sournoisement.

« Parce que tu l'as fait, en plus ?

- Calme-toi. C'était inévitable. Tu sais, quand j'ai glissé mon...

- NE DIS RIEN ! » cria Alphonse. « J'ai pigé, j'ai pigé.

- Ok. Bon, tu pourrais passer un coup de fil au travail de la part d'Edward et leur dire qu'il est malade? Merci », dit Envy avant de monter à l'étage.

Alphonse décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro. Il les informa qu'Edward était malade, puis raccrocha. Alphonse soupira. Pensant que c'était terminé, il s'empara de la télécommande de la télévision, mais entendit bien vite qu'en réalité, ils étaient loin d'avoir fini. Il quitta alors la maison comme Envy le lui avait suggéré.

« Ed ! » s'écria Envy lorsque son amant l'embrassa. Leurs vêtements constituaient déjà une pile sur le sol, tandis Edward poussait Envy contre la paroi de la douche.

Edward déposa des baisers un peu partout sur Envy, à chaque endroit accessible.

Edward s'écarta d'Envy et fit couler l'eau de la douche, s'assurant qu'elle fût chaude. Il se plaça dessous, et Envy l'y rejoignit.

« Envy... Je peux être au-dessus, cette fois? » demanda Edward.

« Bien sûr que tu peux. Enfin... Je l'ai été une fois, alors ça me paraît justifié », rigola Envy.

Edward commença à sucer la peau du cou d'Envy, y laissant un peu partout de nombreux suçons.

« C'est si bon... » Envy perdait notion de la réalité. C'était extatique.

La main d'Edward glissa le long de son corps et se stoppa au niveau de son membre. Il le toucha, puis le pressa légèrement, arrachant un gémissement à Envy.

S'agenouillant, il le prit en bouche. La main d'Envy se perdit dans les cheveux d'Edward lorsque celui-ci commença ses mouvements. Leurs halètements et gémissements devenaient de plus en plus puissants. Edward le suça encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'Envy craque.

« Ed... » gémit Envy. Il avait chaud, et pas qu'à cause de l'eau. Plus de vide dans son cœur. Edward était sien. Son chibi, son petit blond, son Ed.

Edward avala avec joie. Il se releva, un sourire en coin sur le visage, fixant Envy, dont les joues étaient rosées.

Liant leurs lèvres en un dernier baiser, Edward fit se tourner Envy dos à lui, et introduisit ses doigts en ce dernier pour le préparer. Envy ne se plaignit pas lorsqu'Edward s'enfonçant finalement en lui.

Retenant un gémissement, Edward attrapa le membre d'Envy et fit courir ses doigts le long de celui-ci avant de le presser plus fermement et de le frotter. Chaque coup de reins d'Edward plaquait un peu plus Envy contre la paroi de la douche, couverte de buée. Puis l'extase.

Rien ne pouvait être comparé à ce qu'ils ressentaient. Amour, désir, et douleur.

Edward se retira finalement et Envy se tourna pour l'embrasser. Sa langue se glissa brièvement entre les lèvres d'Edward avant qu'il ne se recule pour attraper le shampoing.

Se laver devenait difficile alors qu'ils s'interrompaient sans cesse pour faire, de nouveau, l'amour dans la douche ce qui les obligeait à utiliser davantage de savon pour se nettoyer à nouveau.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin un bon moment plus tard et sortirent de la douche.

Edward chancela tandis qu'Envy attrapait deux serviettes, en jetant une à Edward de suite.

« On devrait procéder autrement », nota Edward. « On ne peut pas continuer à gaspiller autant de savon.

- Et ton frère s'est sans doute enfui à toutes jambes, vu le vacarme qu'on faisait », continua Envy en suivant la pensée d'Edward.

« Ouais. Probablement. » Edward étouffa un bâillement. Il n'était pas certain que son frère continuerait à vivre avec lui encore longtemps dans ces conditions.

« Tu devrais dormir. Tu as l'air d'avoir mal, en plus d'être crevé », souligna Envy en donnant un coup de coude dans le bras du plus petit.

« Aww, Envy... J'ai pas envie de dormir... » geignit lascivement Edward.

« Plus de sexe tant que tu n'auras pas récupérer tes forces, car ce serait franchement chiant que tu t'endormes alors que je te prends », proclama Envy tout en se séchant avec une serviette jaune et duveteuse.

Edward demeura silencieux tandis qu'il se séchait, puis, de retour dans la chambre, se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit, boudant comme un enfant. Envy rigola.

« **Bientôt, chibi, je ne serai plus là, et tu ne te préoccuperas plus de moi le moins du monde** », pensa Envy. A présent, l'idée de délaisser Edward lui faisait mal. Cela compressait sa poitrine, comme si cette boule qu'il ressentait s'apprêtait à exploser. Il ne pouvait le nier, même s'il le désirait il était amoureux de ce chibi. Même s'il pensait déjà à aller rejoindre son chibi dans le lit, cette souffrance demeurait.

En traversant le couloir, il put entendre Edward marmonner quelque chose à propos de ne pas être fatigué, même s'il était écroulé sur le lit. Envy entra dans la pièce, et Edward le fixa. Cette douleur dans sa poitrine revint, mais il la repoussa.

« Chibi, tu dors. Maintenant », ordonna Envy tout en se glissant dans le lit pour presser Edward contre son torse. Il respira la douce odeur de shampoing d'Edward. Les cheveux de ce dernier lui chatouillaient les lèvres alors qu'il pressait son visage contre ces mèches dorées.

Edward se blottit contre Envy. Avec chaque mouvement, la souffrance qu'il ressentait s'intensifiait. Il allait devoir quitter le petit blond bientôt. Le cœur de son chibi serait brisé, le sien aussi. Néanmoins, lorsqu'Edward regarda Envy, ses yeux n'étaient rempli que de l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard. Envy était gêné de ne pas avoir ressenti la même chose plus tôt. Il l'avait simulé et c'était devenu réalité. Oh la bonne blague.

Il aurait souhaité disposer de plus de temps.

« **Je suis trop attaché, trop attaché** », ne cessait-il de se dire. « **Que penseraient Lust, Wrath, et Glutonny s'ils me voyaient maintenant ?** »

La main d'Edward se referma sur la sienne.

Une fois que Edward fut assoupi, Envy se faufila hors du lit, jetant un dernier regard, triste, à Edward, son paisible Edward, son petit blond, son chibi. Descendant les escaliers à pas de velours, il quitta la maison, débarquant dans la rue.

Ça lui faisait mal... La douleur était si réelle... Sa poitrine l'étouffait, il avait les nerfs à vif, sa tête lui tournait. S'enfuir, même s'il ne savait où. Il devait juste s'en aller. Il était trop attaché.

Très vite, la douleur devint trop intense et les ténèbres l'envahirent. Envy se recroquevilla aux pieds d'un vieux bâtiment, ne prenant même pas la peine de changer son apparence afin d'éviter d'être dévisagé. Ce fut à peu près à ce moment qu'Edward se réveilla.

* * *

**REVIEW, s'il vous plaît !**

_**DarkYaoi**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	6. Chapitre 6

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais**

**W.A. **: Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Envy... » murmura Edward, à moitié endormi, tout en roulant là où son amant s'était allongé auparavant. Il repoussa les couvertures et leva la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 20h30.

Constatant qu'il était seul, il sauta hors du lit et courut au rez-de-chaussée. Alphonse regardait les informations à la télévision.

« Hey, Al... Tu n'aurais pas vu Envy ? » demanda Edward.

« Non. Je pensais qu'il était encore avec toi. » Alphonse ne semblait pas particulièrement content.

« Oh, ok », soupira Edward. Envy était probablement dehors, à faire une quelconque bêtise.

« Le dîner est dans le frigo. »

Edward réchauffa le plat et mangea rapidement. Envy serait probablement de retour dès le lendemain matin. Il aurait juste à tuer le temps en attendant.

S'asseyant dans le même fauteuil et attrapant le même livre qu'il avait lu lorsqu'Envy l'avait embrassé, Edward reprit sa lecture. Cela se révéla vite ennuyant à mourir. C'était trop dur de se concentrer alors qu'il ne savait pas où Envy se trouvait.

« **Il sera de retour demain matin** », essayait de se rassurer Edward. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'Envy fût en train de faire une bêtise ou quelque chose du genre. Envy n'aurait pas pu disparaître d'un coup comme ça... Pas vrai ?

Quand Edward eut fini de manger, il retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit pour lire le premier livre qui lui passait sous la main, un qu'Alphonse avait laissé traîné, appelé « L'Alchimie du Monde Oriental ». C'était un livre qu'ils avaient acheté alors qu'ils cherchaient des informations à propos de l'elixirologie.

Il soupira. Son pressentiment demeurait, et Envy n'était toujours pas de retour alors qu'il était déjà cinq heures du matin.

* * *

Envy, au bas du bâtiment, trembla.

Des images d'Edward tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Edward, chibi, son chibi. Non, plus maintenant.

Le visage d'Edward, sa peau, son souffle, le goût de sa peau, son odeur, ses cheveux... Tout. Ça lui manquait déjà.

« Ne le blesse pas. » Les paroles d'Alphonse résonnaient à ses oreilles un frisson parcourut son échine.

Envy n'avait pas tenu cette promesse faite à Alphonse. Il avait fui comme le trouillard qu'il était.

La douleur, en général, ne dérangeait pas Envy. Néanmoins, là, ce n'était pas une douleur habituelle, ce n'était pas physique. C'était comme si une centaine de griffes acérées étaient en train de lacérer l'intérieur de sa poitrine. La boule avait éclaté. La solitude, la tristesse, la douleur... Tout ça lui faisait mal. Il avait peur. Lust et Gluttony ne se gêneraient pas pour anéantir le si faible et pitoyable Homonculus qu'il était.

La lueur du jour commençait à s'étendre dans le ciel. Là, maintenant, Edward devait probablement commencer à s'inquiéter. A nouveau, une vague de douleur créa un véritable nœud dans son ventre.

« Je dois rentrer », annonça-t-il au vide qui l'entourait.

« Envy ! » appela une voix. « Envy ! » Wrath apparut dans son champ de vision. « Lust te cherche depuis trois plombes. Elle veut te féliciter pour avoir affaibli le Fullmetal Alchemist. Grâce à toi, il sera bien plus facile à utiliser et à tuer. Sois heureux, ça t'assure la vie sauve. » Wrath repartit aussi sec et Envy commença à sangloter, appuyant sa tête contre ses genoux, complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? » mumura Envy. Avant, tout cela ne lui aurait rien fait mais à présent, c'était une galère pas possible car il avait laissé ses émotions échapper à son contrôle. Cependant, il ne le regrettait pas.

Le soleil, de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, peignait à présent celui-ci de nombreuses nuances d'orange et de rose. Les sanglots d'Envy résonnaient clairement dans la rue et de (trop) nombreuses fois, des gens s'approchaient afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Envy leur lançait juste un regard noir, et eux fuyaient la rue à toutes jambes.

« **C'est donc cela d'avoir le cœur brisé** », pensa Envy. « **Moi, j'ai mérité chaque once de douleur qui en découle, mais pas Edward. Je devrais vraiment y retourner, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas fait pour être avec Ed. Je ne suis pas sensé ressentir ces émotions. Je dois me ressaisir. Les abandonner. Les taire. Je suis devenu tendre à cause de ma négligence. Je dois le tuer.** » Envy en vint à cette conclusion. Allait-il véritablement tuer Edward ? Était-ce vraiment d'une absolue nécessité ? « **Oui, ça l'est. Même si cela me fait mal. Je dois me libérer de ma faiblesse...** »

« Ed... » murmura-t-il au ciel. « Je t'aime. N'oublie jamais cela. » Espérant qu'Edward lui pardonnerait un jour, dans une autre vie, il repartit, décidé à le tuer. Alphonse le tuerait probablement à son tour après la mort d'Edward. Envy ne voulait pas blesser Alphonse, physiquement en tout cas, en plus de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'aurait qu'à courir et éviter Alphonse à tout prix.

Marchant lentement dans l'espoir de trouver un autre moyen de se sortir de cette situation épineuse qu'il avait créée, il tentait également de repousser l'heure à laquelle il devrait tuer Edward. Ce dernier, en plus, ne devait même pas encore être réveillé.

Envy commença à entrer en conflit avec lui-même, se demandant s'il devait tuer Edward de suite ou attendre un petit peu.

**« Si je reste trop longtemps, je commencerai à avoir des regrets et ne serai plus capable de lui ôter la vie. Mais si je le tue tout de suite, je n'aurai pas l'occasion de lui dire au revoir. »**

Finalement, il décida de rester avec Edward un jour et une nuit de plus. Ce serait bien assez long pour lui faire ses adieux et lui dire combien il était désolé. Edward ne l'avait pas mérité, mais il n'avait d'autre choix. Si Envy ne le tuait pas, Lust et Glutonny s'en chargeraient. Au moins, lui, il lui offrirait une mort rapide, sans trop le faire souffrir. Sa mort serait triste, mais pas douloureuse. Tout cela avait-il seulement un sens ? Son cœur serait brisé, mais au moins, son corps demeurerait intact.

Envy arriva devant la maison et toqua à la porte. Il entendit des pas traînants tout d'abord, puis quelqu'un se ruer dans l'escalier.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un petit blond visiblement très en colère.

« Où étais-tu passé, bordel ? » lui hurla Edward avant de se jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser furieusement.

« Hm... » marmonna Envy en écartant Edward. « J'étais seulement parti pour la nuit. » Il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire, ou me laisser un mot ou... Ou... Ou n'importe quoi ! » fulmina Edward. « J'ai cru que tu étais parti pour de bon, alors je me disais : « Nan, il ne ferait pas ça », et j'en ai parlé à Al. Il ne pensait pas que tu reviendrais, alors je lui ai rétorqué que si, tu reviendrais. » Tandis qu'Edward continuait à évoquer sa discussion avec Alphonse, Envy le fit rentrer dans la maison. Il grimpa au premier cette sensation de crainte et de nausée était revenue. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Edward et soupira il entendit Edward le suivre à l'étage.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Envy ? » demanda le plus petit.

« Rien. J'ai juste mal au ventre.

- Menteur. Tu es un homonculus, tu ne peux pas tomber malade », fit Edward en rigolant. « Tu te fiches de moi ? » demanda-t-il tout en grimpant sur Envy pour l'embrasser doucement.

« **Oh oui, il va me manquer. Même ses sautes d'humeur plus incontrôlable que celles d'une adolescente** », se dit Envy à lui-même avant de laisser Edward se déshabiller et se préparer pour ce qui serait leur dernière fois à tous les deux.

* * *

Review, s'il vous plaît ! Dois-je continuer ainsi ? Envy tuera-t-il Edward ? Alphonse fera-t-il de même pour Envy ? Qui sait... ?

_**DarkYaoi**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	7. Chapitre 7

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais**

**DarkYaoi** : _Une question ? Une suggestion ? Envoyez-la moi s'il vous plaît !_

* * *

Envy se réveilla pour trouver Edward endormi dans ses bras, pelotonné contre son torse. Son cœur battit la chamade à l'idée de ce qu'il devrait faire ce soir-là. Tuer Edward serait difficile, mais nécessaire. Son seul et unique amour. Il le retrouverait lorsqu'il mourrait à son tour.

Le souffle d'Edward était lent et doux. Ses mains reposaient sur le torse d'Envy, et son visage était enfoui dans le creux de son cou. Envy caressa ses cheveux blonds, qui n'étaient plus maintenus en une tresse. C'était si doux... Ça lui manquerait. Tant de choses qui lui manqueraient... Tant d'autres qu'il ne voulait faire.

Edward remua dans son sommeil. Envy se raidit.

« **Dors... Dors tant que tu peux... Plus longtemps tu dormiras, plus longtemps tu resteras en vie** », pensa Envy. Lorsqu'Edward se réveillerait, Envy l'attirerait hors de la maison et le tuerait.

Le soleil matinal traversa la fenêtre. C'était décidément une belle journée pour n'importe qui d'autre qu'Edward, Envy, Alphonse, ou que tous les proches du jeune alchimiste.

Son cœur se brisait déjà et bientôt, celui d'Edward se retrouverait dans le même état. Envy savourait chaque seconde de chaque minute qui lui restait avec Edward. Ce dernier irait probablement travailler en se réveillant. Envy devrait l'en empêcher. L'amener autre part. Comment le tuerait-il ? Comment ferait-il ? Avec un couteau ? Une corde ? Un revolver ? Non... Tous paraissaient trop à ce qu'utiliserait un meurtrier. Ses propres mains. Ce seraient elles qui le feraient. Ses mains nues. Les mains d'un amant... Celles qui avaient caressé, tenu et touché, seraient bientôt celles qui tueraient celui qu'elles avaient aimé, aimaient toujours, et aimeraient à jamais.

« Ed... » murmura Envy. « Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne veux pas le faire, mais je me suis vraiment trop attaché à toi. Je t'aime trop. Te tuer est déjà si dur à imaginer... Ça me semble si impossible. Je suis si désolé. »

Edward remua à nouveau.

« Envy ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » Edward leva les yeux en direction du visage d'Envy, puis s'écarta.

Envy paniqua. « **Il m'a entendu ? Oh putain, non... Je voulais le faire sortir sans lui briser le cœur. Le tuer avant qu'il ne réalise... NON ! **»

« Ed, je...

- Non, Envy. Si tu souhaites à ce point me tuer... Pourquoi ne l'as-tu tout simplement pas fait plus tôt ? » Edward détourna le regard.

« Non... Ed, tu ne comprends pas !

- Je pense que si, au contraire ! » Edward sauta hors du lit et rassembla ses vêtements.

« Ed ! » Envy eut à peine attrapé son bras qu'Edward le repoussa violemment.

Envy se rhabilla en vitesse tandis qu'Edward, déjà habillé, lui, cherchait son élastique pour les cheveux.

« Va-t'en, Envy. Sors de cette maison, et ne reviens jamais », déclara Edward.

« Ed, s'il te plait... Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- NON ! MAINTENANT, DEHORS ! »

Envy sortit, la tête basse, quelques larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Edward claqua la porte.

« Grand frère? » appela Alphonse, à moitié endormi, encore en pyjama, alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai cru t'entendre crier.

- Rien, Al. Envy s'en va, c'est tout.

- Oh... Et quand reviendra-t-il ?

- Jamais », déclara Edward.

« Attends... Quoi ? Je pensais que vous étiez heureux ensemble ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Alphonse, inquiet.

« Il ne m'a jamais aimé. » Quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage. « Il s'apprêtait à me tuer.

- JE VAIS TUER CE SALE ENFOIRE ! » Alphonse ne jurait presque jamais et lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était qu'il était vraiment sérieux.

« Ne fais pas ça. Lui ne m'aime peut-être pas mais moi, je... » Edward regarda ses pieds.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à l'aimer ! Il veut te tuer ! » Alphonse était hors de ses gonds.

« L'amour ne se contrôle pas! » lui hurla Edward en retour. Il traversa l'intégralité du couloir à toute vitesse jusqu'à la chambre que lui et Envy avaient partagée, et se jeta sur le lit où il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

« **Pourquoi, Envy ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Cette douleur en moi... Ça fait si mal... Je veux que tu reviennes, que tu m'embrasses, que tu m'étreignes... Je veux sentir ton contact, ton amour. M'as-tu vraiment jamais aimé ? Ou était-ce juste un mensonge ? Étais-je simplement ton jouet ? Ou avais-je une quelconque valeur à tes yeux ? C'est si difficile de penser que tu puisses m'aimer à présent, après tout ce que je t'ai entendu dire. C'est tout autant compliqué de croire que tu ne m'aimais pas lorsque tu m'embrassais si tendrement. Reviens Envy, et dis-moi que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'une de tes blagues stupides. Fais-en sorte que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, afin que je puisse me réveiller à nouveau dans tes bras. Que ce ne soit pas réel. **» Le corps d'Edward fut secoué de sanglots. Il était recroquevillé en une petite boule, maintenant ses jambes contre lui, essayant de stopper cette douleur, d'oublier ces mots.

« **On a partagé tant de moments sur ce lit... D'autres doux, d'autres qui l'étaient moins. J'ai besoin d'effacer ces souvenirs de lui, de passer à autre chose, et de ne jamais y repenser. Je dois brûler ces draps, ce pyjama, ces oreillers. Je dois détruire mon livre d'alchimie favori, aussi, parce que ce fut celui par-dessus lequel il m'a embrassé. **» De nouvelles larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. « **Je ne supporte plus cette pièce. Ça me rend malade. C'est trop douloureux... Trop poignant... Trop triste. J'irai vivre dans les baraques de l'armée. Je n'aurai plus à supporter la vue de toutes ces choses chez moi qui me **_**le**_** rappelle.** » Edward se leva et essuya ses yeux. Ils étaient rouges et le brûlaient. Il dégagea le lit de tous les draps et sortit les oreillers de leurs taies. Il déchira son pyjama, et revêtit son uniforme réglementaire. Il le boutonna complètement puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée où il s'empara de son livre, puis se rendit dans le jardin.

Il y fit un feu. Son esprit était embrouillé. Il attisa le feu et le laissa brûler. Il prit son livre et le regarda avec dégoût avant de le jeter dans le feu.

« Grand frère, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Alphonse en se tournant vers lui. « On a mis tant de temps à le trouver, ce livre ! Le libraire n'en aura pas d'autre ! Nous avons acheté le seul exemplaire disponible ! » Alphonse regarda le feu, puis son frère.

« Je pars, Al.

- Où ça ? » Une fois encore, Alphonse était inquiet. Si son frère avait des idées suicidaires...

« Vivre dans les baraques militaires. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ici. Ça me fait trop mal. » Ils demeurèrent tous deux silencieux pour quelques minutes.

« Je comprends », murmura Alphonse, brisant le silence.

Ils retournèrent tous deux à l'intérieur afin de ranger les affaires d'Edward. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Juste ses vêtements, des livres, et de quoi entretenir son automail.

Alphonse le conduisit jusqu'aux baraques militaires où Edward expliqua à Mustang qu'il voulait résider là désormais.

Mustang obtint un regard menaçant de la part d'Alphonse qui traduisait clairement : « Si vous ne lui accordez pas sa requête, je ne vous manquerai pas. »

De ce fait, Edward obtint de séjourner dans une baraque avec à peu près douze autres hommes. Il avait pour lui un lit, une table de nuit et une lampe. Le reste de la chambre était meublé par les lits et tables de nuits de ses compagnons. Il y avait également une longue table et quelques chaises de chaque côté de la baraque, au milieu. Edward soupira. C'était toujours mieux de vivre ici que là où il souffrait.

« **Je me demande où se trouve Envy en ce moment... NON ! Je ne dois plus ne serait-ce que penser à lui. Oublier. Effacer ces souvenirs** », pensa Edward à toute vitesse. Il rangea ses affaires sous le lit et se dirigea vers le bureau où il travaillait sous les ordres de Mustang. Ce bâtard aurait sûrement une pile de papiers qu'il voudrait lui faire classer. Activité parfaitement ennuyeuse.

Il s'assit à son bureau et commença à classer les papiers qui avaient été délaissés par Mustang et laissés négligemment sur son bureau. Ce n'était pas un travail passionnant mais ça payait et l'assurait de ne jamais avoir le ventre vide. Il n'avait plus besoin de participer aux « missions » de l'armée, maintenant qu'Alphonse avait retrouvé son corps. S'asseoir à ce bureau suffisait à son bonheur.

Classer des papiers prenait toujours bien trop de temps au goût d'Edward qui ne cessait, en général, de crier et de ce plaindre à propos de ce bâtard qui ne faisait jamais son propre travail et exploitait les autres mais aujourd'hui... Il était trop déprimé pour agir de la sorte.

Envy obnubilait ses pensées, malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour essayer de penser à autre chose.

Il quitta tôt le travail, tout juste après avoir fini ce qui devait être fait pour le lendemain. Tout le reste était resté sur le bureau. Comme ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il gagna à être dévisagé par nombre de ses camarades. Il les ignora en beauté et se dirigea vers les baraques.

Depuis l'instant où Edward l'avait chassé de chez lui, Envy n'avait fait que courir. Exactement comme la dernière fois, sans destination précise.

Où irait-il, à présent ? Il ne pouvait retourner près d'Edward, tout comme il ne pouvait rejoindre les autres homonculi. Sa seule alternative était la mort. Et ce n'était pas une option qu'Envy était prêt à choisir. Pas alors qu'Edward risquait encore d'être tué par les autres homonculi.

Tout était vraiment compliqué. Envy n'était pas trop sûr de comment il allait s'y prendre exactement, mais il allait devoir surveiller Edward chaque seconde de la journée. S'assurer que personne de suspect ne le suivît. Le maintenir en sécurité. Cette idée lui vint spontanément, chose logique compte tenu de toute l'affection qu'Envy portait à Edward.

* * *

_Review, s'il vous plaît ! Plus j'aurai de reviews, plus vite j'écrirai ! xp_

_**DarkYaoi**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	8. Chapitre 8

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais**

**W.A.** : Merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews :3 Certes, je n'ai pas écrit l'histoire, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de voir vos réactions :D Et surtout, être encouragée à continuer à traduire, c'est motivant xp Aussi ! Pour **akatsuki69 **: Il est vrai que je publie vite ces temps-ci, mais quand on regarde de près, on se rend compte que je n'avais pas mis à jour cette fic depuis... Depuis... Un an? u.u' -trop de devoirs pour avoir du temps pour traduire T.T- Donc c'est une remarque à relativiser xD -je suis sûre qu'il y a des gens qui n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre x)- Enfin bref ! Contente que cette fic semble vous plaire, j'espère que vous resterez au rendez-vous pour la suite, il reste pas mal de chapitres ;p

(N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil aux autres traductions que je propose :D Elles pourraient vous plaire, qui sait ? -note : je fais encore de la pub x3-)

* * *

**DarkYaoi** : _Ok. S'il vous plaît, lisez tous le chapitre et postez un review si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions. _

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Envy se rendit chez Edward déguisé en postier. C'était assez loin de là où il se trouvait mais il devait voir Edward. S'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il toqua à la porte.

Quelques instants plus tard, Alphonse vint ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour? » fit-il, nerveusement. « J'ai une lettre pour Edward Elric », dit-il d'un ton professionnel, gardant une voix calme.

« Il n'est pas ici. Il a déménagé », répliqua Alphonse.

« Oh. Savez-vous où je pourrais le trouver? » Déménagé ? Edward avait quitté sa maison, quitte à être loin d'Alphonse? C'était pire que ce qu'Envy avait envisagé.

« Il réside dans les baraques militaires pour le moment. Je ne sais pas trop laquelle, par contre. »

Envy tourna les talons et s'en alla.

« **Ed... A quel point, en vérité, t'ai-je blessé, pour t'amener à t'éloigner de ton frère?** » Envy marcha d'un pas rapide le long du trottoir, passant devant de nombreuses maisons et magasins avant

Il entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea jusqu'à l'accueil.

« Bonjour. Où puis-je trouver Edward Elric? J'ai une lettre pour lui », demanda-t-il à la jeune femme derrière le bureau.

Elle leva les yeux en sa direction.

« Un moment, s'il vous plaît », dit-elle avant de se tourner vers l'ordinateur. « Il séjourne actuellement dans la baraque numéro 4.

- Merci », répondit-il avant de repartir en direction des dites baraques.

Baraque numéro un, numéro deux... Il les comptait à mesure qu'il passait devant. Baraque numéro trois... Son cœur s'emballa. Que lui dirait-il ? Le voir suffirait à coup sûr à le faire pleurer. Baraque numéro quatre. Il resta à fixer la porte.

« **Merde. Je n'ai pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Bordel, je n'y ai tout simplement ****pas réfléchis du tout ! Peut-être devrais-je m'en aller. **»

« Hey les mecs! Y'a du courrier! » cria un militaire quelconque.

« **Putain de bordel de merde! **» se dit-il à lui-même alors qu'une foule d'homme se ruait sur lui.

Il courut dans le sens opposé.

« **Pourquoi est-ce que je cours? Je n'ai pas encore vu Ed !** » Il tourna dans une rue adjacente au détour d'un croisement, tandis que la foule, elle, continuait tout droit. Il prit alors l'apparence de l'un des hommes qui habitait la baraque qu'il avait entraperçu dans la foule. Il se dépêcha de retourner là où se trouvait Edward.

_Boum_. _Boum._ _Boum._ Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il ouvrit la porte. Edward était allongé sur un lit, face au mur. Ses cheveux étaient noués, et il portait encore son uniforme et ses bottes. Envy le regarda, et repoussa les larmes qui n'allaient pas tarder à lui monter aux yeux. Il voulait aller vers Edward, l'étreindre, l'embrasser, lui expliquer qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit.

« **Je suis si stupide! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si douloureux, pour lui comme pour moi. ****J'ai anéanti Ed, et moi aussi. Je me demande comment il se sent. ****S'énerve-t-il toujours lorsqu'on l'appelle nabot? Ma gorge est sèche, je ne pourrais pas parler, même si j'en avais envie. ****Ed... Pourras-tu jamais revivre normalement ? M'oublieras-tu et t'en iras-tu ? Il y a tant d'autres gens au dehors. Même si ça me fait de la peine de me dire que jamais tu ne seras capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. **» Envy ne pouvait plus tenir. Il fit demi-tour et partit, courant à nouveau. Il se rendit dans un parc proche et s'assit sur le banc. Reprenant son apparence, il fondit en larmes. Il faisait déjà nuit peu nombreux étaient les gens aux alentours. Et de toute façon, tous l'évitaient. Il était si pitoyable, à pleurer tout le temps... A ressentir des émotions qu'il s'était entraîné à ne pas avoir. A perdre tout self-contrôle à cause d'une personne : Edward.

La lune était haute dans le ciel et les étoiles le parsemaient. Les lampadaires étaient allumés, et le groupe de personnes qui traînait auparavant non loin n'était plus là. Il faisait sombre, le silence et la solitude étaient maîtres. Si Edward n'avait pas entendu ce qu'Envy avait dit ce matin-là, il serait déjà mort.

Peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution. Edward resterait en vie. Blessé, le cœur brisé, mais vivant.

Son estomac se noua lorsque l'idée de tuer Edward traversa son esprit à nouveau. S'il le tuait, ces sentiments disparaîtraient et il redeviendrait normal. Envy pouvait redevenir celui qu'il avait été, froid et sournois. Capable de tuer et massacrer sans le moindre regret. A nouveau, l'idée de se défaire de lui lui paraissait sensée.

Ça pouvait marcher. Il le ferait. Plus de regrets, plus de pensées tourmentées. Il s'en chargerait de ses propres mains. Il laisserait le sang d'Edward se répandre sur le sol, apprécierait la chaleur du sang chaud qui coulerait sur ses doigts... Ces pensées, pourtant, ne le faisaient pas se sentir mieux. Avant, elles l'auraient fait. Plus maintenant.

Ensuite, il laisserait Alphonse en finir avec lui s'il ne redevenait pas son ancien lui. S'il lui restait une once de regret après avoir tué Edward, il se laisserait tuer à son tour.

Cette nuit était aussi propice qu'une autre. Il savait dans quelle baraque se trouvait Edward. L'attirer au dehors ne s'avérerait pas trop compliqué.

Il retourna aux baraques le cœur lourd, ne prenant même pas la peine de se changer en quelqu'un d'autre.

« Vous pourriez me conduire à Edward Elric, s'il vous plait? » demanda-t-il à un homme qui sortait de la baraque.

« Bien sûr, juste une minute ! » lança-t-il, complètement saoul. Son haleine empestait l'alcool. « HEY, ELRIC ! Y'A QUELQU'UN QUI VEUT TE VOIR ! » cria-t-il en direction de l'intérieur de la baraque.

Un bruit de pas traînants se fit entendre et Edward sortit. L'homme retourna à l'intérieur Envy, lui, sauta sur Edward.

« WAH ! » s'exclama Edward avant qu'Envy ne lui plaque sa main sur la bouche. Les yeux de l'alchimiste étaient remplis de la plus pure terreur.

Envy transporta Edward hors de la ville, dans un endroit plus rural, s'assurant qu'il ne pût parler, ou ne serait-ce qu'émettre un simple son. Edward se tortillait, essayait de s'échapper.

« Chut... Si tu t'agites, ça ne fera que compliquer les choses... » murmura Envy pour l'apaiser. Il berçait Edward, le maintenait tout contre son torse. Il défit la tresse d'Edward et laissa ses cheveux, libres, retomber sur ses épaules. Le blond restait silencieux. Il n'osait prononcer un mot.

« Ed... Tu sais que je pensais chaque mot que j'ai prononcé ce matin-là. Je t'aime, vraiment », murmura Envy.

Edward ne réagit pas.

« Ce serait certainement mieux si tu me haïssais. En tout cas, tes sentiments ne seraient pas heurtés lorsque je te tuerai. Je t'en prie... Dis-moi que tu me hais.

- Mais je ne te hais pas », répondit finalement Edward.

« Je t'en prie, Ed... Tu dois me haïr. Je vais te tuer... Tu vas mourir. Si tu dis me haïr, au moins, ta mort sera plus douce. Si tu me hais, alors tu ne souffriras pas tant.

- Je ne peux pas te haïr alors que je t'aime. Je ne peux tout simplement pas le dire alors que c'est faux. » Envy allongea Edward sur l'herbe, au milieu de nulle part.

« Tu seras bientôt mort », annonça Envy en se retenant de pleurer. Edward le regarda. Le coup partit Envy frappa Edward en plein dans la mâchoire. Du sang coula le long du menton de ce dernier, alors qu'il tombait sur le flanc sous la puissance du coup.

Envy mordit sa propre lèvre, retenant encore une fois un cri. Ça lui faisait mal, de blesser Edward... La douleur était bien pire que si elle avait été physique.

Il lui envoya des coups de poings, encore et encore. Il enfonça son poing dans le torse d'Edward, lui brisant plusieurs côtes par moments, du sang giclait.

Le visage d'Edward affichait une expression de choc, mais également de peur. De la douleur... Tant de peine entre les deux amants.

Le sang d'Edward coulait le long de son torse les doigts d'Envy en étaient recouverts. Ce dernier regarda Edward qui, gisant sur le dos, demeurait immobile, respirant avec difficulté. Il serait bientôt mort. Très bientôt.

Envy se pencha en avant en direction d'Edward. Il plaça ses lèvres sur celles du petit blond. Le goût du sang sur celles-ci le rebuta un peu. Doux petit Ed...

« Je t'aime... » murmura Envy à son amant mourant.

« Envy... » fit Edward en levant sa main ensanglantée pour caresser le visage d'Envy.

« Bon sang ! Ed, je ne veux pas que tu meures ! » hurla soudainement Envy.

« T'aurais dû... Y penser... Plus tôt... » articula difficilement Edward en crachant du sang.

« Merde ! Ed, tiens bon ! Je m'en veux tellement... Ça me fait si mal de te voir dans cet état... Là... » Son attitude lunatique le surprenait lui-même. Il avait affirmé qu'il le tuerait et pourtant, il n'y était pas parvenu. Il prit Edward dans ses bras à nouveau et courut aussi vite qu'il en était capable jusqu'en ville.

« Envy... Tu n'es qu'un idiot... » murmura Edward avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Ed... Réveille-toi... ! Maintenant... !Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir... » gémit Envy en sanglotant. Ils arrivèrent dans la ville et la respiration d'Edward devenait de plus en plus faible. Envy ne cessa de tourner à des coins de rue différents. La maison où Alphonse se trouvait était plus proche de sa position qu'un des cabinets médicaux de la ville. Alphonse saurait quoi faire.

Il tambourina à la porte. Alphonse était très certainement en train de dormir.

« Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure de la nuit... ? » entendit-il Alphonse marmonner. Il ouvrit la porte.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT, BORDEL? » hurla Alphonse.

« T'occupe. Aide-le, c'est tout », fit Envy. Alphonse prit son frère des bras d'Envy et l'amena dans le salon pour l'allonger sur le sol.

Toute la nuit, il s'affaira. Des bandages jonchaient le sol, du désinfectant aussi, et Envy, assis là, s'inquiétait.

« **Je pensais que je pourrais le tuer. Je pensais que ça aurait marché. ****Que pensera-t-il, à ****présent ? Me pardonnera-t-il ? Et si jamais il mourrait? Non. Al le sauvera. Il le fera. Je le sais. Al ne laissera pas son frère mourir.** » Et Envy s'inquiétait, s'inquiétait...

* * *

_Ed survivra-t-il? Hmm, je me le demande. Postez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_**DarkYaoi**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	9. Chapitre 9

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais**

**DarkYaoi **: _Ok, lisez et envoyez-moi un review s'il vous plaît !_

* * *

Envy étreignit le corps sans vie d'Edward.

« **Son sang est si chaud, je le sens sur mes doigts... Son cœur... Il bat si faiblement... La souffrance qui m'assaille est semblable à des millions de griffes transperçant mon cœur. Ce sang, si profondément rouge... Je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter mon geste. Mon amour, je suis désolé. Si j'avais eu la force de te tuer, tu n'aurais pas à craindre que les autres viennent le faire à présent. La souffrance que je ressens est si indescriptible même mourir paraît plus doux. Mon cœur... Il s'est brisé lorsque je t'ai embrassé pour la dernière fois... J'aimerais que ce soit différent, que je n'aie pas eu à tenter de te tuer. Je t'aimais trop, te portais trop d'affection... Je t'ai rendu faible, je suis devenu tendre. Je crois que, peut-être, je devrais mourir aussi**. » Souvenirs et pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

« Ed ! Je m'en veux tellement ! » sanglota-t-il, effondré sur le corps d'Edward. Le cœur de ce dernier battait vraiment très faiblement, et même si Alphonse s'acharnait à écarter Envy de son frère, celui-ci serrait à l'alchimiste à l'en étouffer, et n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de bouger.

« SI TU NE BOUGES PAS TON PUTAIN DE CUL MAINTENANT, IL VA MOURIR ! » hurla Alphonse avant de donner un coup dans le bras d'Envy, qui s'écarta aussitôt. Le torse d'Edward était recouvert de bandages Alphonse avait vraiment fait du bon travail en le bandant, mais forcément, il FALLAIT qu'Envy se mette à pleurer encore une fois et se jette sur Edward. Résultat, les plaies s'étaient rouvertes. Alphonse grommela tandis qu'il remplaçait les bandages à présent souillés par des neufs.

« Il va survivre... ? » demanda Envy, nerveusement.

« Oui. Mais pas grâce à toi. Si Edward ne tenait pas tant à toi, je ne me gênerais pas pour te tuer ici et maintenant », grinça Alphonse, un air sombre sur le visage.

« Je sais. J'ai de la chance d'être encore vivant, et qu'Ed le soit aussi. Si je l'avais tué pour de bon, je t'aurais supplié de m'achever », déclara Envy en jetant un coup d'œil au visage d'Edward, inconscient. Sa respiration était normale et l'hémorragie avait été stoppée par Alphonse. « Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille ?

- J'en sais rien, je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir. En plus, ses plaies sont loin d'être moindres. » Alphonse lança un regard noir à Envy.

« Je sais. Je suis désolé », répondit tristement Envy.

« Va dormir dans la chambre d'Edward, tu as l'air exténué. Je te réveillerai s'il revient parmi nous. De toute façon, il y a de grandes chances que ce soit toi qu'il demande en premier », expliqua Alphonse à Envy.

« Merci. » Envy monta à l'étage et se laissa tomber sur le lit en pagaille.

_Envy. Tu étais vraiment sur le point de me tuer mais tu as arrêté ton geste. Pourquoi ? M'aimes-tu réellement ? Ou suis-je simplement une distraction ? Question stupide. S'il ne m'a pas tué, c'est qu'il doit avoir des regrets, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ou alors je suis mort et me trouve près de cette porte... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça ressemblerait à ça, pourtant. Peut-être suis-je en Enfer, alors ? Depuis qu'Alphonse et moi avons commis le tabou ultime, celui d'essayer de ramener notre mère à la vie, je ne ressens aucune douleur... Alors peut-être suis-je vraiment mort. Envy ne m'a-t-il pas brisé des côtes et n'a-t-il pas répandu mon sang autour de lui ? Il m'a embrassé et dit qu'il m'aimait alors qu'il était en train de me tuer... Il est si tordu. Je me demande parfois ce qui lui passe par la tête. Pense-t-il à moi ? Ou planifie-t-il déjà son prochain meurtre ? Étais-je juste un jouet à but purement sexuel, un objet jetable ? Ce n'est pas possible, puisqu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, mais... Il est aussi du genre à faire des coups tordus, il pourrait mentir. Je ne veux pas y croire. Je fais une véritable fixette là-dessus. Est-ce que ce sont des gens qui crient, que j'entends ? C'est peut-être Al ? A-t-il tué Envy ? Ca ce serait donc passé ainsi ? Il l'aurait fait si Envy m'avait tué... Je veux l'en empêcher, mais mon corps ne bouge pas. Je ne peux pas parler. Je suis impuissant. La voix d'Envy ! Je l'entends. Il pleure... Ces larmes sont-elles pour moi ? Il m'aime vraiment, pas vrai ? C'est si étrange... Je sens quelque chose de lourd sur moi. Ma poitrine me fait mal.. Ca s'arrête. Des bandages. Je ne suis pas mort. Al est vraiment là. Il a bandé mes plaies. Je suis heureux. Je suis sauf. Envy, espèce d'enfoiré._

Edward remua.

« Urgh... » marmonna-t-il. Alphonse tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction.

« Grand frère ! » s'écria-t-il, heureux.

« Ma tête... » marmonna-t-il à nouveau.

« Ta tête ? As-tu seulement vu ton torse ? C'est là que tu es blessé... ! » s'exclama Alphonse.

« Oh... Bien vu... ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir des côtes cassées et une plaie béante sur le torse. Oh non... Vraiment, je n'en avais aucune idée », rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Bon... Au moins, tu as toute ta tête », soupira Alphonse. « Ne bouge pas trop, tu ne voudrais pas que tes blessures se rouvrent. Envy s'en est déjà chargé pour toi.

- Ah d'accord... Et où il est, d'ailleurs, Envy? » demanda Edward.

« Il dort, pour l'instant.

- Je dois lui parler. Et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce par la même occasion », persifla Edward d'un ton sombre en se tordant les mains et en affichant un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« **Oh merde... Ed va rouvrir ses plaies. J'espère vraiment qu'il ne sous-entend pas ce que je crois qu'il sous-entend. Autrement, il me faudra quitter une nouvelle fois la maison sous peine de faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines...** » Alphonse frissonna désagréablement à cette pensée.

« Pas avant que tu ne sois complètement guéri », proclama Alphonse. Il croisa les doigts pour que son frère tînt compte de son avis, pour une fois.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. J'voudrais pas mourir à cause d'une perte de sang en rouvrant mes plaies. Et merde... » Edward était franchement ennuyé à cette constatation. Envy avait une dette envers lui.

« Tu devrais dormir aussi, grand frère », le conseilla Alphonse.

« Je vais dormir avec Envy », annonça Edward en essayant de se mettre debout.

« MÊME PAS EN RÊVE ! » hurla Alphonse. Edward, choqué, fixa son frère avec des yeux ronds. « Oh... Ahem... Désolé, grand frère. Tu restes ici tant que tu ne seras pas guéri.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que cette interdiction n'a strictement rien à voir avec mon état », lâcha Edward en croisant les bras, boudeur.

« Va dormir, grand frère. Tu pourras nous crier dessus plus tard, à Envy et à moi », rétorqua Alphonse en éteignant la lumière.

Edward était épuisé. Il s'allongea et s'endormit aussitôt. Alphonse plaça un oreiller sous sa tête, et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Envy serait probablement mécontent en apprenant qu'Alphonse ne l'avait pas réveillé alors qu'Edward avait repris conscience, mais il n'aurait qu'à faire avec, point.

Alphonse s'attela à la préparation d'un plat pour le réveil d'Edward. Il serait probablement affamé. Il se fichait bien, par contre, qu'Envy meurt de faim mais s'il n'avait rien à manger... Edward lui donnerait probablement sa part. Et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Alors il prépara plus à manger que d'habitude.

Aux yeux d'Alphonse, Envy avait largement mérité la mort, mais il n'osait porter la main sur lui sans le consentement de son frère. Or, Envy demeurait important pour ce dernier, qui semblait enclin à lui pardonner sans le moindre délai. Pour Alphonse, cela n'avait aucun sens, mais une fois que son frère avait une idée en tête, la lui faire changer relevait de l'impossible.

Ce qu'il préparait embaumait littéralement, se dit Alphonse à lui-même. Ce n'étaient que de simples pancakes. Et juste parce qu'Alphonse trouvait ça amusant, et même si son frère était blessé, il posa une bouteille de lait sur la table. Son frère n'aurait d'autre choix que de le boire. Il n'y avait aucun jus de fruit dans la maison, et la seule eau qu'ils avaient était celle du robinet. Oh... Son frère était vraiment drôle dès qu'on lui parlait de lait ou de sa taille. Peut-être qu'Alphonse lui préparerait un rehausseur. Nan, ça, c'était méchant.

C'était amusant de mettre au point des plans pour ennuyer son frère, mais Alphonse avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant. Que faire en ce qui concernait Envy. Edward ne le punirait certainement pas, même s'il l'avait largement mérité.

Edward était étendu sur le sol, bras et jambes écartés il ronflait bruyamment. Au moins, il n'était pas inconscient.

Envy traversa le couloir à pas feutrés jusqu'à la salle de bain, se demandant si Edward s'était déjà réveillé. Après être passé dans la salle d'eau pour se débarbouiller le visage, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. En arrivant dans le salon, il vit Edward, complètement étalé sur le sol, ronflant. En même temps, il ne pouvait que dormir profondément après tout ça. Soudain, Envy se rendit compte qu'une bonne odeur flottait dans l'air. Il se glissa jusqu'à la cuisine : Alphonse préparait des pancakes. Du lait était posé sur la table. Envy eut un petit rire Edward allait a-do-rer.

« **Me pardonnera-t-il ?** » pensa tristement Envy. « **Je l'ai presque tué... Quelle raison aurait-il de me pardonner ? Je ne mérite pas son pardon... Plutôt son dégoût. Je ne le mérite pas lui... Je ne l'ai jamais mérité.** »

Envy retourna dans le salon pour s'asseoir aux côtés d'Edward. Il posa sa main sur sa chevelure, qui n'était toujours pas retenue en une tresse pour le moment. Elle était ainsi, lâchée, depuis que lui-même s'était chargé de défaire sa tresse. Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de ces mèches dorées et regarda son visage endormi. Il avait l'air paisible. Sa respiration était lente et calme. Envy fit poser à Edward sa tête sur ses cuisses et continua à caresser ses cheveux. Il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser, mais le principal intéressé et Alphonse n'apprécieraient probablement pas.

Peut-être qu'Edward lui pardonnerait, un jour.

* * *

_Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Devrais-je mettre un point final ici ou écrire un peu plus ? Edward lui pardonnera-t-il ? Les autres homonculi en auront-ils après Ed ? Review, s'il vous plaît ! Si vous avez d'autres questions ou suggestions, n'hésitez pas ! Review !_

**DarkYaoi**

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	10. Chapitre 10

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais**

**DarkYaoi **: _Ok ! Je veux savoir quel est votre couple yaoi favori ! Alors rendez-vous sur mon profil et votez, s'il vous plaît ! Lisez et... Review, s'il vous plaît !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Envy continua à jouer avec les cheveux d'Edward. Il commença à se demander comment les choses allaient se passer à présent.

« **Les autres vont-ils s'en prendre à Edward ? A moi ? Ai-je fait plus de mal que de bien ?** » La vie d'Edward était complètement chamboulée. Plus rien n'était normal.

« Hey, Envy... Ça te dérangerait de réveiller Ed ? Le repas est prêt, et je ne veux pas qu'il mange froid », expliqua Alphonse, un soupçon d'espoir dans la voix. Il voulait qu'Edward prenne Envy en grippe et le foute dehors pour de bon, cette fois, ou soit au moins suffisamment en colère contre lui pour qu'Envy prenne de lui-même l'initiative de laisser son frère tranquille.

« Très bien. » Envy appréhendait la réaction d'Edward. « Hey, Ed... » Il secoua doucement son épaule. « Ed !

- Mmh ! » grommela l'interpellé en roulant hors de portée d'Envy.

« Oh, allez... ! Al t'a fait à manger !

- Mmh... » fit-il à nouveau.

« Si tu ne te lèves pas, je te gaverai de lait, espèce de crevette ! » menaça Envy à présent ennuyé.

« NOOOOOON ! PAS DE LAIT ! » s'étrangla Edward en sautant sur ses pieds d'un bond. « Hey... Attends une minute... QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITES DE CREVETTE TROP PETITE POUR REMPLIR UNE TASSE A CAFE ? » Edward se jeta sur Envy. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse sur le dos, et Edward lui envoya un coup de poing dans le bras. L'alchimiste, assis sur lui, les bras croisés, lui lançait un regard meurtrier. « Hmph... ! » lâcha-t-il en détournant la tête.

« Ed, viens manger », appela Alphonse.

Edward se leva et laissa Envy étendu par terre.

Envy frotta son bras, et entendit soudain un bruit cristallin provenir de la pièce avoisinante. Il se mit debout et se rendit dans celle-ci.

« JE NE VEUX PAS DE CE MAUDIT LAIT, AL ! » hurla Edward à son cadet. Des éclats de verre jonchaient le sol, et la brique de lait y déversait son contenu. Edward attrapa avec agacement quelques pancakes et se rua au premier jusque dans la salle de bain. Envy entendit la clé se tourner dans la serrure avant qu'Alphonse ne se remit à respirer, chose qu'il s'était retenu de faire jusqu'à lors. Il semblait peiné. Son aîné n'aurait pas dû passer ses nerfs sur lui.

« **Il aurait dû déverser sa colère sur moi, plutôt **», pensa Envy.

Le silence s'installa Alphonse, lui, nettoya la cuisine, et Envy s'assit sur le sol à nouveau, dans le salon. Il se tournait les pouces, imaginant quel serait son châtiment. Avec un peu de chance, Edward lui pardonnerait. Envy ne pouvait plus envisager une vie sans Edward. Il l'avait presque tué, et ne pourrait plus jamais tenter de se défaire de lui. Jamais, non, jamais. Même si Edward le chassait, il le suivrait, s'efforcerait qu'il lui pardonne jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas. Envy était borné à ce point.

Alphonse ne laissa pas Envy disparaître de son champ de vision de toute la journée. Edward, lui, resta enfermé dans la salle de bain, et Envy bougea à peine. Alphonse, qui se demandait ce qu'Edward pouvait bien faire dans la salle de bain, toqua à la porte, seulement pour entendre son frère lui crier qu'il était aux toilettes. Évidemment, c'était complètement faux. Enfin... Sérieusement, qui y resterait TOUTE la journée ?

Envy décida de voir s'il pouvait faire sortir Edward de la salle de bain. Il toqua. Aucune réponse. Il toqua à nouveau. Aucune réponse.

« Ed ? » appela-t-il, inquiet. Il remua un peu la poignée. Edward ne lui hurla pas dessus. Ce n'était pas bon, ça. S'il avait hurlé sur son frère un peu plus tôt, il ne se serait pas gêné si c'était lui, pas vrai ? Il remua à nouveau la poignée. « HEY, ALPHONSE ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Quoi ? » lâcha Alphonse d'un ton amer.

« Est-ce que Ed est encore dans la salle de bain ? » demanda Envy alors qu'Alphonse arrivait dans le salon.

« Ouais. Pourquoi ?

- Il ne répond pas du tout. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me crie au moins dessus », fit Envy en lançant un coup à la porte, par-dessus son épaule.

Alphonse écarta Envy du passage et tambourina à la porte. « Ed ! Réponds-moi ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Envy... Il y a une fenêtre qui donne sur la salle de bain. Rentre par là pour voir s'il va bien. Utilise l'échelle dans le cabanon pour atteindre la fenêtre. Je te fais confiance une fois à l'intérieur, ne tente rien », déclara Alphonse sérieusement, en soutenant son regard.

Envy acquiesça et descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il sortit en trombe et se rendit de l'autre côté de la maison, là où se trouvait la fenêtre de la salle de bain. C'était au dernier étage, et les stores étaient baissés. Envy ne pouvait strictement rien voir.

« Et merde », jura Envy. Il courut chercher l'échelle comme Alphonse le lui avait indiqué. Elle était ensevelie sous un tas de vieux trucs, qui firent prendre à Envy un temps monstre pour les dégager. A chaque seconde qui passait, Envy devenait de plus en plus anxieux. Que faisait Edward ? Etait-il seulement là-dedans ?

Il plaça l'échelle contre le mur et grimpa, manquant de tomber par tant de hâte. Il attrapa le rebord de la fenêtre et essaya, s'acharnant dessus, de l'ouvrir. Elle ne céderait pas. Était-elle verrouillée ? Il essaya à nouveau. Définitivement fermée. Envy commença à paniquer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

«** EXPLOSER LA FENÊTRE !** » fut la première pensée qu'Envy aurait eue si cela n'avait pas présenté le risque que le verre soit projeté sur Edward. Ce ne serait pas génial, quand même. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il regarda à nouveau la fenêtre.

« **Comment les cambrioleurs font-ils pour pénétrer par effraction chez les gens sans exploser les vitres ? Ah... J'ai pas le temps de penser à ça !** **Ed est peut-être mort, ou que sais-je encore ! **» Imaginer Edward, gisant sur le carrelage dur et froid de la salle de bain, grièvement blessé ou mort, lui nouait l'estomac.

Il prépara ses poings. Ça commençait à l'agacer. De ce fait, il ne mit pas longtemps à envoyer un coup de poing dans la vitre. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient à présent couvertes d'entailles, mais il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

Envy écarta les stores de son chemin et jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle de bain.

«** Où est Ed ? **» se demanda Envy. « **Si j'ai explosé une vitre avec mon poing pour rien, je vais commettre un meurtre.** » Il pénétra dans la salle de bain. Edward n'était nulle part. « **Attends... Le rideau de douche est tiré** », remarqua-t-il. Edward s'était-il assoupi dans la baignoire ? Ça paraissait bizarre, mais plausible.

Il écarta le rideau de douche et manqua de s'étrangler à cette vue : Edward dormait, effectivement, même s'il semblait plus assommé qu'autre chose. Autour et sur lui, ainsi que dans la baignoire, des canettes de bière. Il s'en était envoyées plein, c'était évident ses vêtements en étaient même complètement trempés. Sa bouche était entrouverte, et de la bave coulait le long de sa joue. L'une de ses jambes pendait hors de la baignoire, sur le côté de celle-ci.

« **Comment n'ai-je pu ne pas remarqué ça plus tôt ? Enfin... Sa jambe pend sur le côté de la baignoire, bon sang !** » Le placard près de l'évier était légèrement ouvert. Edward avait probablement sorti la bière de là. Envy devait s'en assurer. Il ouvrit le placard : il s'y trouvait un pack de 16 bières, à moitié vide. Edward avait bu huit bières ? En combien de temps ? Ça en faisait tellement, des bières... Avait-il bu avant qu'Alphonse ne toque à la porte après le déjeuner ? Ou avait-il commencé à boire dès le moment où il était entré dans la salle de bain ?

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Envy déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit pour Alphonse.

« AL ! TON FRERE EST SAOUL ET INCONSCIENT DANS LA BAIGNOIRE ! » hurla Envy dans le couloir. Il put entendre Alphonse courir dans les escaliers presque aussitôt.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que... ? » s'exclama Alphonse lorsqu'il vit Edward dans la baignoire.

« Aide-moi... ! On doit le sortir de là », fit Envy tout en attrapant Edward par les épaules. Alphonse le rejoignit et attrapa les hanches de son aîné, qu'ils sortirent et posèrent sur le tapis de bain. Envy jeta toutes les canettes de bière à la poubelle tout en les comptant. Il y en avait huit. Alphonse avait déjà retiré le haut d'Edward et son pantalon, et les avait placés dans la machine à laver. Envy prit un gant de toilette dans le placard et le passa sous l'eau chaude.

Il essuya la bave qui coulait le long de son menton, et fit de même pour la bière qui recouvrait Edward, autant qu'il put. Envy eut à peine regardé Edward qu'il ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'odeur qu'il dégageait était infecte. Edward ne sentait pas Edward.

Pourquoi Edward ferait-il ça ? Envy ne savait pas. Edward n'était pas comme ça, il ne buvait pas beaucoup, et même, il n'avait jamais bu. La seule explication était qu'il était triste. En même temps, Envy l'avait presque tué.

En vérité, il était simple de comprendre pourquoi Edward aurait pu boire AUTANT. Il n'avait simplement pas pardonné Envy. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il serait certainement encore plus en colère contre lui et pourrait le frapper à nouveau.

Alphonse revint avec plusieurs vêtements propres pour Edward et, avec l'aide d'Envy, ils habillèrent celui-ci, puis l'amenèrent jusqu'à sa chambre pour l'allonger sur son lit.

« Envy, tu pourrais sortir et aller chercher ces trucs-là pour moi ? » demanda Alphonse à Envy en lui tendant liste de courses et argent.

« Bien sûr... » Envy avait l'impression qu'Alphonse voulait juste l'éloigner de la maison. Et d'Edward.

Une fois qu'Envy fut dehors, il inspira profondément. L'air frais sentait bon, il n'était pas saturé par les effluves nauséabondes de l'alcool. L'épicerie n'était pas trop loin s'y rendre ne lui prit pas longtemps.

Les objets sur la liste furent relativement facile à dénicher : du beurre, des œufs, du jus d'orange, du chocolats, des pommes, des poires, et du lait pour remplacer celui qu'Edward avait gâché. Il paya le caissier puis fit le chemin inverse, direction la maison.

Il n'était plus qu'à un pâté de maisons de celle-ci qu'il sentit que quelqu'un le suivait. Il se tourna personne. Il continua à marcher mais prit sciemment un mauvais chemin. Qui qui le suivît, il n'allait pas le conduire jusque chez Edward.

« Très bien... Qui que tu sois, sors de ta cachette et montre-toi, trouillard ! » Envy s'arrêta net dans une ruelle. Celle-ci était plongée dans l'obscurité Envy n'avait aucun moyen de deviner de qui il s'agissait avant qu'ils ne sortent de l'ombre.

« Envy... Pourquoi nous as-tu trahis ? Tu avais l'opportunité de le tuer, et pourtant, il est toujours en vie. J'ai du mal à m'y résoudre, mais nous allons devoir en finir avec lui, vu à quel point cela semble compliqué pour toi. » La voix de Lust éclata dans l'étroit lieu où ils se trouvaient.

« Envy, TU vas avoir des problèmes, t'imagines même pas. Lust, on peut jouer un peu avec lui ? J'en ai vraiment envie ! » geignit Wrath tout en sortant de l'ombre à son tour.

« Lust, Lust... ! Je peux le manger ? » demanda Gluttony en levant les yeux en direction de Lust.

« Pas encore, Gluttony », répondit-elle au petit et gros homonculus. « Je pense plutôt que nous devrions jouer un peu avec lui. Ce sera certainement divertissant.

- YEAH ! » s'écria Wrath avant de bondir sur Envy.

* * *

_Je suis folle d'Edward quand on le confronte à du lait... Je devais en parler dans ma fanfic. Une fanfic sur FMA n'en serait pas une sans Edward et son lait... T_T_

_Des questions ? Un commentaire ? Des suggestions ? Review, s'il vous plaît ! Devrais-je continuer ? Si je n'ai pas de reviews, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer à poster... J'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous et que vous ne vous ennuyez pas._

_**DarkYaoi**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	11. Chapitre 11

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais**

**W.A.** : Alors celui-là, comme chapitre, j'ai bien galéré x) J'ai cru que je n'en viendrais jamais à bout o.o' Il est certes plus long que les autres, mais même... Le texte était plus compliqué, ça m'a pris... trois jours? u.u'

* * *

**DarkYaoi **: _Ok ! Lisez, appréciez, et envoyez-moi un review s'il vous plaît ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Alphonse regarda l'horloge. Envy ne devrait-il pas être déjà rentré ? Bon, d'accord, en vrai, ça ne faisait pas SI longtemps que ça. Peut-être prenait-il tout simplement son temps. Si Alphonse y était allé lui-même, il aurait été de retour depuis 5 minutes à peine.

Alphonse faisait les cent pas tandis que les minutes passaient. Edward ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, Envy, bordel ? » s'exclama Alphonse pour lui-même, frustré après que dix autres minutes se furent écoulées.

« Nnh... » fit Edward en descendant les escaliers à moitié endormi.

« Oh, salut, Ed », lança Alphonse en croisant les bras, s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Mouais... Où est Envy, et pourquoi cries-tu ? » demanda Edward en se frottant la tête.

« Il est parti acheter quelques trucs pour moi et n'est toujours pas revenu !

- Bon sang... Quelle quantité d'alcool j'ai ingurgitée ? Ma tête me fait mal comme pas possible et j'ai l'impression que le monde tangue », se plaignit Edward tout en utilisant la rampe de l'escalier comme support.

« Pas mal. Envy m'a dit que tu avais bu huit canettes », soupira Alphonse. « Tu aurais du te douter que tu finirais avec une gueule de bois, compte tenu de l'impact qu'a habituellement la moindre goutte d'alcool sur toi. »

« HEY ! CA, C'ETAIT PAS MA FAUTE ! SI CET ENFOIRE DE ROY NE M'AVAIT PAS FAIT GOÛTER POUR LA PREMIER FOIS, AUSSI.. ! » hurla Edward. Cela avait été de la faute de Roy quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'Edward avait bu son premier verre d'alcool. Il en avait perdu l'esprit et... Son premier baiser lui avait été arraché par *frisson* Roy. Ce bâtard. Qui aurait pu se douter que ce coureur de jupons était gay ?

« Hm », fit vaguement Alphonse en regardant par la fenêtre.

Edward se rendit dans la cuisine pour chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent d'autre que du lait. Il sortit quelques restes de côtes de bœuf du freezer et les réchauffa.

Les pensées d'Edward n'étaient obnubilées que par des questions et des interrogations à propos d'Envy.

« **Va-t-il bien ? Quand reviendra-t-il ? Bon sang ! Ce bâtard a une dette envers moi ! Je le jure devant dieu, s'il se fait tuer, JE le tuerai ! Attends... Ça n'a aucun sens ! Comment peut-on tuer quelqu'un qui est déjà mort ? Et merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Envy... Ah ah... T'a qu'à aller te faire foutre. Hmm... C'est délicieux. Attends, non ! Je ne peux pas ! CET ENFOIRE ! Pourquoi suis-je si grossier ? Envy, tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Je vais t'étriper dès que tu seras rentré ! Puis je jetterai ton cadavre dans un trou, voilà !... Envy... Ca me fait si mal... Ma ****poitrine se serre... Ma gorge est nouée et j'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer en larmes. Tu m'as presque tué et pourtant, tu continues à me dire que tu m'aimes. Comment ça fonctionne, Envy ? Tu m'as peut-être emmené jusqu'à Al pour m'empêcher de mourir mais quand même... Tu as failli me tuer. Je ne sais pas comment je peux te pardonner ça... Que ferai-je si tu essaies à nouveau de m'ôter la vie ?** » Edward retourna dans « leur » chambre. Non, ce n'était plus « leur » chambre. C'était la sienne. Il s'assit sur le lit et commença à manger ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. Il continuait à penser à Envy et à tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés : le premier contact, leur premier baiser, leur première fois. Il sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage, tandis que des larmes embuaient ses yeux. Non, en général, Edward ne pleurait pas. Cependant, ces derniers temps, cela lui arrivait souvent.

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de son visage. Il passa sa main derrière sa tête et défit la tresse en laquelle il avait noué ses cheveux lorsqu'il s'était réveillé après son léger problème d'alcool. Il passa ses doigts au travers de sa chevelure, se rappelant à quel point Envy avait adoré cela, de le voir les cheveux lâchés. D'autres larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et glissèrent le long de sa joue.

Où se trouvait Envy ? Etait-il en train de revenir, seulement ? Pourquoi Edward s'en préoccupait-il ? Ça ne devrait pas avoir d'importance.

« **Je m'en fiche qu'il revienne ! Il peut même crever dans un trou, j'en ai rien à cirer !** » se hurla mentalement Edward à lui-même. Les larmes se mirent à couler librement, et Edward dut poser son plat sur la table de nuit. Il enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller près de lui afin d'étouffer les sanglots qui agitaient son corps. Envy lui avait fait ça. C'était entièrement de sa faute. Tout son corps lui faisait mal à force de pleurer. Il attrapa les couvertures du lit déjà défait et les enroula autour de lui. Il continua à pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir.

« AAH ! » hurla Envy alors qu'un Wrath plein de rage se jetait sur lui. Envy aurait à le combattre à combattre son propre compagnon. Non pas tant pour se protéger que pour protéger Edward. Il attrapa la jambe de Wrath et le balança. Le corps de ce dernier heurta l'immeuble le plus proche et il poussa un grognement.

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! TU VAS VOIR, JE VAIS MASSACRER LA CREVETTE QUI TE SERT DE COPAIN ! » beugla Wrath avant de sauter en sa direction à nouveau. Son poing vola : il projeta Envy au sol et continua à le frapper au visage.

Envy le repoussa brutalement Wrath était à présent au sol.

« LAISSE ED EN DEHORS DE CA ! » cracha Envy à Wrath. Il attrapa les cheveux de celui-ci et tira dessus avec force, lui enfonçant la tête dans le sol.

« Gah ! » s'étrangla Wrath lorsque sa tête s'écrasa contre le sol. L'arrière de celle-ci se mit à saigner.

Les ongles de Lust s'allongèrent brusquement jusqu'à passer sous le nez d'Envy, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à écraser littéralement Wrath.

« Viens, Wrath », ordonna-t-elle. Wrath repoussa Envy et se frotta la tête.

« Aww ! Encore un tout petit peu ! » pleurnicha Wrath.

« Non, nous avons... » Elle marqua une pause et adressa un sourire diabolique à Envy. « … D'autres chats à fouetter. »

Wrath sourit et bondit en direction de Lust et de Gluttony. Bien vite, ils disparurent du champ de vision d'Envy.

« **Ils en ont après Ed et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est rester là, debout. Je me sens figé... Inutile.** » Envy n'arrivait pas à se mouvoir. Ils allaient tuer Ed et lui ne faisait rien. «** Ne serait-ce ****pas mieux qu'il disparaisse de ma vie ? Je veux dire... Je ne suis pas celui qui va le tuer, alors... ****Al ne pourra pas me reprocher sa mort. Il aura disparu et moi, je serai libre de reprendre ma vie d'avant. Je n'aurai plus aucun lien ennuyeux avant ces vies humaines et étouffantes.** » Ses entrailles se nouaient, il crut qu'il allait hurler. Il devait les arrêter Edward devait vivre. Non, devait mourir. Il devait sortir de sa vie. Edward devait être aimé... Non, blessé ! Envy n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire, bordel ? » s'exclama-t-il au vide alentours. Finalement, il se leva d'un coup et commença à courir là en direction de là où se trouvaient Edward et Alphonse. « Ed doit survivre », murmura-t-il.

Il imagina Lust, Gluttony et Wrath déjà sur place. Cela le terrifia. Edward était-il déjà mort ?

« Chibi... ! » s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il se remémorait cette vision du corps d'Edward couvert de sang. Et s'il arrivait là-bas, et que tout ce qu'il restait d'Edward n'était qu'un corps vide ? Non. Il se refusa à penser que son chibi était si faible. Néanmoins, l'alcool l'avait fragilisé. Mais Alphonse était là, il ne laisserait pas son frère mourir sans qu'on lui passe sur le corps. Il restait donc une chance qu'Edward fût toujours vivant.

Alors qu'il courait à toutes jambes pour rejoindre Edward, ses pieds effleuraient à peine le sol. Combien de temps cela lui prendrait-il pour arriver à destination ?

« Ed... Tiens bon ! Faites que j'arrive à temps... ! »

Il vira brusquement au détour d'un coin, et vit leur maison. Il s'approchait de plus en plus, mais se stoppa. Il fixa la maison et écouta. Rien de suspect.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Une fois à l'intérieur, il regarda autour de lui. Tout était silencieux.

Il fit un bon lorsqu'il entendit le bruit sec du métal contre le métal.

« Et merde ! » entendit-il Alphonse jurer. Envy se permit de respirer à nouveau. Les autres homonculi n'étaient pas venus.

« Re, Al. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Envy en entrant dans la cuisine. Il y trouva Alphonse, entouré de pots écrasés au sol.

« Ils m'ont échappé des mains », expliqua Alphonse en montrant les pots d'un signe de tête. « Où étais-tu passé ?

- J'étais allé cherché les trucs que tu m'avais demandés.

- Et où sont-ils ? » demanda Alphonse d'un air suspicieux.

« Oh... Euh... Ouais... » Envy ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire qu'il avait rencontré les autres. Inventer un mensonge. Un mensonge, un mensonge, un mensonge. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile à ce moment, bordel ? Ça ne l'avait pourtant jamais été pour lui. « Je les ai... Accidentellement oubliés. » Oh oui... Un brillant mensonge que cela. Envy, t'es un génie. Le meilleur menteur qui puisse exister !

« … » Alphonse le regarda juste comme s'il le pensait fou... Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

« Quoi ?

- Envy... Comment tu peux oublier ce pour quoi tu es sorti ? Bon sang... Maintenant, je vais devoir aller faire des courses demain ! » se plaignit Alphonse. « Je vais devoir commander quelque chose pour ce soir... Je déteste faire ça. Tout ce qui est restauration rapide, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé. C'est inutilement gras... Quels parfaits enfoirés ! » La voix d'Alphonse baissait peu à peu alors qu'il continuait à marmonner dans sa barbe des choses à propos de ces « parfaits enfoirés ».

« O-k, c'est pas grave... », soupira Envy en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Oh, et Envy... » rajouta Alphonse.

« Hm ?

- Ed veut te parler », annonça Alphonse en indiquant d'un signe le premier étage. Envy comprit ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Envy frissonna. Ça allait être jouasse. C'était le moment tant redouté. Edward pouvait tout aussi bien lui pardonner que le foutre dehors, ou même le tuer.

Tandis qu'il montait les escaliers, Envy se mit à espérer qu'Edward allait lui pardonner... Mais après ce qu'il lui avait fait...

L'homonculus s'apprêta à frapper à la porte lorsque des sons étouffés lui parvinrent de la chambre.

Des pleurs. Edward pleurait. Envy ouvrit la porte et se figea : Edward était recroquevillé sur lui-même, enroulé dans les couvertures. Son visage était plongé dans l'oreiller, ses cheveux étaient détachés, et son corps était secoué de sanglots.

« Ed ? » appela doucement Envy d'une voix pleine d'anxiété.

Edward ne leva pas les yeux en fait, il ne réagit même pas.

Envy grimpa sur le lit et toucha l'épaule du petit blond. Ce dernier fit quelque chose auquel le brun ne s'attendait pas : son chibi se jeta sur lui, les projetant tous deux au sol. Comme Edward était toujours enroulé dans les couvertures, celles-ci suivirent le mouvement.

« 'foiré... » souffla Edward contre le torse d'Envy, frappant les épaules de celui-ci de façon répétée.

Edward continua à trembler et bientôt, la « chemise » d'Envy (si l'on peut appeler ce qu'il porte une chemise) se retrouva trempée de larmes. Le blond arrêta finalement de le frapper, et ramena également ses jambes contre le torse de l'homonculus. Envy n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé faire, alors il se contenta de passer ses bras autour de son Chibi. Ce dernier sembla trouver confortable la chaleur de l'androgyne et se pelotonna contre lui, essayant de se coller autant que possible.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un moment avant qu'Edward ne finisse par s'arrêter de pleurer, et demeura immobile.

« Chibi ? » fit nerveusement Envy, effrayé à l'idée de ce qu'Edward s'apprêtait à dire ou faire.

« La ferme, palmier », rétorqua Edward automatiquement. Envy laissa entendre un soupir de soulagement : au moins, Edward avait suffisamment gardé d'esprit pour réagir. « Reste allongé comme ça encore un peu, c'est confortable... » La voix d'Edward s'adoucit.

« Je suis pardonné ? » souffla Envy dans les cheveux d'Edward.

« Je n'ai pas dis ça non plus. Ça me fait toujours aussi mal, Envy... Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, pas encore. L'idée que tu me quittes est encore plus douloureuse. » Les jambes d'Edward étaient toujours emmêlées dans les couvertures. Il commença à donner des coups de pieds pour les enlever. La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire fut d'aggraver sa situation. Envy éclata de rire.

« C'est pas marrant », grommela l'alchimiste en essayant de se redresser. Sa tentative échoua lamentable et il tomba à la renverse, contre le torse d'Envy.

« Désolé. C'est juste que t'es trop mignon comme ça. Là, laisse-moi t'aider. » Envy écarta Edward de lui et le plaça sur le sol. Edward marmonna quelque chose à propos de ne pas être « mignon ». Envy rigola.

Envy s'affaira à dégager les jambes du petit blond. Il se montrait aussi doux que possible, même si les couvertures commençaient à légèrement lui taper sur le système.

« Envy... Tu m'aimes ? » demanda Edward. Cette fois-ci, il était nerveux.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime. Pourquoi poses-tu une question si stupide ? » lança Envy en regardant par terre après avoir (enfin) réussi à dégager les jambes d'Edward des couvertures. Ce dernier ramena ses jambes contre son torse.

« 'sais pas... J'ai juste l'impression que je... tu... nous... » Il butait sur ses mots il regarda au sol. Des larmes commencèrent à noyer à nouveau ses yeux. Ce détail alerta Envy. Il ne voulait pas voir son Chibi pleurer.

« Je t'aime. Tu le sais. Je le sais. Je t'aimerai toujours. » Envy tendit les bras pour ramener l'alchimiste contre lui dans une chaude étreinte. Edward s'assit entre les jambes d'Envy, ses propres jambes toujours ramenées contre son torse. Envy appuya son menton sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

« Envy... Ne pars jamais », murmura Edward en se laissant aller dans les bras d'Envy.

« Jamais. Sauf si tu me l'ordonnes », répondit l'homonculus.

« Pourquoi te demanderais-je de partir si tu m'aimes ? » demanda Edward.

« Pour toute la peine que je t'ai faite. Je suis désolé, Ed. Vraiment. » A présent, Envy pleurait.

L'alchimiste sentit les larmes sur son épaule. Au début, il crut qu'il hallucinait mais il réalisa bien vite qu'Envy pleurait pour de vrai.

« Ne pleure pas, Envy... » chuchota Edward.

« Je suis désolé... J'ai commis tant d'énormes erreurs... Je ne me reconnais même plus », répondit tristement Envy.

Edward commença à se tortiller Envy dut le laisser s'écarter, même s'il voulait juste l'étreindre pour l'éternité de façon à lui prouver qu'il s'en voulait réellement et l'aimait pour de vrai.

Edward prit dans ses bras la pile de couverture et les lança dans le panier à linge, dans le coin de la pièce. Envy n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne voulait pas gêner Edward en faisant quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas ou en provoquant chez lui de nouveaux pleurs. Il en avait assez de le voir pleurer. De ce fait, Envy se contenta de s'asseoir dans un coin et de regarder Edward nettoyer couvertures et oreillers.

Ensuite, Envy revint et attrapa la main d'Envy, la tirant, lui indiquant qu'il voulait qu'il se lève. Il le fit. Ils sortirent dans le couloir, se tenant la main.

« Ed. » Envy s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui avant qu'ils n'atteignent les escaliers.

Edward leva des yeux embués de tristesse en direction d'Envy, de nouvelles larmes attendant juste de pouvoir couler.

« Penses-tu vraiment que je pourrais ne pas t'aimer ? » demanda Envy calmement, ses mains posées sur les épaules d'Edward.

« Je... Je n'en suis plus vraiment certain », bégaya-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre. C'était, pour lui, un sujet sensible. Les larmes étaient difficiles à repousser.

« Je t'aime. Je le dirai un million de fois s'il t'en faut autant pour que tu me croies », déclara Envy en l'étreignant à nouveau.

« Hm. » Edward dissimula son visage dans le cou d'Envy. Aucune larme ne perla, cette fois.

« Ed... Tu veux aller parler un peu à Al ? Je peux rester ici, si tu veux.

- D'accord. Il voudra probablement savoir ce qu'il s'est dit. » Edward renifla et se frotta les yeux.

Envy lui offrit une dernière étreinte avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans la chambre d'Edward.

Une moitié de l'alchimiste lui criait de retourner voir Envy et de ne pas descendre parler à Alphonse. Néanmoins, il savait que tôt ou tard, il aurait à le faire. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et s'appuya contre le mur. Il commençait à se sentir nauséeux. Se trouver loin d'Envy était loin, pour l'instant, de lui faire du bien. Il avait peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Idée carrément malsaine, si l'on prenait en compte le fait que, quand même, Envy avait manqué de le tuer et que lui, il n'était pas encore prêt à lui pardonner.

Edward descendit les escaliers en vacillant légèrement.

« Al... » appela Edward d'une voix brisée. Sa gorge lui faisait mal.

« Ed ! Tu vas bien ? Envy t'a fait du mal ? » demanda Alphonse d'une voix inquiète tout en se précipitant à sa rencontre.

« Non. Il a juste pensé que je devrais te parler un peu...

- Envy, pff... » lâcha Alphonse. « Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire... ! » Edward souffrait, mais oui, Envy s'en préoccupait, c'était sûr, pas vrai ?

« Il ne s'en fiche pas », répliqua Edward d'une petite voix.

« Alors pourquoi a-t-il tenté de te tuer ? » Alphonse remettait sur le tapis « l'interdit », comme ils nommaient ce sujet.

« Je... Je... Je ne sais pas. Il doit avoir une bonne raison ! » Edward commença à élever la voix.

« Mais bordel, Ed ! Il t'a presque tué ! Alors vas-y, dis-moi quelle pourrait en être la raison ! » clama Alphonse en le fixant.

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! » lui hurla son aîné.

« ED ! ECOUTE, ENFIN ! QUELLE POURRAIT ÊTRE LA RAISON DE SON GESTE ? EXPLIQUE-MOI CA ! JE LUI AVAIS DEMANDE DE NE PAS TE BLESSER, ET POURTANT, IL L'A FAIT ! S'IL T'AIMAIT VRAIMENT, IL N'AURAIT PAS ESSAYER DE TE TUER! »

« Alors pourquoi tu lui demandes pas toi-même ? Comment suis-je supposé savoir quelle est la raison de son geste ?

- Et comment peux-tu savoir s'il t'aime vraiment ? » Alphonse s'était à nouveau calmé.

« Parce que... Parce que... IL M'AIME, C'EST TOUT ! » Edward se rua jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, laissant Alphonse un peu troublé. Ils ne se disputaient comme ça que rarement, vraiment rarement.

* * *

_Awww... Pauvre Ed. Hmm... Ce chapitre est mon PRÉFÉRÉ (et ce fut le plus difficile à écrire T_T) ! S'il vous plaît, envoyer un review pour me dire ce que vous voudriez qu'il se passe. Edward devrait-il pardonner Envy ? Les homonculi devraient-ils passer à l'attaque ? REVIEW, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! _

_**DarkYaoi**_

* * *

**W.A. **: Dites, juste comme ça... Je suis la seule à trouver qu'Edward fait limite peur quand il se perd dans ses pensées, au début ? o.o En traduisant, je le trouvais un peu schyzo x3

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	12. Chapitre 12

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais**

**W.A.** : C'est assez marrant de voir les différences entre les chapitres xp Autant le précédent m'avait donné du fil à retordre, autant celui-ci, composé en grande partie de flash back, fut rapide à traduire x3 J'ai eu les deux extrêmes à la suite, comparer le temps que m'a pris chacun d'entre eux à traduire est assez amusant :3

* * *

**DarkYaoi **: _Et voici le chapitre suivant ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews ! Ils ont égayé ma journée. Lisez, passez un bon moment, et reviews !_

* * *

** Chapitre 12**

Edward descendit la rue, réfléchissant à ce que Alphonse lui avait dit. Comment savait-il qu'Envy l'aimait réellement ? C'était, en fait, une bonne question. Avait-il la moindre preuve ? Envy était assez astucieux pour mettre au point un plan afin de faire penser à Edward que c'était le cas. Alors pourquoi Envy ne l'avait pas tué ? Il l'avait presque fait, certes, mais pas vraiment non plus. Peut-être que cela faisait partie intégrante d'un de ses plans démoniaques !

Edward secoua la tête, ses cheveux lâchés ondulant en suivant le mouvement. Ce n'était pas possible. Bien sûr, Envy l'avait haït, mais à présent, cela semblait si différent. Envy le réconfortait qu'il pleurât ou se sentît dépressif. Envy était trop doux et gentil avec lui (à des moments bien particuliers, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! *rire*). Comment quelqu'un comme Envy, dont la main n'avait fait que tuer auparavant, pouvait prétendre être assez gentil pour pouvoir aimer ? Mais Alphonse avait tort. Envy l'aimait. Envy avait raison, il l'aimerait toujours.

Edward n'avait même pas réalisé où il allait jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face aux baraques. Pourquoi avait-il atterri ici ? Peut-être parce que c'était là qu'Envy l'avait « kidnappé » et éloigné pour le tuer... Euh... Le tuer à moitié. Edward soupira. Ce n'était pas un lieu duquel il gardait de bons souvenirs. Il fit rapidement demi-tour et prit le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Il s'était rafraîchit les idées et à présent, tout ce qu'il désirait était de retourner chez lui, s'excuser auprès de Al et dormir, de préférence dans les bras d'Envy, même s'il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à lui faire du mal. Il devrait le repousser, le virer de la maison, effacer tous ses souvenirs de lui. Alphonse serait plus heureux mais... Lui, le serait-il ?

« **BON SANG ! La vie était foutrement plus simple lorsque je cherchais la Pierre Philosophale ! JE PREFERERAIS ENCORE FAIRE CA QU'ÊTRE EMBOURBE DANS CETTE HISTOIRE ! **» Edward se torturait à la recherche d'une solution à toute cette pagaille. Comment pouvait-il y parvenir alors que ce n'était même pas de sa faute ? C'était de celle d'Envy, ce serait à lui de tout arranger.

Il poursuivit son chemin il commençait à se sentir crispé et énervé. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être à cause du ciel devenu rapidement sombre ou peut-être à cause de toutes ces pensées qu'il avait pour Envy... Qui savait ?

La maison apparut dans son champ de vision. Il accéléra le pas, puis courut. Il voulait Envy. Être près de lui devint soudainement un besoin pressant. Une brusque sensation. Auparavant, il ne souhaitait que dormir et à présent, Edward était bien réveillé. Il se stoppa face à la porte d'entrée. Qu'allait-il dire ? Il avait laissé Alphonse en plan... Que lui dirait-il ?

Il ouvrit la porte nerveusement. Il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci. Personne en vue. Il fut soulagé. Au moins, Alphonse ne commencerait pas à lui hurler dessus tout de suite. Edward ne savait pas s'il aurait pu supporter une dispute pour le moment. Il monta à l'étage, espérant ne pas croiser Alphonse. La porte de la chambre de celui-ci n'était qu'à moitié fermée Edward jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il trouva Alphonse assis sur son lit, parcourant du regard ce qui ressemblait à des notes. Edward fit marche arrière sans toucher à la porte, puis partit en direction de sa chambre. La porte était fermée. Il l'ouvrit. Envy était affalé sur le lit, endormi. Sa bouche était entrouverte, sa respiration calme.

« **Au moins, il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter de tout ça pour l'instant... Dormir, c'est le paradis** », pensa Edward. Il avança puis poussa Envy de façon à ce qu'il ne prit pas toute la place. Edward s'allongea dos à lui. C'était agréable de savoir Envy dans son dos. Le petit blond avait espéré que l'androgyne soit réveillé afin de pouvoir s'endormir dans ses bras, en sécurité, entouré de chaleur et d'amour. Il respira profondément. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir. Mais ce n'était pas si simple. D'horribles souvenirs le tourmentaient dès qu'il fermait les yeux, l'empêchant presque de dormir. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'Envy était là mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver les choses.

_« Ce serait certainement mieux si tu me haïssais. En tout cas, tes sentiments ne seraient pas heurtés lorsque je te tuerai. Je t'en prie... Dis-moi que tu me hais._

_- Mais je ne te hais pas », répondit finalement Edward._

_« Je t'en prie, Ed... Tu dois me haïr. Je vais te tuer... Tu vas mourir. Si tu dis me haïr, au moins, ta mort sera plus douce. Si tu me hais, alors tu ne souffriras pas tant._

_- Je ne peux pas te haïr alors que je t'aime. Je ne peux tout simplement pas le dire alors que c'est faux. » Envy allongea Edward sur l'herbe, au milieu de nulle part._

_« Tu seras bientôt mort », annonça Envy en se retenant de pleurer. Edward le regarda. Le coup partit Envy frappa Edward en plein dans la mâchoire. Du sang coula le long du menton de ce dernier, alors qu'il tombait sur le flanc sous la puissance du coup. _

_Envy mordit sa propre lèvre, retenant encore une fois un cri. Ça lui faisait mal, de blesser Edward... La douleur était bien pire que si elle avait été physique._

_Il lui envoya des coups de poings, encore et encore. Il enfonça son poing dans le torse d'Edward, lui brisant plusieurs côtes par moments, du sang giclait._

_Le visage d'Edward affichait une expression de choc, mais également de peur. De la douleur... Tant de peine entre les deux amants._

_Le sang d'Edward coulait le long de son torse les doigts d'Envy en étaient recouverts. Ce dernier regarda Edward qui, gisant sur le dos, demeurait immobile, respirant avec difficulté. Il serait bientôt mort. Très bientôt._

_Envy se pencha en avant en direction d'Edward. Il plaça ses lèvres sur celles du petit blond. Le goût du sang sur celles-ci le rebuta un peu. Doux petit Ed..._

_« Je t'aime... » murmura Envy à son amant mourant._

Edward ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court. Il s'était presque endormi mais ce souvenir avait ressurgi. Il n'allait pas pleurer, ni réagir à ce dont il se souvenait. Il n'allait rien faire. Il allait juste s'allonger là et dormir. Pas de larmes.

« Envy... » murmura Edward d'une voix plus grave qu'habituellement. Il se retourna et se pelotonna contre le dos d'Envy. Il noua ses bras autour de son torse il voulait simplement se rapprocher de lui. Il appuya son front contre le dos de l'homonculus et respira l'odeur de celui-ci. Le blond ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'odeur d'Envy, sur la chaleur de sa peau. Des souvenirs plus joyeux envahirent ses pensées.

_« Ed... » fit Envy en rompant le baiser. « C'était vraiment super mais... Je pense que tu devrais aller bosser, maintenant._

_- Mais Envy... J'ai mal. Et puis j'ai envie de rester avec toi », ronronna le blond._

_L'androgyne soupira. « Ok. Laisse moi me rhabiller, et je vais aller voir Al pour qu'il téléphone à ton boulot en leur disant que tu es malade, ou quelque chose du genre. »_

_« Merci._

_- De rien, nabot, lança Envy, cassant quelque peu l'ambiance._

_- QUI C'EST QUE TU APPELLES « NABOT »? ESPECE DE PALMIER! cria Edward en se jetant sur Envy._

_- Alors maintenant, je suis un « palmier »? Eh bien pour un palmier, je trouve que je t'ai quand même fait jouir en beauté... », lança l'androgyne avec un sourire en coin. « ...Vu que t'es encore dur. » Edward s'écarta d'Envy, tentant vainement de dissimuler le fait que, effectivement, il était à nouveau excité. _

Edward manqua d'éclater de rire. Depuis qu'il se remémorait tout ça, c'était la première fois qu'il souriait.

_« Envy », gémit Edward. « Je dois vérifier tes blessures ». Il rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque l'homonculus se mit à embrasser son cou._

_Cependant, il le repoussa, et ferma la porte._

_« Allonge-toi », lui ordonna-t-il en pointant le lit du doigt._

_Envy s'exécuta et retira son haut. Edward regarda son torse._

_« Tu es parfaitement guéri, je crois, mais je dois m'en assurer », murmura-t-il d'une voix lascive tout en baissant sa tête au niveau du ventre de l'homonculus._

_Le blond se mit à le lécher. Doucement tout d'abord, puis, au fur et à mesure, il remonta le long de son torse. Il déposa de nombreux baisers sur la peau du brun au passage._

Est-ce que chacun de ses souvenirs impliquait un acte sexuel ? Cette fois, Edward fronça les sourcils. Était-ce tout ce qu'il était pour Envy ? Un jouet à exploiter sexuellement ?

_« Hey, chibi. Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi? remarqua l'androgyne dans un sourire._

_- La ferme » lança Edward tout en se collant à lui. Envy passa ses bras autour de lui et s'endormit._

_Tout était paisible, une fois enveloppé par la chaleur des bras d'Envy, de son corps, de ses lèvres... Tout le rendait heureux. Edward ne put s'empêcher de contempler à nouveau le visage endormi de l'homonculus. Il ne semblait jamais serein d'habitude, mais là, si._

C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble dans ce lit même. Dormir, ça n'impliquait rien de sexuel... En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'Envy ait l'idée de le violer dans son sommeil... Non. Il ne le ferait pas, ça, pas vrai ?

« **Envy... Envy... Envy... Envy... Envy... Envy... **» Edward s'endormit, ses rêves uniquement tournés vers Envy, englobant positif et négatif.

* * *

Alphonse parcourait les notes que son frère et lui avait amassés au cours de leurs années de recherche dans le but de retrouver leurs corps. Ces notes n'étaient plus vraiment nécessaires à présent qu'ils avaient récupérés leurs corps (à l'exception de l'automail d'Edward) mais Alphonse les avait gardées. Elles constituaient des souvenirs de cette époque. Les homonculi, eux, continuaient à chercher un moyen de devenir humains. Cela n'aurait probablement jamais de fin.

Il y a un moment de cela, Alphonse avait pensé avoir attendu, au travers de la porte, quelqu'un passer, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Cela faisait à peu près une demie heure. Il décida d'aller vérifier si Edward était revenu. Si oui, il était probablement avec Envy. Alphonse soupira. Il haïssait Envy. Il ne méritait pas son frère. Edward méritait mieux que quelqu'un qui tente de le tuer.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward. La porte était grande ouverte. Soit Edward était revenu soit Envy s'était réveillé puisque la dernière fois qu'Alphonse l'avait vue, la porte était presque complètement fermée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce : Edward dormait paisiblement, cramponné à Envy. Évidemment. Alphonse aurait encore préféré qu'Edward soit avec Roy plutôt qu'avec Envy. Au moins, Roy aurait été bon envers lui même s'il était _bien_ plus âgé qu'Edward.

Il regarda Envy bouger dans son sommeil, se tournant jusqu'à se retrouver hors de portée d'Edward. Celui-ci gémit lorsque l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur Envy fut brisée. Inconsciemment, il se déplaça et agrippa à nouveau Envy, même si, endormi, Edward n'était pas très précis. Il s'était surtout débrouillé pour grimper sur Envy de façon à poser sa tête sur son propre bras, lui-même posé sur la tête d'Envy.

« **Ce ne doit être confortable pour aucun d'eux deux...** » pensa Alphonse en les regardant.

Il ne voulait pas les réveiller mais ne voulait pas non plus qu'Edward finisse avec un torticolis. Il trouva mieux de simplement les laisser tranquilles. S'il avait de la chance, Edward accuserait Envy de lui avoir provoqué ce torticolis, ou alors serait juste un peu énervé envers lui...

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il pouvait aller acheter ce qu'Envy avait « oublié » mais cela signifierait les laisser seuls tous les deux. Il en avait assez de lire et il était trop tôt pour préparer le dîner. Il se dit qu'Edward et Envy avait eu une bonne idée pour occuper leur journée : dormir. C'était une journée particulièrement ennuyeuse, en fait. Il ferait tout aussi bien de dormir lui aussi et c'est ce qu'il fit après avoir vérifier une fois de plus que tout allait bien pour Edward...

* * *

_Reviews, s'il vous plaît ! Ça me rend heureuse, et en plus, ça me fait écrire plus vite ! xP_

_Allez sur mon profil pour voter pour votre couple yaoi favori !_

_**DarkYaoi**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	13. Chapitre 13

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais**

**W.A.** : Voici le chapitre 13 ! On a donc lu un peu plus de la moitié de la fic x3 Par contre... Bon, je ne sais pas si l'ont peut parler de mauvaise nouvelle, mais bon... Juste pour prévenir que comme j'ai repris les cours, là... Les publications seront un peu plus espacées. Je prévois deux chapitres par semaine en moyenne, un si ma charge de travail est trop conséquente. Toutefois, même si un ralentissement se fait légèrement sentir, j'espère que vous serez toujours des lecteurs assidus pour, d'une part, encourager l'auteur, mais moi aussi xp (mine de rien, traduire, ça demande du boulot). J'en profite pour rappeler que si vous connaissez une histoire, en espagnol ou en anglais qui vous plaît, et que vous voulez que je la traduise, il suffit de me laisser un message, je serai ravie de m'en occuper :D Bonne lecture !

**DarkYaoi **: _Merci d'avoir lu et commenté ! J'apprécie vraiment ! Désolée d'avoir été si longue à publier !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Envy se réveilla avec quelque chose sur la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux c'était un bras.

« Hmm... » fit Envy à moitié endormi. Qui pouvait bien poser son bras sur quelqu'un qui dormait, bon sang ? Envy était dans le coton, pour le moment. La seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser était à quel point il était fatigué, tout en se demandant pourquoi diable quelqu'un laisserait son bras étendu sur la tête de quelqu'un.

Il se redressa et entendit un bruit sourd à ses côtés. Il jeta un coup d'œil. C'était Edward. Il leva les yeux au ciel, bien sûr que c'était lui.

« Oups... » lâcha Envy en réalisant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il venait juste de dégager Edward de sur lui. C'était surprenant que ce dernier ne se soit pas réveillé. L'alchimiste était surtout vraiment épuisé de toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées. Cependant, si on lui en avait demandé, plus tard, la raison, il aurait probablement nié tout en bloc.

Envy s'assit non loin et plaça les épaules et la tête d'Edward sur ses cuisses. Ce dernier tressaillait en continu ou presque. Envy se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien rêver. Il laissa ses doigts plonger dans les cheveux de l'alchimiste une ou deux fois avant de s'appuyer contre la tête de lit et de fermer les yeux.

« Ngh... » Un léger son émana d'Edward. Envy ouvrit un œil. Les sourcils du plus jeunes étaient plissés et sa bouche n'était plus qu'une fine ligne. Il souffrait. A quoi rêvait-il ? L'inquiétude submergea l'homonculus.

Envy toucha doucement sa joue et continua à regarder son visage. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il réveiller Edward ? Il avait besoin de dormir, certes, mais il ne voulait pas que cela le fît souffrir.

«** Tout est de ma faute. Il ne serait pas là à souffrir si je n'avais pas essayé de... **» Envy interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Il essayait d'oublier ça.

« Ed ? Réveille-toi... » murmura Envy à son oreille.

« NON ! » hurla presque Edward. « STOP !

- Ed ! Réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! » Envy redressa Edward de sorte à le faire s'asseoir et à l'appuyer contre lui. « Ça va allez, c'est moi... Ce n'est que moi. Personne ne va te faire du mal. » Il aurait l'air fin s'il rêvait de lui et de ce qu'il avait manqué de lui faire...

« AAH ! » Edward se débattait, essayant de lui échapper. Envy ne fit que le serrer plus fort dans ses bras. « LÂCHE-MOI !

- Edward Elric, espèce de crevette ! » lui hurla Envy au visage. Ça marcha. Edward s'était réveillé.

« QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITES DE MINISCULE PETIT NABOT QUI NE PEUT MÊME PAS VOIR PAR-DESSUS UN GALET ? » rugit Edward en réponse, avant de faire tomber Envy du lit avec fracas.

« Hey... Surveille ton langage, chibi », soupira Envy.

« TOI, SURVEILLE TON PUTAIN DE LANGAGE !

- BREF. Tu rêvais de quoi ? » demanda Envy en essayant de rester calme et de ne pas hurler à son tour.

« TU... De rien. » Edward avait manqué hurler à nouveau mais il affichait à présent une expression douloureuse.

« Ed... Tu peux me le dire, tu sais », le rassura Envy en grimpant à nouveau sur le lit pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Non, je ne peux pas », répliqua Edward en s'écartant bien loin d'Envy.

« Ed... » Envy se rapprocha de lui.

« NON ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! » s'exclama Edward en faisant un brusque geste de la main. Il se leva et dévala les escaliers jusqu'à l'endroit où Alphonse se trouvait.

« Grand frère ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Alphonse, inquiet en voyant l'expression de son aîné.

« JE NE VEUX PLUS LE VOIR ICI ! JE VEUX QU'IL PARTE ! TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla Edward en pointant du doigt l'endroit où Envy se tenait, sur les escaliers.

« Grand frère ? » s'étonna Alphonse. Il espérait qu'Edward ne le regretterait pas, plus tard.

« Je pars », annonça calmement Envy. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et partit. Il n'était plus là.

« Envy... » Edward se laissa tomber au sol et fixa la porte.

« Brother, tu devrais sûrement manger quelque chose », conseilla Alphonse.

« J'ai pas faim.

- Ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas mangé. Tu devrais...

- JE NE VEUX RIEN A MANGER, AL, BORDEL ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE, C'EST TOUT CE QUE JE TE DEMANDE ! »

Alphonse était légèrement choqué du brusque accès de colère de son frère « Très bien. Je serai dans la cuisine si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. » Alphonse tourna les talons et partit, laissant Edward seul, au sol.

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire », déclara Edward en se levant. Son ventre gronda. « Bon sang... Je ne peux vraiment pas aller voir Al maintenant. Je viens de lui dire que je n'avais pas faim », marmonnait-il dans sa barbe. « Je vais sortir, Al ! » annonça-t-il à son frère.

« Grand frère ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée. Je veux dire... Envy pourrait rôder dans le coin. » La porte d'entrée claqua. « Oups... » se murmura Alphonse à lui-même. Il avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Edward se dirigea vers le QG militaire. Il devait parler à Roy... Bien qu'il ne sût pas pourquoi. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas parler à Alphonse ou à Envy pour le moment. Envy était parti, et Alphonse ne comprenait rien.

Au moins, Roy n'avait pas connaissance de sa relation avec Envy, mais il savait que celui-ci avait séjourné chez eux... Ça, c'était pas bon. Il lui poserait des questions à propos de l'homonculus et Edward finirait par pleurer. Où pouvait-il aller ?

« **Riza Hawkeye ! **» se hurla mentalement Edward. Elle ne mentait jamais... Ou en tout cas, c'était ce qu'Edward pensait. Il fit demi-tour et commença à partir dans la direction inverse, vers là où Riza habitait.

Riza était gentille, mais elle pouvait être parfois effrayante... Cette femme rendait Edward sérieusement mort de peur. D'un autre côté, il aurait été prêt à lui confier sa vie, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Si un jour, Riza avait des enfants, elle serait une bonne mère stricte, mais douce. Un peu comme sa mère à lui... Elle était gentille.

« **Non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de ressasser le passé. Surtout alors qu'il est parti. Je ne pourrai pas supporter des larmes de plus. Au moins, je pourrai **_**probablement**_** rester chez Riza, et elle ne me posera pas trop de questions. **»

Le ciel était clair et tout semblait normal à l'extérieur. Des peines de cœur, ça arrive tous les jours. C'est courant, mais pourtant, ces derniers temps, Edward ne cessait d'y penser.

Se rendre chez Riza ne fut pas long mais cela parut une éternité à Edward. Son esprit ne cessait d'être assailli de questions, comme par exemple ce qu'il allait dire à Riza une fois arrivé.

Il se stoppa à quelques maisons de celle de Riza. Il regarda simplement cette maison apparemment paisible. Riza lui sauterait probablement dessus le revolver à la main s'il venait frapper à sa porte. Cela le fit sourire. Peut-être qu'elle le tuerait et le sauverait de la souffrance de vivre. Alphonse serait probablement ravi de savoir qu'il avait des idées suicidaires, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà essayé de noyer sa douleur dans l'alcool. Tout cela ne fit qu'aggraver sa migraine et rendre ses émotions complètement hors de contrôle. Il avait hurlé sur Alphonse et viré Envy de la maison. Il supposait que c'était pour le mieux.

Il fit un autre pas et hésita. Voulait-il vraiment risquer que Riza suspecte quelque chose ? Si oui, elle irait voir cet enfoiré de Roy. Et après, Roy irait probablement voir Alphonse pour lui poser des questions, et après, Alphonse lui répondrait tout aussi probablement en pensant que Roy pourrait l'aider.

«** Je réfléchis trop. J'ai besoin de me calmer. Riza est gentille... Enfin, la plupart du temps. Si je lui demandes de ne pas aller voir cet enfoiré, elle n'ira pas. Enfin... Normalement. **»

Il était à présent juste face à la porte. Il leva son poing pour toquer. Il regarda au travers de la petite fenêtre placée sur la porte. Il ne semblait y avoir personne à l'intérieur. Edward avait presque envie de retourner chez lui, mais... Il ne pourrait faire face à Alphonse pour le moment. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas. Il soupira et toqua une seconde fois, légèrement. Il tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre des pas, mais rien ne lui parvint.

Il toqua à nouveau, plus fort. Aucun bruit de pas. Une fois de plus, il toqua. Encore un peu plus fort.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, bon sang ? » La voix de Riza lui parvint clairement. Elle ouvrit la porte elle était en peignoir. « Qu'est-ce qui peut être important au point de me tirer de ma douche ? » s'exclama-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Edward.

« Ahem... Je peux rester ici pour la nuit? »

Riza se contenta de lui adresser un regard choqué.

« Je me suis disputé avec Al », murmura Edward comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret honteux.

« Bon, c'est d'accord, je pense. Mais pourquoi venir ici ? Tu aurais pu tout simplement aller aux baraques militaires ou aller voir Roy pour rester avec lui.

- Parce que. Je n'aurai pas à mentir si vous ne me demandez rien. » Riza fit un pas de côté pour laisser Edward rentrer. Elle soupçonnait quelque chose, mais ne lui demanda rien de plus à propos de cette histoire.

Elle dit à Edward qu'il pouvait dormir sur le canapé et que, s'il avait faim, il pouvait prendre les restes du repas de la veille dans le frigo. Elle rigola en voyant la tête qu'il tira lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'ils se trouvaient juste à côté du lait.

« Tu sais, Ed... Si tu as un problème et que tu veux en parler, tu pourras toujours t'adresser à moi », lui rappela Riza d'une voix pleine d'anxiété. Ses sourcils étaient plissés tandis qu'elle essayait d'imaginer ce qui le tracassait, essayant de lire ses pensées.

« Je vais bien. » Edward se rendit jusqu'au canapé et s'y affala. Elle soupira, secoua légèrement la tête et retourna à l'étage, dans la salle de bain, pour finir de prendre sa douche.

Edward regarda autour de lui. Les murs de la pièce étaient blancs et le sol était fait de bois dur. Une arche menait à la cuisine ainsi qu'au hall d'entrée et aux escaliers. Le canapé était beige et les quelques petits coussins disposés dessus étaient bleu foncé.

Edward ne voulait penser à rien pour le moment, alors il ferma les yeux, allongé sur le dos, sur le canapé, et se concentra sur le faible bruit des canalisations provenant de l'étage.

* * *

_Merci de me lire ! Review, s'il vous plaît, ça m'aidera à écrire plus vite !_

_**DarkYaoi**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	14. Chapitre 14

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais**

**W.A. **: Désolée, j'étais censée publier ce chapitre le 15 mais... Ben j'étais persuadée que c'était aujourd'hui O.o" J'étais complètement en décalée... Rhalala. Pour me faire pardonner, le 15 arrivera demain ;3 Bonne lecture :)

**DarkYaoi **: _Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Envy décida qu'il était mieux qu'il quitte la ville. Il traverserait la frontière si c'était nécessaire, juste pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la peine. Il ne semblait plus trouver une quelconque joie à tuer des gens. Peut-être pourrait-il s'engager dans un cirque ? Il était bien assez bizarre pour le tenter.

Envy était dans un train pour Lior. Il pourrait probablement trouver un travail là-bas. La reconstruction de la ville était presque achevée mais il y avait encore beaucoup à faire.

Il regarda la ville disparaître de son champ de vision, emportant avec elle Edward et tout le reste. Il se concentra sur le bruit régulier des roues du train sur les rails. La campagne était sublime... Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Edward l'aimait tant. Ed. La souffrance était revenue. Le reverrait-il jamais ?

« **Non, jamais** », pensa solennellement Envy.

Le parcours du train fut tout court au goût d'Envy. Il avait peut-être des courbatures et avait peut-être mal mais plus longtemps le train roulait, plus étendue serait la distance qu'il mettait entre lui et Edward... Et plus en sécurité ce dernier serait. Les autre homonculi se ficheraient d'Edward si lui n'était plus là. Ils en auraient après lui pour les avoir trahis. Edward était en sécurité. Autant que possible. Des personnes attentionnées veillaient sur lui. Il serait en sécurité, irait de l'avant... Tomberait à nouveau amoureux.

Aussitôt, Envy eut le désir de déchirer en tooous petits morceaux la personne de laquelle Edward tomberait amoureux. Ce n'était de toute façon même pas le cas pour l'instant mais envisager ce cas de figure suffit à donner à Envy des envies de meurtres.

Il sauta du train et vagabonda jusqu'au principal parc de la ville reconstruite il y a peu. Il avait l'apparence d'un homme grand aux cheveux courts et châtains. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, et il était musclé. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise de travail bleue et d'un jean décoloré. Le nom qu'il s'était choisi était Ryan White. Ce n'était pas très original mais White était un nom suffisamment courant pour que personne n'ait l'idée de lui poser de questions.

Il erra autour de la ville et examina le petit sac d'argent qu'il avait volé avant de quitter la cité. Ça lui permettrait de se payer une chambre dans un hôtel pour quelques semaines, ou peut-être, s'il trouvait assez rapidement un travail, pourrait-il devenir propriétaire, même d'une petite surface. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand chose pour vivre. Il avait vécu de bien pires situations.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur... » commença-t-il en interrompant un homme qui coupait du bois.

« Oui ? » fit-il en se retournant.

« Pourriez-vous m'indiquer un hôtel pas cher dans le coin ? » demanda Envy en affichant un sourire joyeux et poli.

« Descendez cette route puis ce sera sur votre gauche. Il y en a un géré par une femme du nom de Margaret. Elle loue des chambres dans sa maison, vous ne pouvez pas la louper. Elle a des enfants qui courent toujours autour de sa cour », fit l'homme en indiquant la route.

« Merci », répondit-il en suivant le chemin indiqué.

L'homme avait raison. Il y avait de nombreux enfants qui couraient dans tous les sens, face à une maison, certes petite, mais apparemment accueillante.

« Ahem. Tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais trouver Margaret ? » demanda Envy... Euh, Ryan, à une petite fille qui jouait.

« A l'intérieur ! Elle fait des cookies ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Envy fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement et se rendit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il hésita. Que ferait-il s'il ne pouvait obtenir de chambre ?

« **Je ferais sans** », se dit Envy à lui-même avant de lever son poing pour toquer à la porte.

Bam, bam, bam ! Envy frappa à la porte.

« Juste une minute ! » annonça une petite voix enfantine.

Quelques instants après, une femme d'un certain âge ouvrit la porte. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, parsemés de quelques mèches grises relevés en un chignon en désordre. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur d'un chocolat chaud. Elle semblait du genre à accepter les étrangers.

« Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Je me demandais si je pouvais louer une chambre », demanda-t-il. « Un homme, un peu plus bas dans cette rue... » Il la désigna du doigt. « … M'a dit que je vous en louiez.

« Bien sûr, mon cher » Elle sourit. « Suivez-moi. » Elle le conduisit à l'intérieur, puis à l'étage, jusqu'à une petite chambre. Dans le coin opposé se trouvait un lit simple, et une armoire lui faisait face, contre l'autre mur. Une large fenêtre surplombait une table et deux chaises. Tous les meubles étaient faits de bois. Un portemanteau était à côté de la porte et un pot de fleur était posé près du lit.

« Combien vous dois-je pour la nuit ? » demanda Envy. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas trop.

« Rien. Vous n'aurez qu'à aider la pauvre vieille femme que je suis... », elle eut un petit rire en se désignant. « … A tenir la maison. Mon mari est mort l'année passée et je n'ai personne pour m'aider à accomplir les tâches ménagères ou surveiller les enfants. Ça ne vous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? Le repas sera compris aussi. Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous restez... J'ai désespérément besoin d'aide. » Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Bien sûr. C'est très gentil de votre part, mais j'aurai d'abord besoin d'un peu de temps pour me trouver un emploi. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop.

- Pas du tout. Merci beaucoup », soupira-t-elle. « Je ferais mieux de retourner surveiller les cookies », annonça-t-elle avant de partir. Ce fut une très brève conversation.

« C'était facile », remarqua Envy. Il s'assit sur le lit celui-ci était pourvu de deux oreillers enveloppés de taies jaunes. La couette, elle, était en patchwork. Cela semblait simple, mais chaleureux. Envy se sentait vraiment bien, ici. Peut-être pourrait-il avancer, et trouver à nouveau l'amour ici.

« **Non... Je ne le pense pas. J'aimerai Edward à jamais, même si lui, il décide d'aller de l'avant et de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Moi, j'en suis incapable mais je lui ai donné bien plus d'une raison de me haïr et de tout reprendre à zéro. Je ne peux pas croire avoir été si stupide. J'ai toujours anéanti tout ce qu'il y avait de bien dans ma vie », pensa tristement Envy. « Je me demande ce que ce Chibi fait, là, tout de suite ? Pleure-t-il ? Alphonse s'est-il attiré ses foudres ? J'espère qu'Edward cessera bientôt de souffrir...** » Envy aurait pu se dire cela à lui-même mais, au plus profond de lui, il ne voulait pas qu'Edward cesse de souffrir, de le désirer... De le regretter. Il voulait qu'Edward l'aime. Il voulait le voir souhaiter son retour.

Envy sortit de la maison et retourna dans la rue. Il devait chercher un emploi. Il avait besoin d'argent pour s'acheter des vêtements. Rien ne lui appartenait, si ce n'était le jean qu'il avait volé afin de se fondre dans le décor.

La route était poussiéreuse et les enfants se lançaient des saletés les uns aux autres, tandis que leurs mères les grondaient. Une motte de terre manqua de lui arriver en pleine tête mais Envy l'esquiva à temps.

Il descendit le long de la route et s'arrêta à un bar nouvellement construit, où une pancarte indiquait : « On embauche ».

Il rentra à l'intérieur pour constater que le bar était vide. Personne. Tout le monde travaillait, donc... Ils n'avaient sûrement pas le temps de boire pour l'instant.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » demanda Envy.

« Ouaip'. » Un vieil homme avec une moustache grise surgit derrière le comptoir.

« J'ai vu sur la pancarte que vous embauchiez.

- Et ? » L'homme lança un regard suspicieux à Envy.

« Je veux ce travail.

- Tu ne me demandes même pas de quel travail il s'agit ? » L'homme haussa un sourcil.

« Hm, ok... C'est quoi, ce travail, alors ? » demanda Envy, soudainement nerveux.

« Ah ah... ! T'es tout crispé, maintenant. C'est pas un travail bizarre, tu sais. J'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un pour servir les boissons. » A présent, l'homme se moquait d'Envy, qui lui, put retrouver sa respiration. « Si tu veux ce poste, vient à dix neuf heures trente ce soir. C'est à cette heure là que les gens commencent à venir pour boire. C'est un boulot facile, mais je te paierai bien. Y'a pas beaucoup de monde qui veut servir une salle pleine d'hommes bruyants et bourrés. » Il fit un signe de la main à Envy pour lui dire de s'en aller.

«** Génial **», pensa Envy. « **Un job de serveur dans un bar. C'est tout simplement génial. Peut-être aurai-je l'occasion de boire moi aussi... Non, probablement pas. Je devrai garder toute ma tête pour faire face aux gens bizarres qui se pointeront.** »

Envy soupira et réalisa qu'il était extrêmement fatigué. Il décida de retourner chez la gentille vieille femme pour dormir. Au moins, il aurait un lit duquel il ne serait pas sans cesse expulsé violemment.

« **Je préférerais encore être viré du lit chaque nuit par Ed que d'être ici...** » Envy ouvrit la porte et l'odeur des cookies tout juste sortis du four l'arrêta. Chocolat.

« Voulez-vous en un? » lui proposa Margaret en le voyant.

« Pourquoi pas », répondit-il en en prenant un du plat qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« Ça s'est passé comment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hein ?

- Le travail... Vous étiez parti chercher un travail, pas vrai ?

- Oh ! Ouais. J'en ai trouvé un au bar je servirai de la bière. » Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement impressionnée. « J'y vais. » Il monta rapidement à l'étage, ferma la porte et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il s'endormit en quelques secondes.

* * *

_Ce chapitre ne fut pas très riche en événements, je sais... Que devrait-il se passer ensuite ? Ed et Envy devraient-ils se remettre ensemble ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Review, s'il vous plaît !_

_**DarkYaoi**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	15. Chapitre 15

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais**

**DarkYaoi **: _Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à traduire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous n'avez pas décroché en route !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

5 mois plus tard...

Travailler au bureau était ennuyeux. Une grande partie de la journée, Edward complétait et classait des dossiers dont cet enfoiré de Mustang ne s'était pas chargé. On l'avait bien envoyé, une fois, dans le train avec de jeunes recrues... Ça n'avait pas vraiment marché. Quelqu'un l'avait appelé nabot, fin de l'histoire. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez imaginer la suite. Edward ne fut plus jamais envoyé en train avec eux.

Tout le monde pensait qu'Edward allait mieux, qu'il était plus enjoué et était redevenu cette tête de mule qu'il avait toujours été. Tout le monde ne voyait qu'un Edward normal et têtu, mais... Il continuait à souffrir énormément. Cela faisait 5 mois depuis qu'Envy était parti et qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

C'était juste un jour comme les autres. Petit à petit, Edward reprenait une vie normale. En tout cas, c'était ce que tout le monde pensait. Au travail, le blond agissait comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais chez lui, Alphonse, lui, savait ce qu'il se passait réellement en lui. Edward continuait à pleurer, parfois, et refusait de dormir dans son propre lit. Il préférait toujours dormir sur le sol ou sur le canapé, en bas, et évitait systématiquement tout ce qui lui rappelait Envy.

« Edward ! » hurla Mustang au blond qui regardait par la fenêtre.

« Quoi ? » Il tourna la tête et dévisagea cet enfoiré.

« Achève ton travail ! Tu n'es pas payé pour t'asseoir et ne rien faire.

- Je l'ai fait, mon travail.

- Alors rentre chez toi. » Edward fit une grimace et se leva. Il parut vouloir se jeter sur lui mais pivota rapidement et partit.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Trop de souvenirs de lui... C'est trop difficile à supporter. Il pleure car il lui manque tellement... Il veut le voir, lui parler, l'enlacer, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. Comme avant, même si ce n'est que pour un court moment.

Il sortit rapidement du bâtiment et descendit la rue jusqu'à un parc où de nombreux enfants jouaient. Des rires éclataient dans les airs et quelques couples ça et là regardaient leurs enfants ou se promenaient simplement en s'embrassant, rigolant, parlant, s'étreignant... En somme, en se témoignant de l'amour l'un à l'autre comme de convenance.

Edward savait qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chance de revoir Envy et pourtant, il continuait à espérer, chaque nuit, qu'Envy passerait le seuil de sa porte et lui dirait qu'il l'aimait. Il souhaitait se réveiller dans son propre lit avec Envy à ses côtés, et que tout ceci n'eût été qu'un horrible cauchemar. Si seulement c'était vrai. Edward se demandait fréquemment si Envy le regrettait ou pensait à lui, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Ça lui faisait juste mal, d'être ici. A la maison. Un lieu sensé générer un sentiment de sécurité, comme toute maison mais... Eh bien... Ce n'était pas le cas.

La souffrance émotionnelle n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable, et était foutrement plus compliquée à faire disparaître que la souffrance physique. La vie était vraiment dégueulasse avec Edward. Rien ne semblait aller. Même lorsqu'il pensait que quelque chose de bien lui arrivait dans la vie, c'était anéanti. Sa mère, son père, sa maison, son frère, son corps, même, et à présent son premier et seul amour.

Edward avait envisagé le suicide de nombreuses fois, il avait même essayé de se couper mais à la fin, il avait trop peur de ce que son frère pourrait dire ou penser. Bon sang, où était Envy, à présent ? Il mourrait d'envie de le voir. Il regrettait de l'avoir repousser, de lui avoir dit de s'en aller.

« Envy, reviens... » Cette simple pensée traversa l'esprit d'Edward alors qu'une larme, seule, coulait le long de son visage. Il l'essuya d'un geste rapide et ferma les yeux.

Il était sur le point de s'assoupir lorsque Hughes ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita vers lui.

« Hey, Edward ! » Il s'arrêta juste devant lui et regarda son visage. « La vache, Edward... Tu donnes l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours.

- Hm ? » L'interpellé ouvrit un œil et lui lança un regard fatigué.

« Mustang voulait que je t'informe que tu es chargé d'une mission et dois aller le voir de suite.

- Cet enfoiré vient juste de me dire de partir ! Je refuse d'être en charge d'une mission maintenant ! Qu'il attende jusqu'à demain ou un truc du genre !

- Tu ne veux pas savoir en quoi consiste cette mission ? Je suis sûr qu'elle stimulera ton intérêt. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'a affirmé Roy », se moqua gentiment Hughes.

« Bon, de quoi s'agit-il ? » Edward n'était pas trop d'humeur à bouger alors qu'il s'était assis. Il aurait préféré rester assis là jusqu'à tard le soir, puis qu'Alphonse rentre à la maison et l'appelle pour le dîner.

« C'est au sujet d'un homonculus. »

Edward bondit sur ses pieds et courut directement au QG militaire de Central en un éclair. Hughes était sur ses talons.

« D'autres détails dont vous pourriez m'informer avant que l'on n'arrive ? » demanda-t-il au plus âgé.

« Eh bien, Roy a dit que ce fichu truc aurait dû être mort à l'heure qu'il est... Il semblait apparemment en colère contre quelque chose. Alors essaie de ne pas le mettre encore plus en rogne. » Cela lui confirma presque ce qu'il pensait. C'était Envy qui avait été repéré. Une succession de diverses émotions parcourut le corps de l'alchimiste de l'excitation, principalement, mais aussi de la nervosité et de la colère. Il allait embrasser Envy, puis le tuer... Ou en tout cas, c'était l'un des scénarii qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête de temps à autre. Il pouvait aussi tout simplement le tuer mais... Ça ne ferait que le submerger d'une de ses vagues dépressives desquelles il venait tout juste de commencer à s'extirper.

Il ne pourrait arriver là-bas à temps. Le temps semblait d'ailleurs ralentir et ses gens ne bougeaient pas aussi rapidement qu'il le désirait il n'arrivait même pas à se dire qu'il courrait. Hughes avait vraiment un mal fou pour ne pas se laisser distancer par le blond.

Le brise fraîche de l'automne leur mordait le visage et le temps qu'ils arrivent au QG... Leurs visages étaient comme à vif : roses et glacés.

« Enfoiré ! » hurla Edward alors qu'il ouvrait la porte à la volée et dévisageait Mustang.

« Content de te voir, Fullmetal », rétorqua-t-il sans lever les yeux de ses papiers. « Tu peux t'asseoir. » Edward s'assit alors d'un air bougon sur l'une des chaises qui se trouvaient face au bureau.

« Vous avez une mission pour moi », affirma-t-il entre ses dents.

« Tu vas arranger le bordel que tu as créé. » Le brun lui adressa finalement un regard. « Lorsque je suis venu pour voir si tout allait bien, tu m'as dit qu'il était mort. Que tu l'avais tué. C'était un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? » Edward sentit sa gorge commencer à se serrer.

« Oui.

- S'est-il échappé ? » demanda Roy, froidement.

« Non, monsieur. » Edward regarda ses pieds, honteux. Toute cette histoire allait le mener droit au peloton d'exécution.

« Donc tu l'as laissé partir ? Edward, ça ne te ressemble pas. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu laisserais un homonculus libre de ses mouvements alors que tu sais que ça n'est pas humain et que ça ne vit que pour tuer des gens. De tous, tu es celui qui devrait le mieux sav...

- Fermez-la et donnez-moi juste cette putain de mission ! » A présent, Edward était sur ses pieds, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et la respiration erratique. « Je n'ai pas besoin de sermon de votre part !

- Parfait, alors. Maintenant, assieds-toi et arrête de crier. » Le brun attrapa quelques documents et les lui remit. « Ici est indiqué le lieu où tu dois te rendre, les personnes auxquelles tu dois parler et ce que tu dois faire. Rappelle-toi juste que tu dois le ramener. Je me fiche qu'il soit mort ou vif. Assure-toi juste qu'il ne soit plus une menace pour la société. Tu peux te retirer.

- Enfoiré... » murmura Edward avant de quitter les lieux. Il regarda le document tout en marchant. Il s'y trouvait deux trains de tickets pour Lior. Des officiers s'étaient trouvés dans le coin pour faire leur ronde habituelle à Lior lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient. Ils avaient voulu leur parler mais ils étaient différents et ne savaient pas qui ils étaient. Ils avaient rédigé un rapport il n'y avait qu'un seul être vivant, que Roy connaissait, qui pouvait changer son apparence : Envy.

Edward se rendit jusqu'aux téléphones disposés dans le couloir et appela Alphonse qui, heureusement, était de retour à leur appartement.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez les Elric », lui annonça la voix d'Alphonse.

« Al. C'est moi.

- Oh ! Salut grand frère !

- Nous avons une mission. » Edward marqua une pause pour éventuellement laisser Alphonse répondre. « Nous devons aller à Lior. Encore une fois.

- Hm... Je peux savoir pourquoi ? » Alphonse semblait incertain. Il avait le droit de l'être. Ils avaient anéanti cette ville par le passé.

« Un homonculus y a été repéré. C'est Envy. Nous devons le capturer. » Edward était presque choqué de prononcer le nom d'Envy.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller... ? Je veux dire... Après ce qu'il t'a fait et... Tu en souffres toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que oui. Tu pleures, parfois, et tu n'es plus aussi énergique qu'avant. Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Je suis certain que Mustang comprendr-...

- Al. Ça ira. Je vais bien. C'est ma chance de prendre ma revanche.

- Si tu le dis.

- Nous devons attraper le train qui est dans une heure. Rejoins-moi à la gare.

- Mais seras-tu vraiment capable de le tuer si tu... » Edward lui raccrocha au nez. Il ne voulait pas de sermon d'Alphonse à propos de son incapacité à tuer Envy si cela était nécessaire, parce qu'il en serait capable. Ce n'était pas un problème. S'il le fallait, ce serait son devoir de le tuer. S'il ne le faisait pas et le laissait s'en aller à nouveau, il ne serait pas mieux qu'un criminel. En plus, il avait déjà brisé tant de règles et de choses de ce genre... Il était même surpris de n'avoir toujours pas été envoyé en prison.

Comme il avait du temps à perdre, il décida d'aller se chercher quelque chose à manger, sachant qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin même. Cette sandwicherie, là-bas, serait le lieu idéal pour manger un morceau. Un endroit pas trop cher où trouver quelque chose de copieux.

La sandwicherie n'était pas en pleine effervescence même s'il était un peu plus de midi. Habituellement, il y avait toujours une foule d'habitués à cette heure-là. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes assises à des tables oranges, en train de manger un sandwich ou quelque chose du genre.

Il regarda le menu affiché sur le mur et grimaça en constatant que le plat du jour était une crème de champignons. Du pipi de vache. Super. Berk.

La sandwicherie semblait largement plus attrayante à présent. Il commanda quatre sandwiches, en avala deux et repartit tout en entamant le troisième.

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à son appartement. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le petit restaurant, il n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps pour être servi. Il pourrait toujours aller voir Alphonse afin qu'ils puissent faire le chemin jusqu'à la gare ensemble. Au moins, marcher le calmerait.

Des voitures passaient en vitesse à ses cotés pour se rendre là où elles désiraient aller. Edward regarda sa montre. Encore 40 minutes avant le départ du train. Il arriverait chez lui à temps... Heureusement. Ou en tout cas, tant qu'Alphonse ne partirait pas en avance, ça irait.

Il n'était pas pressé il prit donc son temps pour arriver jusqu'à la porte de leur appartement. Il frappa à celle-ci en réalisant qu'il avait oublié ses clefs dans la poche de son manteau, à l'intérieur de l'appartement, lorsqu'il l'avait quitté pour retourner au travail.

« Oui ? » Alphonse entrebâilla la porte. « Grand frère ! » Il l'ouvrit en grand d'un seul coup. « Je pensais que nous devions nous retrouver à la gare. » Il lui lança un regard perplexe.

Edward haussa les épaules. « J'avais du temps à perdre, alors j'ai décidé de passer te voir.

- D'accord. J'allais justement partir te joindre dans quelques minutes, de toute façon.

- Ok. » Il marcha lentement jusqu'à sa chambre et attrapa son manteau. Il fouilla dans les poches et y trouva les clefs de chez lui, ainsi que son porte-feuilles. L'avoir sur lui serait probablement une bonne idée.

* * *

_S'il vous plait, envoyez-moi vos pensées, vos idées et vos suggestions ! J'adore les reviews ! Merci de me lire !_

_**DarkYaoi**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	16. Chapitre 16

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais**

**DarkYaoi **: _Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas publié ! A peu près un mois... Alors voici le chapitre suivant. Merci de me lire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Le trajet en train n'aurait pu être plus court. Plus Edward essayait de penser à autre chose qu'à Envy, plus celui-ci envahissait ses pensées. Il souhaitait que le trajet dure encore longtemps de façon à ce qu'il eût plus de temps pour se préparer mentalement et physiquement à revoir Envy.

« Tu es sûr que ça ira ? » demanda Alphonse pour la millionième fois après qu'ils eurent quitté le train et se furent mis en marche le long de la route boueuse qui menait à la ville.

« Ca va. » Edward regarda fixement la ville, au loin.

« Comment ferons-nous pour le trouver ? Il pourrait être n'importe où !

- Cet enfoiré de Mustang nous a donné une photo de ce à quoi il ressemblait lorsque ces hommes l'ont vu. » Il sortit de sa poche une photo qu'il tendit à Alphonse.

« Mais il y a beaucoup de gens à Lior... Par où allons-nous commencer ?

- 'sais pas. On n'a qu'à demander aux alentours s'ils n'auraient pas vu quelqu'un qui lui ressemble », répondit Edward en reprenant la photo pour la lancer dans les airs.

« Et s'il tente de te tuer à nouveau ? » Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, Alphonse ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'on aurait forcé à avaler un citron. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Envy après ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Il ne le fera pas. De toute façon, si c'est le cas, alors tu le tueras probablement. Au moins, je pourrai être avec lui quand nous serons envoyés à nouveau devant la porte de la Vérité.

« **Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée... Tuer Envy puis me suicider. Nous pourrions être ensemble pour l'éternité. Ou au moins, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la Vérité le permette. **»

« N'y pense même pas, grand frère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivera si tu meurs ? Je ne veux pas aller annoncer à quiconque, et surtout pas à Winry, que tu t'es suicidé. Tu sais très bien qu'elle t'aime, comment pourrais-tu lui faire ça ? C'est presque ce qu'Envy t'a fait.

- J'en ai plus rien à foutre de Winry ! Avant, peut-être, mais plus maintenant... Plus maintenant. » Edward allongea le pas il ne dirait plus rien à ce propos.

C'était vrai. Winry était toujours amoureuse d'Edward et les tuerait probablement lui et Alphonse si elle découvrait qu'Edward était gay, qui plus était à cause d'Envy. C'était assez horrible qu'il fût gay, alors en plus avec un criminel en fuite ? C'était trop. Winry découvrirait tôt ou tard qu'Edward ne l'aimait plus comme avant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en ville, les rues étaient pleines de marchants et de clients potentiels. Ce serait sûrement impossible de trouver l'homonculus dans cette foule.

« On devrait jeter un coup d'œil au bar, d'abord. L'un des officiers a dit qu'ils l'avaient vu là-bas. » Edward regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de traverser la foule.

« Nous devrions faire le tour pour éviter la foule », remarqua Alphonse, prêt à prendre un autre chemin... Avant qu'Edward ne l'attrape par la manche.

« Non. Le plus rapide, c'est de foncer dans le tas. » Il s'avança et commença à se frayer un chemin au travers de la foule.

Edward eut l'impression de passer une éternité dans ce lieu puant, étouffant et bondé, mais il finit par atterrir dans une rue bien moins occupée... Pour se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu Alphonse entre temps.

« Merde ! » jura Edward dans sa barbe. « Al ! » hurla-t-il pendant quelques minutes, avant de décider qu'ils pourraient se retrouver au bar, puis que c'était là qu'ils se rendaient tous les deux. A présent, la seule question était : où est le bar ?

Apparemment, Envy se faisait appeler « Ryan », et résidait probablement quelque part non loin du bar.

Il faisait bien trop chaud dehors pour y rester, même à cette heure de la journée, alors que le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. De ce fait, Edward finit par retirer son habituel manteau rouge.

« Excusez-moi ? » Edward arrêta une passante. « Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve le Bar « Le Tonneau Brisé » ?

- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour aller dans un bar ? » Elle le fixa d'un air suspicieux.

« Je dois retrouver quelqu'un là-bas. » Il laissa couler le dernier commentaire même s'il savait (mais n'admettrait pas) qu'il était petit.

« C'est au bas de la rue. Tourne à gauche quand tu arriveras au bazar, puis à nouveau à gauche au prochain tournant.

- Merci. » Edward s'en retournera et descendit la rue. En fait, depuis son dernier passage, la ville avait un bien meilleur aspect. Il se demanda vaguement si quelqu'un se rappelait de lui comme l'alchimiste qui avait détruit leur cité en révélant la vérité.

Le long de cette route, les maisons étaient assez jolies. Toutes étaient soigneusement alignées et certaines possédaient de petits jardins. Quelques enfants jouaient dans la rue et un quelconque vieux mendiant essayait de convaincre un homme de lui donner nourriture et argent.

Edward ne regardait pas trop où il allait et manqua de rentrer dans un lampadaire.

Il pouvait apercevoir le bar, à présent. Avec un peu de chance, Alphonse était déjà là où ne tarderait pas à arriver. Edward ne voulait attendre ici pour rien au monde.

C'était un bar assez sympa. L'extérieur était fait de briques rouges et il y avait de nombreux tonneaux placés autour. Quelques-uns étaient en bon état tandis qu'une poignée d'autres étaient brisés. Le bar du Tonneau Brisé, effectivement. Edward se demanda si l'endroit était très hygiénique.

Les portes étaient faites de bois solide et bien lustré. En fait, on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait pris toute sa journée rien que pour le faire briller. Les gens d'ici prenaient certainement à cœur ce qu'ils faisaient.

Edward rentra et s'assit sur le banc qui permettait aux clients d'attendre leur tour.

« Bonjour. Tu vas commencer à boire ou quelque chose d'autre, ou tu vas rester assis là ? » demanda une serveuse blonde.

« J'attends quelqu'un. Je veux bien un menu, par contre », déclara froidement Edward.

« Hm. » Elle lui remit un menu et s'en alla, amère.

Edward regarda le menu. Il s'y trouvait un large assortiment de bières et de grillades.

Edward regarda sa montre : 16 h 22. Il décida qu'il attendrait ici jusqu'à la fermeture s'il le fallait. Si Alphonse ne se montrait pas, alors peut-être qu'Envy si. Ce serait plus simple si Alphonse n'était pas dans ses pattes.

Edward se leva et soupira. Il traversa le bar et s'assit au comptoir. Personne ne lui demanda une pièce d'identité lorsqu'il demanda une bière fraîche. Quelqu'un lui adressa un regard amusé mais il semblait que le barman était plus intéressé par son argent que par son âge, surtout lorsqu'il ouvrit sa montre d'alchimiste d'État une demie-heure plus tard.

Il commanda une autre bière, quelques côtes de bœuf et des frites. Au moins, il pourrait manger un peu comme ça, il ne s'évanouirait pas ni ne réveillerait les voisins à cause des bruits d'un estomac mécontent.

Edward avait presque fini son plat lorsque quelqu'un attira son regard. Il sortit l'une des photos de « Ryan », puis regarda le barman à l'autre bout du bar. C'était lui. Envy était arrivé. Enfin... Il se pouvait que ce ne fût pas Envy mais après ce qu'on lui avait raconté et ce qu'il avait vu, il y avait de fortes chances que ce fût lui.

* * *

_Merci à tout le monde de me lire ! Review, s'il vous plait ! Je vous porterai un amour éternel si vous le faites ! :P_

_**DarkYaoi**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	17. Chapitre 17

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais**

**W.A.** : Je pensais espacer davantage la publication, mais dorénavant, il y aura un chapitre par jour ;p (en gros, puisqu'il y en a 22 de disponibles, vous en avez pour cinq jours encore x) ). Bonne lecture :D**  
**

**DarkYaoi **: _Ok ! Voici le chapitre suivant ! Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici ! N'oubliez pas de poster un review !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Edward devait suivre « Ryan » lorsqu'il quitterait le bar afin de découvrir où il vivait. Edward n'avait aucun moyen de le capturer tout seul. Il devrait attendre de trouver Alphonse, puis celui-ci devrait leur trouver un plan puisque lui n'avait jamais été doué pour ça...

Il resta assis au bar à commander des boissons bizarres, et ce pendant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que « Ryan » eût terminé son service et sortît. Edward le suivit à distance et le regarda entrer dans une maison. Puis, une lumière s'alluma au dernier étage, lui permettant de le voir marcher un peu dans la pièce avant de fermer les stores. Au moins, à présent, il savait où il séjournait.

« **Je ferais tout aussi bien de me remettre à chercher Al. Où pourrait-il bien être, bon sang ? Nous devions nous rejoindre au bar mais il ne s'est jamais montré... Quelque chose lui est arrivé. Je ne pense pas qu'Alphonse se serait simplement perdu, surtout alors que maintenant, les routes sont complètement dégagées.** » Edward retourna à l'endroit par lequel ils étaient passés pour entrer dans la ville. Pas un chat en vue. Tout le monde avait dû s'en aller et retourner chez soi. « **Je devrais sûrement me trouver un endroit où passer la nuit... Mais c'est Al qui a nos sacs.** » Edward regarda autour de lui une dernière fois avant de descendre directement la rue en direction d'une petite auberge dans laquelle lui et Alphonse s'étaient arrêtés un jour... Avant d'en être virés après avoir presque anéanti le lieu lorsqu'un quidam l'avait traité de nabot.

L'endroit était empli de rires et de nombreux hommes qui buvaient ou taquinaient des femmes. C'était mal aéré et exigu. Edward doutait de pouvoir trouver une chambre dans un tel endroit.

« Ed ! Grand frère ! » La voix d'Alphonse lui parvint, étouffée et légèrement indistincte.

« Al ? » Edward se retourna pour faire face à un Alphonse décoiffé et au visage rouge.

« Hey, grand frère ! Viens boire un verre avec nous ! C'est vraiment super bon ! » Alphonse était définitivement saoul.

« Il n'a bu que deux bières ! Ce garçon ne supporte vraiment pas l'alcool ! » déclara dans un rire un homme arborant une barbe rousse.

Alphonse n'avait jamais bu d'alcool de sa vie. Ce n'était pas bon, ça... Il allait se retrouver avec une forte migraine le lendemain matin.

« Viens, Al... » Edward poussa Alphonse jusqu'au bureau au fond de la pièce. « On pourrait avoir une chambre ? » demanda-t-il à la femme morte de rire derrière le bureau.

« Il a déjà réservé une chambre. » Elle désigna Alphonse, qui fredonnait doucement. « La chambre 12 au bout du couloir.

- Merci », répondit Edward d'un ton acerbe. Au moins, Alphonse leur avait trouvé une chambre.

Il traîna Alphonse sur pratiquement toute la longueur du couloir. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de la veste de son frère et en tira une petite clef argent qu'il utilisa pour ouvrir la porte.

C'était une pièce assez grande. Deux lits simples, un bureau et une chaise. Comme il n'y avait pas de salle de bain, Edward se dit qu'il devait y en avoir une commune autre part dans l'auberge. Leurs sacs les attendaient sur le bureau, dans le coin. Une bonne chose qu'Alphonse ne les eût pas oubliés dans un coin.

« Va dormir, Al », lui ordonna Edward en lâchant sa manche.

« Non! » Alphonse était assis en tailleur sur le sol et agissait exactement comme un enfant qui aurait refusé d'aller au lit, un large sourire narquois et soûl sur le visage.

« Si tu ne vas pas dormir, je devrai m'occuper de toi et rester éveillé toute la nuit parce que je ne pourrai pas dormir avec un petit frère soûl et bien réveillé.

- Tu ne peux pas m'y forcer... T'es trop petit... » La paupière d'Edward eut un tic à l'entente du mot tabou.

« Va-au-lit-avant-que-je-décide-de-te-renvoyer-à-la-maison-à-bord-du-prochain-train. » Edward écumait et essayait de se retenir de foutre Alphonse au lit en l'attachant à la tête de lit.

Alphonse sembla saisir la menace et attrapa son sac dans le coin de la pièce pour aller se changer, avant de se glisser dans son lit.

Edward décida d'informer Alphonse le lendemain matin de l'endroit où « Ryan » vivait.

Il s'assit sur l'autre lit avec son sac et en sortit un petit ours en peluche qu'il avait acheté pour l'emmener partout avec lui depuis qu'Envy était « parti ». Edward semblait avoir besoin de quelque chose à serrer pendant la nuit, et l'ours l'accompagnait même à son travail. Roy l'avait découvert et n'avait cessé de l'enquiquiner avec ça, affirmant qu'il n'était encore qu'un gosse qui se trimbalait un ours en peluche. Et après, la plupart des gens au QG s'étaient mis dans l'idée qu'Edward était simplement affecté par un échec durant une mission ou encore peut-être qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre lui et Alphonse.

Il étreignit l'ours en peluche et soupira. « **Comment vais-je bien pouvoir lui faire face ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Je ne peux pas... J'ai simplement besoin de plus de temps. Je devrais certainement le haïr. Je dois le haïr. A la fin, l'un de nous devra mourir, de toute façon. Al a retrouvé son corps alors... Si je suis celui qui meurt, ça ne posera pas vraiment de problème... **»

Il s'allongea sur le lit et retira vite fait ses chaussures avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Ses rêves allaient être saturés de cris et de sang.

* * *

« Ow ! » Edward ouvrit paresseusement un œil et fronça les sourcils en sentant la lueur du soleil matinal sur son visage. Qui avait osé le réveiller ? Il n'était pas du matin... Il attrapa le coussin qui se trouvait sous sa tête pour l'aplatir sur celle-ci.

« Oh ! Tu es réveillé ! » Alphonse écarta l'oreiller.

« Va-t'en », gémit Edward en rabattant la couette sur sa tête.

« Allez, debout ! » Alphonse retira d'un coup sec les couvertures de son frère mécontent et le projeta au sol.

« Waieuh ! ! Hey ! T'es obligé d'être si violent dès le matin ? » Edward se frotta le flanc et se leva.

« Moi ? Violent ? Jamais », s'amusa Alphonse avant de grimacer. « Aie..

- Quoi ? T'as la gueule de bois ? » Edward jeta un regard à son frère qui se tenait la tête.

« Je crois. J'ai mal à la tête », marmonna-t-il.

Tous deux trouvèrent la salle de bain et prirent une douche, s'habillèrent et retournèrent à l'endroit d'où ils étaient venus. Ils achetèrent deux petits pains en guise de petit déjeuner à une femme qui était assise à une table (Edward finit par manger la moitié de celui d'Alphonse car il n'avait pas très faim).

« Alors, c'est quoi le plan, grand frère ? » lui demanda Alphonse.

« 'sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est où il vit. C'est à toi de nous dégoter un plan parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu étais d'une grande aide, hier soir. » Edward lui jeta un regard légèrement amer.

« Ah ah... Désolé. » Alphonse devint complètement rouge de honte.

« Enfin... Au moins, maintenant, tu es là, et je n'aurai pas à me décarcasser pour trouver un plan.

- Ce serait un désastre, si c'était toi qui en trouvais un ! » se moqua Alphonse. « La moitié de la ville serait détruite une fois ce plan accompli !

- C'est pas drôle, Al. » Edward grimaça à l'idée de détruire à nouveau la ville de Lior.

« Donc... On devrait probablement essayer d'attirer Envy à l'écart, dans un lieu où personne d'autre ne serait blessé. » Alphonse jeta un regard à Edward qui s'obstinait à regarder droit devant lui.

« Hm.

- Peut-être que depuis que... Ahem... Lui et toi êtes devenus plus proches, tu pourrais y arriver. Enfin... Arriver à l'entraîner à l'écart, je veux dire.

- Ça marcherait ?

- Probablement. Tu devras utiliser un déguisement et lui parler de loin afin qu'il ne puisse pas deviner qu'il s'agit de toi. Le plus probable est qu'il tentera de découvrir d'où vient ta voix et la suivra ».

- En quoi devrais-je me déguiser ? » Edward redoutait la réponse mais il savait déjà à quoi pensait Alphonse. De nombreuses personnes le lui avaient suggéré auparavant lors de missions précédentes... Ils avaient tous fini à l'hôpital... Sauf cet enfoiré de Mustang.

« Tu as les cheveux longs et pourrais te faire passer pour une fille si tu portais une robe.

- Non. » répliqua Edward.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu veux en finir pour de bon avec ça et retourner chez nous, pas vrai ? Il t'a blessé de la pire des façons. Tu ne veux pas le punir ? » Edward ne voulut pas expliquer à Alphonse à quoi il pensa lorsqu'il lui parla de _le punir_.

« Ce que je veux surtout, c'est lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, Al, mais je refuse de porter une robe.

- Soit c'est ça, soit je n'achèterai rien d'autre à boire que du lait toute l'année qui viendra ! » Alphonse avait une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux et un sourire narquois. Edward s'en décrocha la mâchoire.

« T'oserais pas ! » Comme Alphonse s'occupait de toutes les cours, Edward devait rarement se rendre à l'épicerie. Il trouvait que ça sentait bizarre, là-bas.

« Si.

- Sale mioche.

- Allez, grand frère. Allons t'acheter une robe », déclara joyeusement Alphonse. « Tu peux choisir la couleur.

- Rouge », marmonna Edward.

* * *

_Hourra ! Ed va porter une robe ! Merci à ZirciX pour l'idée de ce crossdressing ! Ed va être une « fille » ! Hourra ! Ed et Envy se rencontreront à nouveau très bientôt ! Que devrait-il se passer ensuite ? Review, s'il vous plaît ! Gros bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent !_

_**DarkYaoi**_

**W.A. **: Petit sondage : qui a gagatisé en imaginant Edward avec une peluche ? xp

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	18. Chapitre 18

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tue car je t'aimais**

**W.A.** : J'aurai bientôt rattrapé la publication originale ! :D J'espère que la fic vous plaît toujours autant :3 Pour ma part, j'ai parfois du mal à cause des anachronismes qui se baladent de temps à autres, mais bon... Traduire du Edvy me remotive pour en écrire è.é

**DarkYaoi **: _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Faire sortir Edward de la cabine d'essayage était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait enfilé une robe rouge clair, presque rose, qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Alphonse dut avoir recours au gérant du magasin pour le faire sortir à coups de menaces, ce qu'il finit par faire, effectivement.

« Pas mal, grand frère. » Alphonse réprima un rire et Edward, lui, réprima la tentation de transmuter la robe et de massacrer le gérant du magasin qui pouffait de rire dans un coin.

« Bref. » Edward arracha aux mains de son cadet la robe suivante et l'essaya.

Il finit par enfiler au moins une douzaine de robes avant de se décider pour une rouge profonde, qui lui allait jusqu'au dessus des chevilles, et sans bretelles. La partie du bas était légèrement brillante. C'était celle qui donnait le plus à Edward un aspect féminin.

« Wow, Ed... Tu ressembles à une fille. » Alphonse le poussa jusqu'à la caisse pour qu'il paye.

« Je dois vraiment traverser la ville maintenant avec ce truc ? » se plaignit Edward à son frère.

« Oui. Tu vas devoir le porter toute la journée pour que si « Ryan » te voit, il ne te reconnaisse pas.

- Et merde. » Le blond adressa un regard agacé aux gens qui le fixaient tandis qu'Alphonse l'emmenait dans un magasin de chaussures.

« Tu as besoin d'une paire de chaussures pour aller avec la robe. Tu ne peux pas porter tes bottes. Ça te trahirait à coup sûr. »

Celles-ci furent plus simples à trouver que la robe. Ils achetèrent des sandales rouges à hauts talons qui allaient, en fait, plutôt bien à Edward.

« Détache tes cheveux », conseilla le plus jeune à son aîné. Celui-ci ronchonna en entendant cela mais s'exécuta. Alphonse eut un petit rire discret mais s'efforça de rester silencieux.

« Quand allons nous l'attirer à l'écart ? » demanda Edward à son sournois petit frère.

- Vers quatorze heures. Il faut espérer qu'on puisse le coincer avant qu'il ne se rende à son travail.

- Alors qu'est ce que nous allons faire pendant les trois prochaines heures ? » Edward leva bien haut son majeur à un homme qui ne cessait de le fixer, et qui s'en alla, rigolant toujours.

« Je ne sais pas... Nous pourrions peut être aller voir Rose. Nous ne l'avons pas vue depuis un moment. Par contre, elle risque de rigoler en voyant ce que tu portes.

- Non. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se moque de moi.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de toi ? » Alphonse afficha un sourire en coin en voyant le visage carmin de son aîné.

« Bien sûr que non ! *toux* De quoi parles-tu, Al ? » Edward détourna le regard. « Ah, regarde ! Y'a un bowling, là-bas ! » Edward pointa du doigt un bâtiment, essayant d'attirer l'attention sur quelque chose d'autre que lui. « Allons-y !

- Tu n'aimes pas le bowling », souligna Alphonse, qui n'était pas tombé dans le panneau.

« Ben maintenant, si ! » Edward l'entraîna jusqu'au bâtiment.

A la moitié de leur quatrième partie, Edward transmuta la piste de façon à ce que la balle roule exactement au milieu, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Le gérant lui hurla juste dessus et _en plus_, il manqua à nouveau deux quilles ! Alphonse et lui furent jetés dehors.

« Plus que dix petites minutes », annonça Edward en vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux quelques fois, toujours pas habitué à ce qu'ils fussent lâchés en public.

« Allons-y, alors », soupira Alphonse. Edward acquiesça. Le pire était pour bientôt. Il était à présent l'heure d'attirer « Ryan » à l'écart de tous. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un public pour ce qui allait se passer.

«** Je ne veux pas le faire. Je ne veux pas en venir à le tuer ou pire... Le livrer à l'armée pour qu'ils fassent des expériences sur lui. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire de s'en aller.** » Edward secoua la tête et regarda au sol alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la maison où « Ryan », ou plutôt Envy, résidait.

L'alchimiste regarda la maison, espérant secrètement que « Ryan » n'était pas là.

« Ok, grand frère... Tu dois hurler son nom. » Alphonse le regarda.

« Ryan ou Envy ? » demanda Edward.

« Envy. Comme ça, s'il n'est pas Envy, il ne répondra pas. C'est simple. » Alphonse avança de quelques pas. « Rejoins-moi un peu après la gare... Tu sais, là où il y a un terrain vague ?

- Ouais, je t'y retrouverai. » Edward s'avança nerveusement en direction de la maison. Au moins, il y avait quelques personnes qui se baladaient autour.

« **C'est maintenant que tout se joue. **» Edward pria silencieusement un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas pour que rien ne fonctionne et qu'Envy puisse s'enfuir.

« Envy ! » hurla-t-il aussi fort qu'il pouvait, avant de se fondre dans un petit groupe de passants. Il entendit le claquement d'une porte derrière lui.

Il risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « Ryan » regardait autour de lui, confus, essayant de trouver à qui appartenait cette voix. C'était Envy, plus précisément.

Edward commença à descendre la route rapidement.

« Envy ! Par là ! » appela-t-il à nouveau il vit « Ryan » s'approcher de lui à toute vitesse. Il le suivit, mais s'arrêta peu après et fronça les sourcils.

« Je dois entendre des voix. » Il parut triste en prononçant ces mots.

Edward changea de direction de façon à emprunter une route transversale qui menait à la gare.

« Palmier ! » Il sourit légèrement en le disant. Il n'y avait personne dans cette rue transversale, si bien qu'Envy le repéra de suite.

« Ed ? » demanda-t-il précautionneusement.

Edward se retourna et courut. C'était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait, de courir en robe (sans parler des talons!). Envy le poursuivit comme prévu. Le blond jeta un regard derrière lui juste au moment où l'homonculus reprenait sa forme habituelle. Cette forme qui manqua de faire fondre en larmes le plus jeune.

Il continua à courir même lorsque l'un des talons se cassa.

« Putain, Ed ! Stop ! Pourquoi tu t'enfuis alors que c'est toi qui m'appelles ? » Envy ne se doutait pas du piège qu'ils avaient mis en place pour le capturer.

Edward se contenta de courir à perdre haleine jusque là où Alphonse se trouvait. Il dérapa et s'arrêta juste à côté de son frère Envy parut dérouté.

« Alors c'est ça... » Il lui offrit un sourire douloureux et secoua la tête. « Tu veux ma mort.

- Non ! Je veux que tu vives ! » s'écria l'alchimiste, choqué. L'homonculus pensait qu'il voulait le tuer...

« Alors quoi ? Je préfère encore crever que de devenir le cobaye de l'armée ! » leur cracha Envy.

« Je ne les laisserai jamais te faire ça ! » Le blond était peiné par les mots de l'androgyne.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils ont prévu de faire une fois qu'ils m'auront finalement entre leurs pattes ? »

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma. La seule chose qu'il désirait vraiment, c'était d'être avec Envy. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meure ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... Ils pourraient dire qu'Envy les avait vaincus mais Alphonse ne pourrait pas mentir à Mustang. C'était pratiquement impossible, pour lui.

Edward se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit.

« Suis-nous sans faire d'histoires, Envy. Nous sommes simplement venus faire notre travail », annonça Alphonse tristement.

Edward n'était pas un génie pour rien il trouva rapidement un plan.

Le blond courut vers le brun et lui sauta dessus, enlaçant son cou de ses bras pour approcher ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Joue le jeu. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres », murmura l'alchimiste.

Envy et Alphonse affichèrent un air choqué.

« Je t'en prie, Envy ! Ne pars pas ! » s'étrangla Edward pour de faux. Alphonse ne verrait jamais la différence il mentait si souvent... Il était devenu doué. « Fais semblant d'essayer et sauve-toi », murmura ensuite le petit blond. Envy comprenait le plan, à présent. Ils allaient mettre en scène sa fuite et l'échec de sa capture.

« Je dois partir. » Envy plaça l'une de ses mains sur la tête d'Edward. « Si je reste, je risque certainement de mourir. Je préfère encore m'enfuir et vivre, que de rester avec toi et signer mon arrêt de mort. » L'androgyne aussi était doué pour le mensonge.

« Quoi ? » Edward se recula, laissant quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Envy le poussa par terre, bien que cela lui fît mal de voir Edward pleurer, même si c'était factice.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas ! » s'écria Alphonse avant de prendre Envy en chasse, laissant son aîné seul sur le sol. Il attendrait que son frère revienne bredouille, il l'espérait.

* * *

_Review, s'il vous plaît ! Je publierai plus vite !_

_**DarkYaoi**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	19. Chapitre 19

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais**

**W.A.** : Un chapitre qui marque un bouleversement marquant O.o Je suis un peu... Surprise, disons. Je lisais tranquillement, quand tout à coup, tout s'est accéléré et... Et ben le mieux que je puisse dire, c'est « accrochez-vous ». Enfin bon, je n'en dis pas plus. Juste une dernière chose : à un moment, dans le texte original, il y a un point d'interrogation... Je soupçonne d'avoir cisaillé la phrase qui s'y associait u.u' Résultat, en l'absence de réplique, j'ai compté cela comme une ellipse de temps. Enfin... Ça ne gêne pas la lecture, donc x)

* * *

**DarkYaoi** : _Hourra ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire..._

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

« Je suis désolé, grand frère... Je n'ai pas réussi à l'attraper », déclara Alphonse en revenant auprès d'un Edward très inquiet, qui était resté effondré au sol, là où Envy l'avait laissé. « Il était trop rapide. » Alphonse se pencha, posant ses mains sur ses genoux, inspirant de grandes bouffées de l'air glacé.

« Rentrons à la maison, Al. » Edward sourit et lui prit la main.

« Mais nous devons capturer Envy... ! » Les yeux du cadet s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Nous avons échoué. Nous ne savons plus où il peut se trouver, on ne pourra pas le ramener. » Alphonse put constater qu'Edward était de suite plus joyeux.

« Très bien », murmura-t-il. « Tu restes ici, et je ramène nos valises. » Alphonse se mit en marche, suivi d'Edward, afin d'acheter des billets pour rentrer, puis partit chercher leurs bagages. Edward, lui, s'assit sur un banc et laissa son regard se perdre à l'horizon. Envy était en sécurité pour l'instant. Peut-être l'aimait-il... Peut-être ne l'aimait-il pas... L'alchimiste ne s'en souciait plus.

Quelques hommes, qui passaient non loin, remarquèrent Edward.

« Hey, jolie demoiselle, t'as besoin d'aide ? » L'un d'eux toucha son bras. Il afficha un sourire plein de sous-entendu un autre caressa ses cheveux.

« Reculez », ordonna-t-il d'une petite voix. Il n'avait pas la volonté suffisante pour réellement se défendre.

« Mais on dirait que tu as pleuré ! On pourrait... Te remonter le moral. » Le plus grand d'entre eux agrippa son bras et le tira violemment à lui pour le faire trébucher il se retrouva contre son torse.

« Non ! » Edward les repoussa mais ils ne le lâchaient pas ils essayaient de l'emmener avec eux, en direction de là d'où ils venaient.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Un officier en uniforme débarqua et les chassa.

« On taquinait juste cette pauvre jeune fille. Elle avait pleuré, alors... » Ils s'en allèrent de mauvaise grâce.

« Jolie robe, Ed. » L'officier se tint face à lui. Edward le regarda avec des yeux embués de larmes. « Le rouge te va vraiment bien... Même si je ne pense pas que tu sois vraiment fait pour porter des talons. » L'officier sourit et se changea... En Envy. Edward laissa ses larmes couler et étreignit l'homonculus. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de son Chibi et le berça doucement tandis qu'il plongeait sa main dans sa magnifique chevelure dorée.

« Tu as déjà un aspect féminin les cheveux lâchés, mais là, tu as vraiment l'air d'une femme. Personne ne pourrait voir la différence. » Edward ne le frappa pas comme il l'aurait fait si la situation avait été différente : il se contenta de l'étreindre plus fort, ce qui le fit sourire.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant qu'Edward ne se recule.

« Al sera bientôt de retour. » L'alchimiste se frotta les yeux et fronça les sourcils. « Tu passeras me voir, hein ? A la maison ? » lui demanda-t-il, espérant qu'il passerait le voir.

« Bien sûr que je viendrai. Promets-moi juste que tu ne pleureras plus. Ne pleure pas pour moi... Je ne suis qu'un péché. Je ne devrais même pas exister. Ne verse pas des larmes pour un péché. » Envy reprit l'apparence de l'officier et sourit au plus jeune. « Passe une bonne journée. » Il inclina son chapeau à l'adresse d'Edward, l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue et s'en alla.

C'était une promesse à laquelle il n'avait eu de réponse, une promesse muette. Edward pleurerait probablement pour Envy quoi qu'il arrive. Que ce fussent des larmes de tristesse ou de joie, tout dépendait d'Envy. Edward s'assit sur un banc et attendit.

Edward se sentait légèrement mieux et avait complètement séché ses larmes le temps qu'Alphonse revienne.

« J'ai récupéré nos bagages, et le train devrait bientôt arriver. Tu veux changer de vêtements ? » Alphonse posa les valises sur le banc.

« Non, je pense que ça ira. Personne ne me reconnaîtra donc il n'y aura pas de problème. De plus, je commence à me faire à cette robe. » Edward sourit et retira ses chaussures. Comme l'un des talons s'était cassé, il fit subir le même sort au second. Il céda facilement, et il remit ses chaussures.

« C'est plus facile de marcher avec des talons plats que hauts. » Edward sourit alors que le train arrivait.

* * *

« Je sens que ça va être jouasse de tout raconter à Mustang », soupira Edward, irrité, avant de laisser tomber sa valise en plein milieu du salon.

« J'ai quelques courses à faire donc... Euh... C'est toi qui ira lui faire un rapport. » Alphonse se retourna et ressortit.

« Merci, Al. Tu es le meilleur frère du monde. » Edward posa leurs bagages à l'étage, dans leurs chambres. Il portait toujours cette robe et pensa à se changer sinon, Mustang ne le laisserait jamais l'oublier. Toutefois... S'il venait en robe, Mustang serait amusé au point de ne pas complètement péter un câble parce qu'ils n'avaient pas attrapé Envy.

Il n'enleva pas la robe et se dirigea alors vers le QG.

Pour tous les gens aux alentours, le voir fut une véritable distraction : deux soldats crachèrent leur café en l'apercevant. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'ils savaient petite, aux cheveux et aux yeux dorés : Edward.

« Mustang, c'est moi. » Il toqua à la porte.

« Entre, Fullmetal. » Edward sourit légèrement et ouvrit la porte.

Mustang avait le nez plongé dans les papiers qui étaient sur son bureau et ne le regarda pas de suite.

« Donc... » Il leva les yeux et parut choqué. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se reprendre. « La robe, c'est pour quoi faire ? » Il regarda avidement Edward de haut en bas.

« **Sale ga-... Et c'est moi qui pense ça. **» Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

« Un déguisement pour capturer Envy », répondit le blond professionnellement (aussi professionnellement qu'il en était capable).

« Tu l'as attrapé ? » demanda le colonel.

« Non. Il s'est débrouillé pour semer Al.

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas couru après ? » souligna le brun, suspicieux.

« C'est pas super de courir avec des talons, j'ai testé », soupira-t-il. « Je peux y aller, maintenant ? » Il balança sur le bureau le rapport qu'il avait rédigé (bâclé) pendant le trajet en train.

« Ça dépend.

- De quoi ? » Edward haussa un sourcil.

« Porte cette robe pour venir au travail tout le reste de la semaine », proclama Mustang en s'appuyant dos contre sa chaise avec un sourire narquois.

« Et si je refuse ?

- Alors tu restes ici avec moi pour un petit moment », répliqua le brun d'un ton plus que suggestif.

« Espèce de sale vieux vicelard ! » Edward retira l'une de ses chaussures et la lui lança. Il le manqua, et la chaussure à talon haut (dépourvue de talon) heurta le mur à la place.

« Je ne suis pas vieux ! » Il se leva et contourna le bureau, se dirigeant vers Edward.

«** Et merde ! **» Edward fit rapidement demi-tour... Pour mieux trébucher et s'étaler par terre à cause de la robe qu'il portait. Il aurait dû se douter de ce qu'il se passerait. Tu parles d'un génie... !

Roy s'agenouilla sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille.

« C'est malheureux pour toi, mais puisque je suis ton supérieur, tu vas devoir écouter mes ordres. » Roy se pencha sur Edward et lui mordilla l'oreille.

« Hey ! » Edward essaya de ramper hors de sa portée et d'échapper à son emprise mais Roy était plus fort il lui maintint les bras au-dessus de la tête.

« Maintenant, sois gentil et je ferai en sorte que ça te plaise aussi », susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de soulever la robe afin de la ramener sur le torse d'Edward.

Le colonel s'écarta du jeune alchimiste sans pour autant relâcher son emprise sur ses poignets. Le blond continua à se tortiller mais cela se révélait légèrement compliqué alors qu'il avait les bras maintenus au-dessus de la tête et qu'il était à plat ventre.

Roy défit son propre pantalon avec dextérité et révéla sa virilité. De la main qui ne tenait pas les poignets d'Edward, il baissa d'un geste rapide le boxer de celui-ci et souleva ses hanches pour qu'il se retrouve à genoux, les fesses relevées.

« Mustang, stop ! » supplia Edward.

« Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui a été assez stupide pour porter une robe... Tu m'as séduis... Je vais te faire du bien... » Roy pressa deux de ses doigts contre l'intimité d'Edward.

« Non ! » s'étrangla le plus jeune lorsque son assaillait glissa finalement ses doigts en lui.

« Ed... Tu es vraiment serré... » nota Roy d'une boix lascive.

« **Bordel, non... Ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas fait...** » Edward craignait que Roy sût qu'il n'était plus puceau mais... Il semblait que tout ce qui préoccupait cet enfoiré était de pouvoir le prendre sur le sol.

« Aah ! » hurla le blond lorsque Roy inséra un autre doigt et les frotta contre sa prostate.

« C'est agréable, pas vrai, Ed ? » Roy ne désirait plus qu'une chose : s'enfoncer d'un seul coup en lui, et pas plus tard que maintenant. Edward laissait vraiment entendre les plus adorables sons qu'il eût jamais entendus. Ils étaient certes légèrement teintés de douleur et retenus mais ils n'en restaient pas moins adorables.

Il retira ses doigts.

« Je la mets, Edward. Ça risque de te faire un peu mal, mais ne t'inquiète pas. » Roy se positionna et s'enfonça d'un coup.

« Retirez... La ! » hurla Edward en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

« Mais tu es si chaud... » Roy continua à s'enfoncer en lui. Edward avait l'impression que son intimité était en feu... Ça lui faisait si mal...

Roy prit en main la virilité du jeune alchimiste et commença à le frotter au même rythme que ses coups de reins il mordit l'épaule d'Edward. Ce dernier laissa ses larmes couler à cause de la douleur qui l'assaillait, mais ne laissa pas entendre sa voix.

Edward jouit dans la main de Roy contre sa volonté et, un moment plus tard, Roy fit de même en lui.

« Ce n'était pas agréable, Edward ? » Roy sourit et regarda Edward qui était en train de remettre ses sous-vêtements. Son intimité lui faisait mal et était, en effet, légèrement déchirée.

_**Clac !**_

Edward envoya une gifle à Mustang et quitta les lieux avec précipitation. Il ne pouvait pas courir... Il essaya de sécher ses larmes mais elles ne cessaient de couler. Il se sentait si sale... Cet enfoiré de Roy lui avait fait ça... Il ne l'avait pas voulu. Il avait peur de revoir Envy... Il penserait qu'il était sale, lui aussi... C'était quasiment une trahison... Coucher avec un autre homme... Envy en aurait ouïe dire d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il se débrouilla pour rentrer chez lui et murmura un vague bonjour à Alphonse qui mettait joyeusement leur linge sale dans la machine à laver.

Il se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre et pleura encore davantage. Envy ne voudrait jamais de quelqu'un comme lui. C'était pire que d'essayer de le tuer. Tromper la personne que l'on aime et qui nous aime... Impardonnable.

* * *

_Pauvre Ed... Remontez-lui le moral en postant un review ! S'il vous plaît ! Il a besoin de reviews pour retourner auprès d'Envy ! Ça ne pourra pas se passer si je ne suis pas motivée pour écrire !_

_**DarkYaoi**_

* * *

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	20. Chapitre 20

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tue car je t'aimais**

**W.A.** : La suite ! Je tiens à m'excuser si vous constatez d'éventuelles fautes d'accent. En fait... En ce moment, je traduis pendant les cours, via mon ordi... Pourvu d'un maaaaagnifique clavier QWERTY -mais quelle idée farfelue, de faire des claviers comme ça!-... Or, ce type de clavier est dépourvu de tout ce qui est accent \o/ Donc bon, je me relis, certes, mais remettre tous les accents d'un texte via mon second ordi, c'est laborieux, et pas forcément imparable, comme système xD De plus, j'attends toujours la relecture de ma bêta, pour voir si j'ai pas fait de faute de frappe... Mais je ne voulais pas vous faire patienter -surtout que hier soir, j'étais tellement dans le coton que j'ai zappé de poster. D'où le double post ce soir, je me rattrape xp-

* * *

**DarkYaoi **: _Nouveau chapitre ! Yeah ! Désolée pour le temps que ça a pris ! Je sais... Je suis fainéante. Désoléée !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Edward continua à pleurer pendant un long moment. Il avait pris une douche et essayé de gratter l'invisible couche de crasse qui le couvrait. Alphonse l'avait appelé pour le dîner il avait alors rapidement séché ses larmes. Il mangea sa part en vitesse et se rua à l'étage aussitôt. Son cadet pensa qu'il était triste à cause d'Envy parce qu'il « ne l'aimait pas ».

Edward ferma la porte et jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans son propre lit. Il se demandait quand est-ce qu'Envy viendrait le voir... En tout cas, il espérait que ce ne serait pas tout de suite. Il fondrait sûrement en larmes et se plaindrait de Roy, puis Envy comprendrait qu'il lui avait été infidèle et partirait pour de bon. Edward avait besoin de temps pour se remettre et en plus, si Envy essayait de lui faire l'amour, il noterait une différence, puisque logiquement, il n'aurait pas dû le faire pendant les cinq derniers mois.

Edward ne craignait plus qu'Envy ne l'aime plus mais plutôt qu'il découvre ce qu'il s'était passé et... Il redoutait aussi ce qu'il se passerait s'il cessait de l'aimer. Il avait peur. Une boule noir profond décida de se placer dans l'estomac du jeune alchimiste. Elle l'écrasait et lui donnait l'impression que la pièce rétrécissait autour de lui.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux, mais ce faisant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, dans le bureau de Roy. Les mains de celui-ci n'avaient rien de celles d'Envy. Celles de Roy étaient grosses et violentes. Peu importait le point de vue qu'adoptait Edward, Roy ne lui avait fait que du mal et ne l'avait fait que parce que lui, il avait été assez stupide pour porter une robe dans son bureau.

Plus Edward y pensait, plus il était persuade que c'était de sa faute a lui. Roy n'était qu'un homme prive d'une femme pour le satisfaire. Il avait agit sur un coup de tête et ne pouvait en être tenu responsable... De plus, il était son supérieur et même s'il avait voulu raconter tout ceci a quelqu'un, il croirait Mustang plutôt que lui.

Il soupira et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les yeux grands ouverts. Il récita la classification périodique pour essayer de se distraire. Cela fonctionna un moment mais Edward se sentait somnolent et bien vite, ses yeux se fermèrent, juste pour le laisser imaginer Roy Mustang le saluer à nouveau. Il laissa entendre un petit gémissement, souhaitant qu'Envy fût là. Puis il se traita d'hypocrite. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. En y réfléchissant de façon logique, il ne voulait pas qu'Envy fût là mais... Pour faire face à tout ce qu'il ressentait, il en avait besoin. Il prit une grande respiration et ferma les yeux, essayant de se figurer seulement Envy. Bien vite, le sommeil commença à le terrifier et Roy envahit à nouveau ses pensées. Toutefois, Edward était déterminé à dormir il ramena, dans son imaginaire, Envy auprès de lui et l'imagina rapidement en train de tuer Roy. Cela fit sourire quelque peu le petit blond, et le fit sombrer dans les bras de Morphee.

Edward se réveilla peu après minuit Alphonse dormait a coup sur. Et ferma la fenêtre. La lune était a moitie pleine et le blond était heureux d'avoir laissé les rideaux ouverts. La lune était lumineuse il pouvait voir les étoiles. Ça le calmait toujours de simplement regarder le ciel, la nuit. Edward se sentait parfaitement apaisé, et avait presque tout oublie a propos d'Envy et de Roy, ainsi que tous ses problèmes... Mais la réalité lui revint en pleine face lorsqu'il se réveilla pour de bon.

La tête commença à lui tourner lorsqu'une forte migraine décida de s'inviter. C'était comme si la Vérité s'acharnait sur lui. Peut-être avait-il commis trop de tabous... Ça ne le surprendrait pas.

« **Bon sang... Déjà, Envy manque de me tuer de ses mains, puis je le chasse, puis le poursuis... En robe, puis... Puis cet enfoiré me viole, et je suis là, complètement embrouillé à nouveau ! **» L'alchimiste roula sur le dos et regarda le plafond. «** Envy ne va pas vouloir d'un amant infidèle... Il me fera subir ce que je lui ai fait endurer. Il me rejettera mais, contrairement à moi... Il ne me chercheras pas... Et certainement pas en robe.** » Edward commença à imaginer Envy en robe, sous son apparence habituelle... C'était légèrement bizarre, quand même, et le blond dut secouer la tête pour se débarrasser de cette image. Ça n'allait pas du tout à Envy... Ce serait plutôt à lui de porter une robe pour courir après Envy. « **Peut-être devrais-je simplement laisser Roy agir à sa guise. Si Envy ne veut plus de moi, je serai si seul... Tout en sachant que cette fois-ci, ce serait vraiment Envy qui me rejetterait. Roy serait capable de m'aider à oublier... La dou****leur... Je ne peux penser qu'à la douleur, et à rien d'autre. C'est ce que la douleur provoque chez les gens, chez nous autres, humains... La douleur nous permet d'oublier les choses. Peut-être que cela marchera pour moi... **» Il savait qu'Alphonse ne serait en rien d'accord avec lui s'il avait vent de ce qu'il pensait. « **Il y a de nombreux objets coupants un peu partout... Et quelques armes à feu, si je ressens tant le besoin d'en finir avec ma propre vie...** »

Il souhaitait désespérément voir Envy ouvrir la fenêtre, passer par celle-ci et le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait sentir ses lèvres et ses mains. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas couchés l'un contre l'autre, trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Une éternité ou presque.

« **Envy dev****rait venir ce soir si mes souvenirs sont bons. Je l'espère de tout cœur... Mais d'un autre côté, j'en ai peur... ! Envy, je t'en prie... Viens juste et dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Je te veux là... Avec moi. Viens m'étreindre, m'embrasser, me dire que tout va bien. Que tu m'aimes même si je t'ai été infidèle... **»

Quelque chose brilla derrière la fenêtre Edward le vit du coin de l'œil.

«** Envy !** » Edward courut jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit à la volée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, mais il n'y avait rien. Cela devait avoir été un oiseau ou quelque chose d'autre. Le cœur de l'alchimiste battait toujours la chamade alors qu'il se traînait à nouveau jusqu'à son lit, laissant la fenêtre ouverte. Juste au cas où.

Il resta allongé là à fixer la fenêtre. Il allait passer le reste de sa vie seul, s'il ne la passait avec Envy. Il pouvait se rendre insensible à tout ce qui lui arrivait. C'était déjà arrivé, auparavant. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas réussi à ramener sa mère à la vie mais avait fait perdre son corps à Alphonse... Il était devenu une coquille vide. Un être vide et dépourvu d'émotion. A cette époque, son corps se mouvait de lui-même parce que... Il n'avait aucune raison de faire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'il était possible de rendre son corps à son frère.

Dormir n'allait pas faire du bien à Edward pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas sommeil et son cœur ne se calmerait pas. Il lui manquait trop. Il voulait Envy. Il avait été si déçu en constatant que personne ne se trouvait derrière la fenêtre...

Peut-être devrait-il s'en aller, demander à être muté par le Fürher quelque part... Ainsi, il pourrait continuer à travailler, à envoyer des sous à Alphonse, et éviter Envy... Il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas dire à Alphonse où il irait, sinon, il le suivrait. Et il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

« **Bon sang ! Tout commençait**** à aller bien et il a fallu que Mustang débarque et... Et foute tout en l'air.** »

Alphonse était sympa mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, où il voulait juste être seul, il le gênait et croyait que tout se passerait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, exactement comme avant. Il pensait que depuis qu'Envy n'était plus dans le coin, Edward l'oublierait, tout simplement, puis irait de l'avant. Ce n'est pas si simple. Alphonse devrait déjà attendre le moment où, après être tombé amoureux, son cœur serait en morceaux. Puis Edward accepterait des conseils et autres recommandations de sa part.

« **Peut-être pourrais-je aller faire une demande en mar****iage a Winry... Elle serait heureuse. Je sais qu'elle a attendu notre retour et que j'ai, à un moment, été amoureux d'elle. Je lui avais dit que j'irai lui demander sa main quand nous aurions mis un terme à notre périple. Si je faisais ça, je pourrais probablement vivre une vie normale... Et puis, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Winry... Peut-être que si je la revoyais, je tomberais à nouveau amoureux d'elle. Peut-être qu'après, je repenserai à aujourd'hui en me disant que j'avais été bien stupide de succomber au charme d'un ennemi... **» Il retourna le problème dans tous les sens pendant un moment avant de conclure.

« **Me mar****ier avec elle est une meilleure idée que d'obtenir d'être envoyé quelque part pour travailler. Je peux partir n'importe quand, a présent. Le contrat est sur le point d'être résilié dans quelques semaines, de toute façon.** » Il eut un sourire triste et essaya de s'imaginer marie a Winry. Il n'y parvenait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais imaginer quelque chose d'autre qu'Envy, qui viendrait, ruinerait ce mariage, et l'enlèverait, loin. Il trouva cela amusant les premières fois qu'il imagina tout ça mais bien vite, il se demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait plus s'imaginer marié à Winry. Il l'avait envisagé des millions de fois auparavant pourtant, pas vrai ?

« **Très bien. Demain, j'a****nnoncerai à Al que je dois rentrer a Resembool. Ça les rendra, lui et Winry, heureux, et avec un peu de chance, moi aussi. Avec un peu de chance, je serai capable d'oublier Envy. Avec un peu de chance, je tomberai amoureux de Winry. Avec un peu de chance, Alphonse ne soupçonnera rien. C'est une bonne chose que Winry ne sache pour Envy et moi ou sinon... Elle me passerait un sacré savon... Enfin, remarque, elle m'en passera sûrement un puisque cela fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas rendu visite.** »

Il recommençait à se sentir somnolent. Ça devait être parce qu'il réfléchissait trop. Il ne voulait même pas penser à sa tristesse. Il avait versé assez de larmes pour toute une vie. Comme il commençait à s'assoupir, il était certain qu'Envy occuperait une majorité de ses pensées, mais il essayait simplement de voir en Envy la sournoise machine à tuer qu'il avait été à une époque. Ce n'était pas si compliqué à présent qu'il gardait à l'esprit de se marier avec Winry ou alors peut-être de simplement s'installer à Resembool pour fonder une famille. Envy deviendrait le dernier de ses soucis. Il se forcerait à l'oublier et à n'aimer que Winry puisqu'il lui avait fait une promesse avant que rien de tout cela n'arrive. C'était la moindre des choses que d'honorer cette promesse. Il devait réparer ce qu'il avait brisé entre eux deux... Après tout, il n'était pas un alchimiste pour rien.

* * *

_Edward redevient triste... Que devrait-il faire ? S'il vous plaît, postez un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ou pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic pour l'instant !_

_**DarkYaoi**_

* * *

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	21. Chapitre 21

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais**

**W.A.** : Juste pour répondre un peu aux reviews que j'ai reçus...

**- **A akatsuki696 : Moi aussi, j'aurais du mal à imaginer Ed en fille x) Je veux dire... Pour avoir l'air féminin, il lui suffirait de détacher ses cheveux, en fait... Et à la limite, de rester en débardeur x) Je trouve que la robe, ça fait un chouilla trop u.u" -surtout qu'il faut de quoi la... Remplir, disons x)- Personnellement, je trouve ça plus ridicule que chou. Je crois que c'est surtout à cause de la couleur rose u.u". Ensuite, concernant ton dernier review : moi non plus, je ne suis pas fan du Edwin :/ Ce couple ne me dérange pas plus que ça mais... Ed est gay, c'est un fait! (comment ça, "seulement dans les fics"? Nan, nan. Il est gay, point.)

**- **A Mastu : Je suis contente que mon travail te plaise :D Je suis tout aussi indignée concernant l'attitude de Roy O.o" J'ai envie de dire : WTF?

* * *

**DarkYaoi **: _Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas publié ! Voici le chapitre suivant ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

« Grand frère ! » appela Alphonse. Edward tomba aussitôt du lit pour atterrir sur le sol. « Tu dois te préparer pour aller au travail ! Mustang te tuera si tu es en retard ! »

Edward gémit et regarda furieusement le ciel rosé, ainsi que les oiseaux qui se trouvaient derrière sa fenêtre. Ils étaient beaux et libres... Exactement ce qu'Edward aurait souhaité être en cet instant.

Il resta tranquille, savourant une sensation qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que « d'excitante », et qui lui venait d'un rêve dont il n'arrivait à se rappeler. C'était une sensation très agréable qui le fit sourire et se demander de quoi il avait bien pu rêver.

Quelques instants après seulement, cette putain de réalité lui arriva en pleine face. Il soupira et s'étira comme un chat sur le sol avant de se lever et d'enfiler son uniforme.

« **C'est l'heure d'endurer le supplice de Mustang...** » Il se prépara puis sortit à toute vitesse dehors sans même penser à attraper de quoi manger au passage.

Aussitôt qu'il arriva sur place, on lui balança des documents au visage. Il soupira mais ne se plaignit pas. Il ne pouvait rien dire, de toute façon.

Après un moment, il trouva un bout de papier sur lequel se trouvait l'écriture de Mustang.

_Après le travail, passe me voir._

Il ne s'y trouvait qu'une phrase et aucune signature... Mais il était évident de qui et de quoi il s'agissait. Mustang voulait encore le prendre, et Edward n'avait pas franchement d'autre alternative. C'était soit du sexe, soit l'enfer. Le colonel pouvait facilement et « accidentellement » révéler quelques uns de leur secrets, à lui et à Alphonse.

« **Plus que quelques semaines et je serai libéré de lui et de tout le reste. Je pourrai partir et vivre avec Winry à nouveau, vivre une vie calme et normale.** » En effet, Edward attendait avec impatience l'opportunité de redevenir heureux même si c'était avec une personne de laquelle il n'était pas vraiment amoureux pour l'instant.

**4 semaines plus tard.**

« Oui ! Oui ! Mille fois oui ! » Edward glissa la bague de fiancailles à l'annulaire de Winry. Celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras, les faisant tomber tous les deux. Alphonse resta figé sur place, la bouche grande ouverte. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Edward avait démissionné et avait tant voulu revoir Winry. Ce qu'Alphonse ne savait pas était si Edward avait véritablement renoncé à Envy.

OoO

Envy avait cherché Edward toute la semaine passée. Il était resté à l'écart pendant trois semaines juste pour ne pas risquer sa vie et s'assurer que le Colonel ne traînait pas dans les parages. Il était passé chez l'alchimiste, mais sa maison était vide. Ils avaient déménagé précipitamment, apparemment.

« **Essayaient-ils de s'éloigner de moi ?** » Envy sentit son cœur se briser légèrement. Les choses avaient tout juste commencé à aller mieux et il avait fallu qu'Edward disparaisse. « **Ils sont probablement retournés à Resembool. Cette fille y est. C'est quoi, son nom... ? Wendy, ou un truc du genre. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux d'elle aup-... ? **» Envy bugua un moment. « **Cette salope va me l'enlever !** » Il grinça des dents. « **Je me fous bien qu'Edward s'y soit rendu de sa propre volonté ou non. Je ne le laisserai pas me filer entre les doigts une seconde fois. **» Envy partit acheter un ticket pour le prochain train qui desservirait Resembool.

OoO

« Quand est-ce que le mariage devrait avoir lieu ? » Winry sourit largement et agrippa le bras d'Edward.

« Peu importe, quand tu veux. » Comme Edward ne semblait pas assez heureux, Winry lui marcha sur le pied. « Waie ! Je veux dire... Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! » Et il sourit, un peu sans conviction. Cela sembla pourtant satisfaire la mécanicienne.

Pinako apporta une robe.

« C'était celle de ta mère. J'espère que tu la porteras. » Winry lâcha son fiancé et prit doucement la robe. Elle était simple, sans bretelles, et touchait pratiquement le sol. Il y avait un peu de dentelle au niveau de la poitrine. Winry était ravie et s'en alla l'essayer, Pinako l'accompagnant.

« A propos du gâteau... » Alphonse tendit un livre de cuisine à Edward.

« Je lui laisse le choix », soupira Edward en regardant par la fenêtre. Il n'était pas retombé amoureux de Winry comme avant mais imaginait que cela s'opérerait bientôt. Il n'était pas tant obsédé par le mariage que Winry ou Pinako, et son frère était le seul qui sût pourquoi.

« Ton opinion compte aussi, grand frère. » Alphonse lui tendit à nouveau le livre.

« Très bien... » Il prit le livre et l'ouvrit, choisissant une page au hasard. « Celui-là est pas mal. » Il lui rendit le livre.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'un gâteau pour un anniversaire d'enfant est approprié ? » lança Alphonse, peu convaincu.

« Hm... Ouais, parfait. Peu importe. » L'alchimiste s'appuya contre le mur et continua à regarder par la fenêtre.

« Grand frère ! Essaie au moins de faire semblant de vouloir ce mariage ! » Alphonse agrippa son épaule et lui mit de force le livre dans les bras.

« Mais je le veux, ce mariage ! » répliqua le concerné avec agacement.

« Pas pour les bonnes raisons.

- Si ! » Edward fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard furieux à son frère.

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda Alphonse à voix basse.

« Bien sûr que oui », répondit Edward d'un ton tout aussi bas.

« Plus que _lui _? » Alphonse se risquait à présent sur un terrain dangereux.

Edward sembla peiné et demeura silencieux. Il ouvrit à nouveau le livre et regarda les gâteaux. Alphonse soupira et quitta la pièce pour voir si Winry avait besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit.

Cela ne faisait que trois jours depuis qu'il avait demandé Winry en mariage et elle se comportait déjà en jeune mariée hystérique. Edward se prenait souvent à regarder le ciel, et à penser à ce que donnerait un mariage entre Envy et lui. Il devait fréquemment repousser ces pensées.

Winry avait insisté pour qu'ils dorment dans le même lit depuis qu'ils étaient fiancés. Edward trouvait cela désagréable et bizarre et n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces dernières nuits. Il l'embrassait pour lui dire bonne nuit et c'était tout. Il se tournait et espèrait qu'elle ne voudrait rien de plus.

Il savait que Winry ne pensait qu'à « rester vierge jusqu'au mariage » mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être anxieux. Il se demandait s'il allait même apprécier la lune de miel.

Confus, il secoua la tête et monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre qu'il avait partagée avec Alphonse avant que Winry ne le force à venir dans la sienne.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et laissa sa jambe pendre de l'autre côté. Il se demanda vaguement si se la briser lui permettrait de reporter le mariage.

« J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un allait se marier. Je me demande qui ça peut bien être. »

« **Super. Maintenant, j'entends des voix **», pensa Edward, ironique.

« Ce ne serait pas toi, des fois ? »

« Ça suffit... » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux à cause du soleil.

La seule chose dont il eut conscience par la suite était qu'il n'était plus assis, mais étreint, et que des lèvres familières étaient pressées contre les siennes.

* * *

_Yeah ! Réunis ! Reviews, s'il vous plait ! J'adore les reviews. Envy devrait-il empêcher ce mariage ? Edward acceptera-t-il d'y mettre un terme ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_**DarkYaoi**_

* * *

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	22. Chapitre 22

**I killed you because I loved you**

**Je t'ai tué car je t'aimais**

**W.A** : Eh bien voila! J'ai finalement rattrape la publication anglaise x) Bon, on n'a plus qu'a attendre que la suite soit publiee, je la traduirai aussitot! En attendant, je vous proposerai d'ici sous peu d'autres traductions, et, je l'espere, des fanfics originales pour Halloween :) Bonne lecture! ;D -ne m'en voulez pas pour tous les accents passes a la trappe dans cette note informative, je suis sur un QWERTY, je corrigerai demain u.u"-

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

« Aah ! » Edward fondit sur place en sentant son vis-à-vis glisser de force sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il passa ses bras autour de lui et essaya de le rapprocher. L'émotion le submergeait et des larmes prirent forme dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas se marier avec Winry. Il souhaitait que le Colonel ne l'eût jamais violé. Il souhaitait ne jamais s'être autant énervé, au point de forcer Envy à s'en aller. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être avec lui.

« Envy... » murmura-t-il alors qu'ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre.

« Pourquoi... ? » demanda celui-ci, son regard dur et froid.

« Hein ? » Edward était toujours un peu perdu et s'agrippa à Envy comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Pourquoi te maries-tu à cette chienne ? » Envy repoussa Edward en le maintenant cependant à bout de bras. Le visage de l'alchimiste afficha une expression de tristesse.

« Elle m'aiderait à avoir une vie... Normale... » murmura Edward de façon à ce qu'Envy ne pût presque pas entendre.

« Normale ? Mais tu ne l'aimes pas ! Tu m'aimes, moi ! Bon sang, Edward ! » hurla l'homonculus en le secouant. « Dis-moi que tu me hais, et je partirai ! » Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce n'était pas ça. Il ne détestait pas Envy. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait mais une telle relation ne pouvait fonctionner. Deux hommes... Un homonculus... Son pire ennemi... Ce n'était même pas légal !

« Je... Je ne veux pas... » renifla Edward avant de détourner le regard.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas ? » demanda Envy plus gentiment.

« Rien... » soupira Edward. « Je ne veux rien d'autre... » Les orbes dorées plongèrent dans celles améthyste.

« Alors pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il tristement.

« Je ne veux plus faire souffrir personne. Ça me fait souffrir moi, tout comme toi et Al. Tôt ou tard, l'un de nous devra tuer l'autre à cause de ce que nous sommes. » De plus, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il découvre la relation qu'il avait eue avec le Colonel. Envy le repousserait à coup sûr et le haïrait à cause de cela.

Envy ne dit rien mais le rapprocha pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Edward, où es-t-... ? » Winry resta figée dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux grands ouverts, choquée. Edward essaya aussitôt de s'écarter mais Envy le maintint d'une façon possessive.

Edward commença à paniquer. Winry ne voudrait pas se marier avec lui, à présent. Une partie de lui en était soulagée, mais son côté rationnel lui disait qu'il aurait une vie plus stable s'il s'étendait au sol et prétendait qu'Envy l'avait attaqué... Mais il ne pourrait jamais lui faire ça. Envy son seul et unique amour.

Aussitôt, Winry hurla à plein poumons Alphonse et Pinako arrivèrent en courant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Alphonse avant de voir Envy. Il plissa les yeux et marcha en direction des deux amants. Il dégagea son frère de l'emprise de l'homonculus, auquel il asséna un coup de poing au menton. « Ça, c'est pour tout. Je vais m'occuper de Winry. » Il se retourna et emmena doucement Pinako et Winry plus loin pour leur expliquer et les convaincre de garder tout cela secret.

« Ça s'est bien passé. » Envy afficha un sourire triomphant et passa un bras autour de la taille d'Edward.

« Bien ? Tu trouves que ça s'est bien passé ? » Edward le repoussa d'un geste rapide. « Maintenant, Winry ne voudra définitivement _pas_ se marier avec moi !

- Et après ? Reste avec moi ! » gronda Envy en se rapprochant.

« Je ne veux pas devenir un criminel en fuite ! J'avais une vie parfaitement décente avant toute cette merde ! » Edward donna un coup dans la main qu'Envy lui tendait.

« En somme, tu voudrais ne jamais être tombé amoureux de moi ! C'est ça, Elric ? » Les mots de son amant étaient plus coupants que des morceaux de verre. Envy l'avait appelé _Elric_.

« Oui ! C'est exactement ce que je veux dire ! » Edward leva les yeux au ciel... Mais sa voix ne sonnait pas aussi sarcastique qu'il l'aurait voulue.

« Parfait, alors. Donc tu veux que je reparte ? Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour essayer de te ramener... » Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour s'en aller.

«** Il abandonne ? Non ! Ne pars pas, je t'aime ! Envy, je t'en prie... Reste... !** » Edward essaya d'étouffer le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge mais échoua. Envy se figea, un pied déjà posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Edward se plaqua une main sur les lèvres et se tourna dos à Envy juste au moment où les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Ça lui faisait mal de savoir qu'Envy repartait à nouveau. Peut-être reviendrait-il pour commettre un meurtre. Au moins, à présent, Edward n'aurait pas à être celui qui devrait lui prendre la vie en retour puisqu'il ne travaillait plus pour le Colonel, et même, plus pour personne.

Envy soupira. Il savait qu'Edward ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il savait qu'il essayait seulement de clarifier les choses, pensant toujours au bonheur des autres plutôt qu'au sien. Juste pour cette fois, Envy désirait qu'Edward fût égoïste et refusât de le laisser partir. Jamais l'homonculus n'avait tant désiré quelque chose, d'autant plus alors qu'il voulait rester.

C'était vrai... Il était recherché par tout le monde et personne n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait se montrer doux envers un autre être. Il était un monstre meurtrier qui avait tant tué...

La supplique silencieuse d'Edward était plus audible que n'importe lequel de ses cris. Envy se retourna et sauta au sol dans un petit « boum ». Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller. Pas alors qu'Edward voulait toujours de tout son cœur qu'il reste à ses côtés.

Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant ce qui sembla des heures jusqu'à ce qu'Edward aille s'asseoir derrière lui.

Envy se retint de le toucher, craignant de l'effrayer. Le soleil disparut et Edward s'endormit contre son épaule.

L'homonculus repensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait. Edward méritait décidément mieux, même si ce mieux était cette sale chienne de Winry mais... Envy n'était pas aussi généreux. Il n'était pas prêt de fuir la seule chose qui le rendait heureux et qu'il aimait simplement parce qu'Edward pourrait avoir une vivre normale avec cette fille, quitte à être malheureux. Il n'osa même pas penser à ce qu'ils pourraient faire après le mariage, ou à quel genre de monstruosités maniaques de la clef à molette leurs corps pourraient engendrer.

Il décida qu'il se reposerait. Au moins pour l'instant. Tout le reste pourrait être régler le lendemain matin.

* * *

_Désolée d'avoir posté si tardivement et que ce soit si court ! Envoyez-moi vos pensées ou vos commentaires, s'il vous plait !_

_**DarkYaoi**_

* * *

Traduction : _White Assassin_


End file.
